Before it's too late
by KRudzik
Summary: This takes place 16 years after Rory's graduation. She has three children one with Logan and two with her husband Dave. The story starts off in her daughters POV and it highlights a troubled teen's life her mother overlooks...please read
1. Chapter 1

"Ali I am about to leave."

I could hear my mom call from down stairs. She was leaving to go on another business trip, which meant a few nights of me locking myself in my room. I ran down the stairs after pulling my blonde hair into a ponytail.

"So when are you going to be back?" I questioned hoping for a promising answer.

I took a seat on one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"Three days. I will be back on Friday for dinner with the Gilmore's but your dad is picking you up on Thursday night and until then your step dad will be here with you."

"Great!" Why did she leave me with him? We hated each other and I had a good reason to.

"Ali be nice."

"But mom…"

"Don't but mom me. Give me a kiss I have to go."

"Fine."

I leaned in and hugged her while she kissed my cheek.

"Be good."

"I make no promises."

"Ali!"

"Fine."

She waved goodbye as she walked out of the door and into the car that was waiting outside. I had an hour before Dave came home and I was planning on making myself scarce. I grabbed a few pieces of celery and headed back up to my room and closed the door. I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were a clear blue but my waist was full of bruises and lashes from where Dave got mad at me the last time my mom left. My cell started to vibrate so I ran to pick it up. I looked at the caller ID and saw my dad's number.

"Hi dad."

"Hey kiddo what's new?"

"Nothing much mom just left."

"Ah. Another business trip?"

"Yeah Dave will be home soon."

"That's right how is Dave?"

"I don't know?"

"You don't know?"

"It's more of I don't care."

"Ali…" He was using his disapproving tone."

"What do you want me to lie?"

"No. So anyway when will Rory...I mean your mom be back?"

"Friday."

"Are we still on for Thursday?"

"Of course. You will pick me up from Chilton and then I will spend Thursday night with you and Friday you drop me off for my dinner."

"Sounds like a plan. Well I have to get back to work."

"Alright. I will talk to you later."  
>"Of course Ali. I love you."<p>

"I love you too dad."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I tossed my phone on the bed and opened my laptop to distract myself. It was an hour later that I heard the door slam downstairs. I closed my laptop and put it on my desk.

"ALI!"

I cringed when he called my name. I knew ignoring him would only make matters worse so I opened my door and walked downstairs.

"ALI!"

"I am right here you don't have to yell."

He placed Brooke on the floor and had Ashton take her into the other room to play. He waked towards me.

"Why didn't you answer the first time I called you?"

I put my head down and looked at the floor.

"Ali." He lifted my head with his hand. "I said why didn't you answer me?"

"I was coming down stairs and I didn't think…"

"That's right you didn't think. When did your mom leave?" He dropped his hand and turned away.

"She left about an hour ago."

"Alright now watch your brother and sister while I go out tonight."

"But I have to study I have a test tomorrow."

He turned around and laughed at me.

"You're not going to pass it anyway. You are going to watch your brother and sister and that's finale."

He walked into the other room where they were playing and kissed them goodbye and then he left.

I fed them dinner and then put them to bed. They didn't mind and I got about two hours of studying in before he came back. He was drunk and loud when he came in. I heard him come up the stairs and stop at my room. He stumbled through my doorway and over to my desk where I was sitting.

"Put on something nice and meet me down stairs." He stroked my hair with his hand.

"No." I shoved his hand away and he caught my wrist and pulled me out of the chair.

"I said put something nice on and come down stairs with me."

"And I clearly said no."

He threw me on the bed and then climbed on top of me leaning down close to my ear.

"Unless you want to wake up your brother and sister I best advice you to do what I say."

He got off of my and walked to my dresser and pulled open my underwear drawer. He shuffled through a few things and then threw some lingerie he had bought me on the bed.

"Put it on."

He turned to leave the room but before he left he faced me again.

"Your mom already thinks you're a liar don't make it worse for yourself." He left the room and I put on the lingerie. There was a sheer black nightgown that barley covered the matching underwear and bra.

I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and walked down the stairs. I didn't see him as I turned from the staircase and that was when he put his hands around my waist.

"Now this is more like it." He pulled me into the guest bedroom and threw me on the bed.

"No. You promised."

"What did I promise?"

I tried to get up from the bed but he threw me back down and started to kiss my neck. I started to hit him and then I felt a sever pain in my shoulder.

"You said that you were done last time. You promised you wouldn't do it again…" I was starting to cry.

"And then you told your mother. Lucky for me she didn't believe you. She said that you never liked me and were trying to pull off your ballet bruises and ones I gave you. Don't you see that no one believes you Ali?"

I kept trying to get away but he wouldn't let me. He had dislocated my shoulder and was going to do whatever it took to keep me there. He moved from my neck to my face as he tore my nightgown off.

"STOP please!" I pleaded with him but nothing came of it.

He pulled himself on top of me and pinned me down. Tears were streaming down my face but that only pleased him more. I could only lay there are he raped me again. He did this every time my mother left town and she didn't believe it was happening. I had made it known to her very early on in her relationship with him that I did not like the guy. Two kids and a business trip later I found out why.

It was a year after my mom finally told my dad I was his. He was surprised. It had been sixteen years since he proposed to my mother and the same number of years since I was born. They arranged a custody agreement that let me see him once a week. It was a Thursday morning that I returned home to see my mom's bags packed. My dad dropped me off as my mother waited for a car to pick her up. Dave was next to her holding Brooke who was only two in his arms. Ashton was playing in the grass.

"Mom what is going on?"

She looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"I got a call from work last night. You know that promotion I was going for?" I quickly nodded. "Well I got it but that means I have to travel a lot. I have to go out of town for a few nights."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You are going to help Dave out right?"

"I guess."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

We hugged and said goodbye.

"Okay my car is here. I have to go."

She waved as she drove away. I couldn't stand to see her leave so I went inside the house. Dave walked in a few minutes later.

"Your grandmother is going to take Ashton and Brooke tonight."

I looked at him confused being as he never said I was going.

"What about me?"

He looked at me with something I couldn't place in his eyes.

"Uh. I would prefer it if you stay here with me. I want to surprise your mom with something and I think you could help."

"Okay."

"Could you get your siblings ready?"

"Alright."

I took them upstairs and got them changed. Then I pack their over night bags and brought them down to Dave. My grandmother Lorelai and grandfather Luke were waiting with him.

"Well if it isn't my dancing granddaughter and her younger siblings." She gave me a hug and then took Brooke. Asher hugged Luke and then Lorelai. Luke took the bags from me and gave me a hug.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"It's going to be a blast."

"I'm sure. I have to get up early to go to dance and I have some stuff to do tonight. But next time I promise."

"Alright." My grandmother looked disappointed.

"Then that is everything. I will pick them up tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. Say goodbye to daddy kids because by the end of this adventure you will be like daddy who?" Lorelai smiled as she walked out the door.

Dave walked them out and waited for them to leave. He brought in a pink bag and handed it to me.

"This is for you." He handed me the bag.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

"Alright."

I opened it and saw several sets of lingerie.

"What is this for?"

Dave shrugged.

"Nothing in particular. Why don't you try some on for me?"

"Dave…"

"Ali. Just one."

"No."

That was the first time he lost his temper with me. The grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the bathroom and forced me to try on all of the lingerie he bought me and when I got to the last set he raped me. When he was done I was bruised and bleeding. He left me in the bathroom and I locked the door and waited for morning.

In the morning I cleaned myself up and got ready for dance. I was too ashamed to tell anyone what happened so I never told anyone about it. When my mom came home and saw me she was worried about the bruises so I told her what Dave had done. She asked him and he swore he never laid a hand on me and said it was from dance. He blamed me and said I was making it up to break up their marriage. They had been in a rough patch for a while and it was easy to believe that I wanted him gone. I didn't keep that fact a secret and it was true that I came home from dance bruised but never like that. My mom believed him though just like she would believe him now.

I woke up naked the next morning. I sat up and a surge of pain shot through my shoulder again. My shoulder was more than dislocated I needed to go to the hospital.

A/N: So this chapter is an introduction to the story from Rory's daughter's POV. I wanted to set the scene for the story first and then get into Rory's POV and Logan's (he is Ali's father if you couldn't tell). This is going to end up being a Rogan story so just be patient and please tell me what you think!

**-Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my shoulder and got out of bed. I wrapped the comforter around my body and went upstairs to get dressed. Dave was passed out on the couch and I walked quickly so I would not wake him. Once I was in my room I shut my door and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top that I had to force over my arm. I slipped on a pair or shoes, grabbed my phone and ID and walked downstairs.

I was almost out of the house when my phone dropped from my hand and crashed on the floor jolting Dave awake.

"Where are you going?"

I picked up my phone and looked at him.

"Ali where are you going?"

"To the hospital." I spat.

"Why?"

He seriously looked like he had no idea why.

"Because there is something wrong with my shoulder that's why."

"Crap. Okay wait right there let me grab the kids and the car keys." He turned and scrambled calling Ashton and Brook to get up. He grabbed Brook and Ashton almost forgetting the keys.

"Okay go get in the car."

I walked out to the car and got in. I was hoping I could have gotten out without him but it would have been hard for me to drive with one arm and in sever pain.

It took twenty minutes to get to the Hartford hospital and once there I was seen right away. Dave stayed with Brook and Ashton while I went to get x-rays of my shoulder.

After the x-rays the doctors went to look at them and I was placed in a room. It was a few minutes before the doctor came in.

"So your shoulder will be fine. You have an AC joint sprain. It is a stage three sprain. That means you have a rupture of both AC and CC ligaments, which often results in a superior displacement. Luckily we can treat this by taping your injury, placing your arm in a sling and icing the injury. We were concerned about the amount of bruising to your body though. Your dad…"

"Step-dad" I correct him.

"Oh your step dad told us that you were a dancer and that you got a lot of the bruises from that but I think that this is more than just that. Do you need to tell me something?"

I looked out the door and saw Dave standing outside listening. I wanted to tell the doctor what was going on but if he didn't believe me it would only get worse.

"No."

"Alright then I want you to stay over night and we will take it from there. Is there anything you need?"

"There is one thing. Can you get me a phone? I need to make a few calls."

"Certainly."

He left the room and Dave came in.

"So what did you tell him?"

He was the least bit concerned about how I was he only wanted to know if he was in trouble.

"Nothing."

"Good. Now if they ask how you did this to your arm I told them you fell down the stairs."

"Did you call my mom?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"She is leaving to come back I told her she didn't need to but she wanted to be here."

"Did you call anyone else?"

"Just your grandparents."

"Alright."

Dave took a seat on the chair in the room. He was not going to leave me until he knew I wouldn't talk. A nurse brought a phone to me and I called my dad.

It rang twice before he picked up.

"This is Logan Huntzberger."

"Dad."

"Ali. What's wrong?"

"I'm in the hospital."

"Are you alright?"

"I will be."

"What happened?"

"It's my shoulder."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Yes." I started to cry. I know it was sad but I wanted my dad.

"Alright I am on my way. Which hospital?"

"The one in Hartford."

"Okay I will be there soon."

He hung up the phone and I placed the phone back on the cradle.

"You called your dad?"

Dave was reading a magazine.

"Yes."

"Is he coming?"

"What do you think?" Dave glared at me and I backed off. "Where are Ashton and Brook?"

"They are in the hospital's children's area."

"Oh…"

"There she is."

We were interrupted by my grandmother.

"Lorelai Allison Gilmore, what did you get yourself into?"

"She fell down the stairs Lorelai."

"She did? You did? Huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing. So how are you?"

"Better now that they gave me pain medication."

"I bet. What is the fix for your shoulder?"

"A sling, some tape. Nothing special."

"Well I am going to be here until you are all better okay?"

"Yeah."

"So how does your doctor look?"

"Grandma!"

"What I am just curious."

"Speaking of curious where is grandpa?"

"Um I think I lost him some where around nurse three."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I was asking for directions a few times and then I must have lost him. Well I better go find him actually. You stay right here."

"Okay."

She left and I laid back. I closed my eyes and got some sleep.

How the hell did my daughter end up in the hospital? I kept thinking of all the ways she could have hurt he shoulder but nothing made sense. She was a classically trained dancer for goodness sakes she didn't just have accidents. I parked my car and rushed into the hospital. I marched up to the front desk and asked what room Lorelai Allison Gilmore was in.

"I'm sorry sir that information can only be given out to family. Are you family?"

Of course I was family I was her father for crying out loud. Even though I was late showing up to that party but that was because her mother forgot to mail my invitation.

"Yes I am her father. Logan Huntzberger. Do you want to see my ID?"

"No that is not necessary. She is in room 204."

"Thank you."

I departed running to catch the elevator. I slipped in just before the doors closed. The elevator ride lasted a few second and when the doors opened I dashed out to find her room. It was the second door on the left. I opened the door and walked in. The doctor was finishing up taping her arm and placing it in a sling.

"Dad!"

"Hi Ali." I walked further into the room and saw Dave sitting in a chair. "What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs early this morning."

My daughter fell down the stairs? That was impossible. Ali was the most graceful person I had ever seen. The only time I saw her stumble was when I tripped her with my foot. There was no way she could have fallen down the stairs.

"Oh."

"Yeah I was sleeping when I heard something fall. I rushed out to see her lying at the bottom of the steps grabbing her arm. That was when I rushed her here."

"Well I am glad you took her here. Hey you look tired, why don't you go grab something to eat. I will be here with her. It's fine."

"I'm okay. I think I should stay here."

Why didn't Dave want to leave? From what I could tell he had not left her side since he was allowed in the room. I know he has raised her for a few years but Ali was not that fond of him. She made that point clear to me the first day I met the guy.

"Dave I think you should go."

"I said I was fine." He stood up and walked towards me. "She wants me here. Isn't that right?" He looked at her and I saw her avoid his eyes. Did he do this to her?

"Dave this is the last time I am going to ask you nicely. I think you should leave."

He looked at me and then left without saying a word.

"So doctor how is she doing?" He looked out the door and then motioned for me to close it.

"Well her arm is fine but I don't think this injury was sustained from falling."

I looked over at Ali who was starting to cry.

"Ali." I put my hand over hers'. "What happened?"

She looked up at me and then to the doctor.

"No one is going to hurt you Ali. You're safe now. What really happened?"

"He raped me. Again.

A/N: So like I promised the POV changed from Ali to Logan and later on it will go to Rory. I am glad that people are reading my story but please review and let me know what you like and dislike. Thank you!

_**-Katie**_


	3. Chapter 3

I was in a state of shock. I had seen her once a week for almost a year and I never figured it out. She told me that she hated him but I thought it was the normal I hate my step dad thing not this. Nowhere near this.

"Ali have you ever told any one?" I asked grabbing her hand

"Mom. She doesn't believe me though."

How could Rory not believe our daughter? Ali was not a bad kid and she usually didn't lie about things, especially something as serious as this.

"Anyone else?"

"No. I wanted to though."

"Why didn't you?"

"When mom didn't believe me I thought no one would. I felt trapped and that I would be written of as a liar."

I stoked her hair.

"Ali your mom is having issues with him as it is. She probably believes you but she doesn't want to face the fact that she made a mistake."

"Daddy?"

"What Ali?"

"I don't want to go back there. I won't."

"You aren't going there as long as he is there Ali I promise you that. Now I am going to talk to the doctor and a nurse will make sure you are okay."

"Alright."

The doctor opened the door and motioned for a nurse to come in.

"Yes doctor?"

"I want you to stay in the room with miss Gilmore and make sure her step-father does not enter. He has been banned from the room by her father Mr. Huntzberger." I waved at the nurse

"Anything else?"

"That is about it. Thank you."

"No problem."

I followed the doctor out of the room where Dave was waiting.

"Um. Logan I need to pick Rory up so I will be back in a little while."

"Okay." He turned and walked away and I followed the doctor into his office.

Lorelai saw me and her and Luke followed me into his office.

"Doctor these are Ali's grandparents Lorelai and Luke. I think it would be best to alert them of the situation."

"Alright then take a seat and we will discuss the issues."

Lorelai sat with Luke but they both looked at me with concern.

"Is everything alright? I thought that her shoulder was going to be fine."

"Her shoulder is not the problem Lorelai it's how her shoulder got hurt that is the issue."

"She didn't fall down the stairs did she?"

"No."

"Let me explain something. Legally I cannot allow her to go back to that house. Now all of you are relatives and I would like to place her with one of you…"

"Wait why can't she go home?" Lorelai looked at me.

"Lorelai did Rory ever tell you about a conversation she had with Ali?"

She thought for a moment.

"Not recently. She hasn't had a really good relationship with Ali in the past year or so. Why?"

"Dave hurt her shoulder."

"How?" Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand as he tensed.

"When he was raping her..."

"Where is he I am going to kill him!" Luke was standing up and pacing.

"Clam down Luke." Lorelai pulled him back down.

"Do we know this for sure? Is there a test we can do?"

"Yes there is a rape test we can do and I am going to have the nurse do one. But in the event that this is true who is going to take responsibility for her?"

"I am." I stood up. "And she is telling the truth. I don't need a test to prove it."

"Logan I believe her too but we just want to be sure and have proof to show Rory. She is not going to take this very well."

"Well maybe if she listened to Ali the first time this happened we wouldn't be here right now."

"What this wasn't the first time?"

"Not according to Ali, and she told Rory."

Lorelai looked down in disbelief.

"How? When?…"

"I don't know the specifics Lorelai but I know she needs to get out of there." I turned to the doctor. "Run the test."

There's his car. I was nervous. It had been a rough morning to begin with and then I got Dave's phone call. Ali was rushing to leave the house when she fell down the stairs. She had become rather clumsy in the last few months and now she was in the hospital.

I got into the car and closed the door. Ashton and Brooke were in the back seats.

"How is she?"

Dave looked at me and smiled.

"She is fine. The doctor was with her and her father when I left."

"Logan is there?"

"Yeah. Ali called him."

"But she didn't call me? Wonderful."

"I told her that you wanted her to call you as soon as she could but she didn't listen. Just like she didn't listen when I told her to slow down this morning."

Ali used to listen to everything we told her but in the past year she had turned into a defiant teenager. I was glad to hear she was all right but she was going to hear about not calling me. It was a short drive and Dave dropped me off when we arrived.

"She is in room 204."

"Thank you."

I shut the door and ran to the elevator. It seemed to take forever and I knew I should have just taken the stairs. When the doors opened I flew out of them and into her room. Ali was alone with a nurse when I walked in.

"Mom."

"Ali!" I ran to her bedside. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

She seemed distant. I could tell that she had been crying being as her face was still wet with tear marks.

"You're not fine what is going on?"

"Nothing."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Logan.

"Ace…"

"Logan I told you to stop calling me that a long time ago now quit it." I removed his hand from my shoulder and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. Rory we need to talk." I saw a seriousness in his eyes I had not seen in a while and then I turned to Ali.

"Not right now Logan we can talk later."

"Rory it's important."

"Not as important as our daughter Logan."

He backed off and walked to the other side of the bed. The nurse was about to leave when Dave walked in.

"I'm sorry sir but you need to leave." The nurse blocked Dave from entering the room.

"It's fine he is my husband."

"I'm sorry but I cannot let him into this room. Doctor's orders."

"Then let me speak to the doctor." Just then a six-foot blonde hair man walked into the room.

"You must be Rory. I am Doctor Steven." He extended his hand to me and I accepted his handshake.

"Why can't my husband enter the room?"

"I don't want him in here while we run a few test." The doctor closed the door with Dave outside.

"What test?"

"A rape test Rory." Logan spoke up.

"Seriously a rape test. Who raped her this time?"

"Rory…"

"No Logan she has pulled this before trying to break up my marriage and I will not allow it to go any further. I do not authorize the test."

"But I do." Logan walked over to me. "Why do you think she is lying?"

"Because I know how she feels about Dave and she would do anything to tear us apart. No test. And it doesn't matter what Logan says I have full custody and I want him out of the room."

"MOM!"

"Ali be quite. If you don't want Dave in the room fine but there will be no test and Logan is not allowed in either."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me Logan."

A nurse came in and escorted Logan out, but that didn't stop him from leaning back inside the room.

"Rory you better damn well get a good lawyer because Ali will be leaving with me!"

"Screw you Logan!" I shut the door and went to the doctor. "When will she be able to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I will be back then." I left the room not wanting to hear anymore.

Dave came rushing up to me but not before I noticed Logan talking to Lorelai and Luke.

"What just happened?"

"One minute Dave." He sat back down and I marched up to them.

"What the hell is going on? I leave town for a business trip and get a phone call that my daughter is in the hospital after falling down the stairs. And to top it all off I get here and you are telling me my daughter was raped by my husband. I cannot believe you! If my daughter was raped I would know. Dave is a kind man who has done nothing but care about her since I met him. I don't want to hear anymore Dave and I are leaving and in the morning Ali will be coming home with me…"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Logan stepped in front of me. "If you don't believe her fine. But I will not stand by and let her go back to that house even if that means fighting you in court. Until we can do that I propose she stays with your mom."

I looked at my mother but she didn't look at me. Was I wrong? Dave had never laid a hand on me or one of our children. How was I supposed to believe he had these random outbursts of violence when I was not around and then became normal for weeks on end? It's not possible but if it made Logan sleep better at night I would agree to it but he was up for a hell of a fight for Ali.

"Fine but you will be hearing from my lawyers." I turned and grabbed Dave. "Let's go home."

I waited for Rory to leave before I returned to Ali's room with Lorelai and Luke.

"Dad!"

"Hey!"

"I thought mom had you thrown out."

"She did but she left with Dave so her rules don't apply any more."

"What about the test?"

"Unfortunately she still has a legal right to deny the test being as she has full custody."

"Does that mean I have to go back there?"

I grabbed her trembling hand.

"No sweetie." Lorelai spoke up. "You will be staying in Stars Hallow with Luke and I. Logan couldn't get her to agree for you to live with him but you like us right?"

A small smile appeared on Ali's face.

"Of course I do."

"So tomorrow morning Luke will come back and pick us up and then we will be in for boat loads of fun."

"Us?"

"Well I thought I would spend the night with you if you don't mind. Your mom is going to be back in the morning so your dad thought it would be better for him to just come over later tomorrow to see you but I will be here."

"That sounds great."

"I'm glad." Lorelai took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Well I better be going I need to call my dad and have him assemble a team of lawyers."

"But Logan you hate your dad."

"I know Lorelai but I want to do what is best for Ali and if he ever wants to meet her, which he does, he will help me out."

"Yeah." Lorelai looked down at the floor and started to tear up. Luke wrapped him arm around her waist to comfort her.

"Look Lorelai I know how hard this is for you but I am not trying to take Ali away from Rory, just Rory's inability to see behind the curtain Dave is hiding behind. As soon as this is cleared up I promise Ali will be Rory's again."

"I know. It is just that Ali was Rory's Rory and they had a great relationship and I should have know something was wrong…"

Ali interrupted her.

"Grandma how could you have known? I didn't tell anyone other than my mom and I should have told you. It's my fault…"

"No don't you ever say that Ali." Lorelai turned to her granddaughter and stroked her face. "This is not your fault. Your mother is supposed to protect you and she has failed at that. This is not your fault it's Dave's."

"Well Logan and I need to get going." Luke kissed Lorelai and Ali and then walked to the door. "You coming?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I gave Ali a kiss and then waved goodbye to Lorelai.

Luke was quite on the walk to the cars that was until we reached them

"You know I never liked you yet Dave was the one who I should have worried about. He slipped right by me as a nice guy who was going to take care of Ali and Rory and yet I hated you. Jeeze after all this time I was so wrong about you and Dave. He was the one I should have hated not you. You know Rory was scared to tell me she never told you about Ali. I hated you for leaving them from three years before Rory told me. Three years. And then when Ali was seven Rory met Dave. He was kind and yet Ali hated him. She knew people let me tell you. Rory thought it was because he was taking her away from Ali but I should have known. A year later there was Ashton and they got married. Now Ashton is eight almost nine and Brooke is two and Ali got the brunt of everything. Rory won't admit to it but she only had Brooke to try to save her marriage but apparently he wanted more. I really hate him. I just wish Rory could see what he is. Lorelai is so torn up over all of this. We both know Ali would never lie about this. We just wish we knew sooner you know. I would like to think we could have prevented all of this. Ali is like a daughter to Lorelai and I. We watched her all of the time when she was little. In fact we raised her the first year of her life while Rory was making a name for herself. I mean Rory was there a lot but not as much as we were. Ali was Lorelai's last kid and now to see this happen to her it is heart breaking. God if only I had known he would be dead right now!" Luke wiped a tear away from his eyes. "Anyway I just want to say I don't hate you anymore just save Ali."

A/N: So I wanted to end this chapter with a heart felt speech but I never figured it would have been from Luke although I liked the way it turned out. Like promised it had Rory's POV and I am now promising she won't be oblivious for long. Rory might be OOC but I didn't have that great of a reference for when she was mad so I winged it! Anyway I hope you like it and please REVIEW!

_**-Katie**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Dave I am leaving to go to the hospital to see Ali."

Dave looked up from the computer. "Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

I smiled. "No if she doesn't want you there it's best you don't go."

He stood up and kissed me.

"Alright I will stay here with Ashton and Brooke then. Have fun."

"As if." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay."

I left the house and walked out to my car. It was a rather short drive to the hospital shorter than I anticipated. I had left early expecting it to take longer so when I got to the parking lot I waited for a few minutes before going up to Ali's room.

As I walked up to the hospital I took a deep breath and walked in. To burn off some steam I took the stairs up to Ali's room. When I got there I was surprised to see my grandparents there. Suddenly I felt like one deep breath was not enough. I pulled myself together and entered the room.

Emily turned and faced me

"Oh it's you." She turned away and started to talk to Ali again.

"Well hi to you to Grandma."

Emily ignored my comment and continued talking to Ali. I walked over to my mom who was mildly ignoring me too.

"So when does Ali get to leave?"

My mom turned to me and faintly smiled.

"Well Luke was going to pick us up but after they..." She point to her parents. "Found out they insisted on taking us. So whenever the doctor lets us take her."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So are you going to come over?"

"I am not sure if I am wanted there." I looked down at my feet. I had made it clear to Ali how I felt and she probably did not want me around.

"Rory you are always wanted at my house no matter what." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Then I guess I might come over for a bit." I gently pulled my hand away from her when the doctor entered the room.

"Okay Ali I have signed your release forms and you are good to go. Anytime you are ready you may leave."

"Thank you Doctor." Emily extended her hand and he shook it in return.

"Anytime Mrs. Gilmore."

The doctor turned and left the room. I stayed where I was while Lorelai grabbed Ali's clothes and brought them to the bathroom for her.

"Do you need some help?" I asked seeing Ali struggle to get out of the bed.

She looked at me and shook her head.

"I think I got it." She went into the bathroom and closed the door.

There was a silence that filled the room. I was uncomfortable. It felt like I was the bad guy and the rest of them were trying to make sure I knew it. It was a few moments before she returned and when she did the silence ensued. Richard grabbed her things and they all walked out together. I grabbed Ali's good arm and held her back for a minute.

"Ali I want to talk to you." She turned to face me.

"Mom I am not really in the mood to talk to you right now."

"Ali." I pleaded. "Please just let me talk to you."

Ali paused for a moment. "Alright."

I sighed in relief.

"Ali I know that you hate me right now and I get it but you have to see where I am coming from." Ali rolled her eyes. "You made it clear to me from the moment I met Dave that you hated him and I have to proof that what you say is true…"

"You could have had your proof last night…"

"Ali."

"It's true. I know you mean well mom but right now I am mad at you and I think I deserve to be mad at you. It was just you and I for the longest time before Dave showed up and then it was like I didn't exist. I felt like second place to him for a long time and that is not how is ever should have been. I admit that I don't like Dave and I never did but that does not mean that I would lie about something like this. Do you know how many times I have cried myself to sleep not feeling worthy of living? I feel damaged and scared. I don't think anyone can truly love me. Dave told me that I was not good enough for so long that I started to believe him. When you told me I was lying I felt broken like no one would ever free me from that hell and then I came here. This hospital has set me free from Dave. He can't hurt me anymore and I believe that. All that I hope is that he really is the man you think he is to you, Ashton, and Brooke because if he isn't you're in for your worst nightmare. I still love you but I can't live with you as long as Dave is there. I won't endure his abuse any longer and I don't care if you believe what I am saying because I will never return to that house as long as he is there. You need to know that because this could be the way you lose me for good. I turn seventeen in a few weeks and then there is not too much more time before I am gone. I just hope that you figure out what you need to before it is too late."

Ali turned and walked away. I wanted to go after her but I couldn't. Something she had said struck me and left me motionless. I couldn't figure out what it was but something was not sitting right with me. I waited a few moments and then walked out to my car and got in. I decided against going to my mom's house it would just be too hard to face Ali again. I sent a quick text to let my mom know that I was not going to make it and then returned home not being in the mood to do too much more.

I felt bad leaving my mom like that. She deserved better but I was too mad to deal with her. She was Dave's enabler and I was his victim. She let him hurt me and that was not something that I could just forget. I needed more time and hopefully she would understand that. I quickly caught up to my grandma and great grandparents. They hadn't noticed that my mom had taken me aside.

"So Ali what do you want to do for your seventeenth birthday?" My great grandma had a smile plastered across her face.

"I'm not sure."

"Well what do you think of letting me plan the whole thing?" She asked as we were getting into the car.

I would like to have a big birthday but I still had some time to think about what I wanted to do exactly and having her plan it now meant that it would be more of what she wanted rather than what I did.

"We will have to see as the time gets closer but I will let you know."

"Okay. But not too late." She sounded a little sad that I had not immediately agreed.

It was a moderate ride to Stars Hallow. I loved the little town but I knew I was going to feel trapped her after a few weeks in this place. I was hoping my dad could get custody by then so I could move some place else.

My grandma got out and opened the door for me. It wasn't much but it was better than my alternatives at this point. I walked up the steps and into the house before I realized I had nothing now. All I had was the clothes I was wearing with the conversation I had with my mother there was no way I was getting my clothes from her. So I pulled out my phone and did the only thing I could think of. I called my dad.

"So when do we get to meet her?" My parents had asked the same question since they found out about Ali. It had been a year since I found out and out six months since I told them.

"Soon." It was the typical answer I gave them but this time it was true.

Rory had been against me bringing Ali to meet them since she didn't have the best experience with them and up until now I had respected Rory as a mother but after this it was time for me to start making decisions in Ali's life.

"That is what you always say Logan." My mom was complaining.

"I know but this time it is different. Just let me talk to the lawyers about custody and then I will call and work out a time with you okay?" My call waiting started to beep. "Hold on a second someone is calling me." I looked at the phone and saw it was Ali. "Hey I need to go Ali is calling."

"Logan call us back as soon as you are done talking to her."

"Alright. Bye." I didn't wait for them to hang up I just switched to answer Ali.

"Ali?"

"Hey dad."

"What is up? Are you out yet?"

"Yeah I am at my grandma's house."

"That's good. I will be over in a little bit then."

"Yeah about that…"

"What do you not want me to come?" I started to worry.

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Well I don't have any clothes and I just had a fight with my mom so I don't think I can even get my old clothes. Do you think…"

"I would be honored to get you new clothes."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"That would be great. Wait I have to ask first. Hold on." I heard her put the phone down on the table so I waited. "Okay that works."

"Okay I will be there soon."

"Thank you!"

"No problem."

"See you soon."

"Okay"

"Bye dad."

"Bye Ali." I hung up the phone and called my parents back.

" Logan? What did she want?"

"Clothes mom just clothes."

"What do you mean by that?" My dad sounded confused.

"Well being as she just moved in with her other grandparents and she has nothing to wear being as she is fighting with her mom she needs some clothes."

"So are you guys going shopping?" My mom sounded curious.

"Yes we are why are you asking?"

"Well Logan do you think she would mind if your father and I tagged along? I mean he doesn't have to work today and we were going out anyway…"

"You really want to meet her?"

"Yes. We have been waiting long enough and there is no time like the present."

"Alright."

"Seriously you are agreeing to this?"

"Don't sound so surprised I said I would let her meet you. It was Rory who was putting it off."

"I know but last time you said we could…"

"Last time I was not in a custody battle for my daughter. We will meet you at the mall in Hartford in about an hour. Is that enough time?"

"Plenty. Thank you Logan!"

"Just show up."

"We will."

"And be nice."

"She is our granddaughter for goodness sakes…"

"Yeah Rory's daughter and I remember how you treated Rory when you first met her."

"And were we wrong?"

"Yes. And you still are. Now behave and I will see you there. Goodbye."

"Bye Logan." I closed my phone and I put it in my pocket.

I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to be doing but there is no time like the present. I took a deep breath and got into my car. I just hoped Ali liked them.

The minutes seemed to tick by as I drove to Stars Hallow. I never understood why Lorelai didn't move closer to Rory and her parents when she had the chance but I guess she was just in love with the little town. Personally I hated it. Every time I went there I was treated like a sex object. Miss Patty and Babette always pinched or smacked my butt. Even now. I guess it was their way of accepting me but it was a little weird. When I finally arrived I parked behind Emily and Richard's car. I had not expected to see them here but it didn't really matter. I got out of the car and quickly made my way to the door hoping Babette would not see me. I was about to knock when the door opened and Ali was standing in front of me.

"He's here. We're leaving. I love you." She called into the house and then shut the door. "Get me out of here."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked knowing the answer.

"What do you think? They are arguing about my seventeenth birthday. I just want to get out so shall we go?"

I laughed.

"We shall."

We hurried out to the car and got in. We were half way to the mall when I decided that I should tell her my parents were meeting us there.

"So Ali I need to tell you something." She looked at me with concern. "It's nothing bad I think."

"What do you mean by you think?"

"Well I am not sure how you are going to react so I think it will be fine."

"You think what will be fine?"

"Well my parents are waiting at the mall to meet you and before you get mad I just want to say that you don't have to meet them if you don't want to…"

"Dad I want to meet them."

"Really?"

"Really. My mom was the one who was against it but I can make my own choices."

"I just don't want you to do something you don't want to do. I mean I can't imagine what your mother has told you about them…"

"Dad you don't have to worry about what she has told me I am capable of making my own decisions I am almost seventeen."

"That is true. So you want to meet them?"

"Yes dad."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay then I can't wait until we get there."

"Me either."

The rest of the ride was in silence. I was not sure what to say to her. She seemed excited to be meeting my parents but I really couldn't tell. She said she was fine with it but Rory was her mother and she couldn't have told her good things about my parents. I could feel my heart start to pound as I parked the car.

Ali and I got out of the car and walked into the mall. I was not sure where my parents were going to be but once I was inside there was no need to look any further. They were standing in the entryway waiting for us to arrive. I ushered Ali over to them and made the introductions.

"Ali these are my parents, your grandparents, Mitchum and Shira."

**A/N:**_** What do you think? A cliffhanger I know but trust me it will be worth your wait. I have big plans for the next chapter and I will get that out as soon as I can so please review and just maybe I will get it out sooner!**_

_**-Katie**_


	5. Chapter 5

They were nothing like what I had pictured them to be. My mom always described them as cold unfeeling people but I guess sixteen years can change a person or two in this case. Mitchum extended his hand towards me and I shook it graciously. Shira was more reserved than her husband but her smile told me she was excited to be meeting me.

"Okay now that the introductions are out of the way, why don't we start shopping?" My dad put his arm around my waist and ushered me into a store nearby. Mitchum and Shira followed us.

I found a few shirts and two pairs of jeans. My dad wanted to buy me dresses and finally we agreed he could buy me one dress per store. Luckily they would not sit idle in my closet being as I still had to attend Friday night dinners with the Gilmore's. He bought me an emerald green knee length dress. He loved the color on my and I was in no place to argue with him on that. Mitchum and Shira followed us around silently and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Dad..." I whispered hoping his parents wouldn't notice.

"What Ali?" He caught on and whispered back.

"What do I call them?" I wanted to address them but I was unsure how to go about how to approach this situation.

"Um..." He paused for a moment. "Call them Mitchum and Shira for now."

"Okay." I walked away from my dad for a moment and composed myself. "Dad..." I called but louder this time. "I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" I wasn't really hungry but I wanted to talk to them but in a more controlled environment.

"I guess we are getting something to eat. Do you want to join us?" My dad asked his parent not wanting to be rude.

They were hesitant at first but they agreed. We went to a little café at the end of the mall and sat at a table in the corner. My dad sat next to me and Mitchum and Shira sat across from us. My dad ordered for us and then silence until I spoke.

"So do you have any questions?" Everyone turned to look at me.

Surprisingly Shira spoke up.

"So your mom and you are fighting?"

For a first question it was rather tough.

"Yeah we are."

"Well I am sorry to hear that. Ali what did your mom tell you about us?"

"Mom..." My dad interjected.

"It's okay I will answer that question. She told me about the dinner she had at your house and about working for Mitchum. You are not exactly what I expected but I guess people change."

"Well I am glad you think so."

"I usually don't let other people shape my opinions..."

"Logan I really like your daughter."

"She's your granddaughter."

"Yeah but we had nothing to do with how she was raised."

"And you think I did? This was all Rory."

I shrunk in my seat. I was just starting to forget what I had said to my mom earlier.

"So how old are you?" Shira was back to asking me questions.

"Sixteen almost seventeen. In fact my birthday is next month."

"Really when is your birthday?"

"October eighteenth. Emily and Richard, my great grandparents, are trying to throw me a party. If that happens you guys should come."

"If?"

"Yeah mom that is what she said. If..."

"Well I think you should have a birthday party..."

"Really mom I always thought you weren't big on birthdays."

"Usually I'm not but she is only young once and she might as well celebrate while she is young."

"Like I said I am not sure yet but I will let you know."

"Okay but if you want I would love to help plan the event if you would like."

"I will keep that in mind."

"So Logan tells us you're a dancer."

"Yeah I dance. I would like to pursue it as a career but I won't be dancing too much until this shoulder heals."

"Yeah Logan told us about that... So how did you get your start with dancing?"

"Well my mom and I were living in Stars Hallow with my grandma and Miss Patty was persistent that I should dance." They looked a bit confused. "Miss Patty owns a small dance studio in the town. My mom took dance lessons from her when she was young but dance wasn't her calling. Miss Patty wanted me to take the class so my mom signed me up and apparently I was a natural. I studied there for a while and then Miss Patty told my mom I had outgrown her dance studio. My mom asked me if I enjoyed dance and when I said yes she signed me up at another dance studio in Hartford and since then I have been dancing everyday."

"That takes a lot of dedication."

"Yeah but it is worth it."

"I bet. So how did you get so dedicated?"

"I just love it. I really cannot explain it that well but I guess I will try. The way I look at dance is that it is taxing and there are moments that I wonder why I keep going but I will never stop. It takes a lot of time and work but the love I feel for it keeps me going because there is nothing that I would rather do. I know it sounds silly..."

"No it doesn't. I am glad that you have found something that you enjoy at such an early age. One question though, how does that work with school? I mean are you behind at all because of your dance schedule?"

"No, at this point I am ranked number one in my class so I would say I am doing pretty well."

"Number one?"

"Yeah. Hopefully I can keep it up for a few more years and then valedictorian here I come!"

"You really do have high goals."

"I'm just trying to keep myself engaged in everything I do."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Well what do you have clothing wise? That was why you came right? To get some clothes?"

"Yeah. Right now I have a dress, a couple shirts, and a few pairs of jeans..."

"Well that is not nearly enough."

"I mean I need a few more shirts but its fine..."

"Nonsense as soon as we are finished eating why don't we finish shopping and this time I will help."

Shira picked up her fork and ate the salad that was in front of her. I picked up my burger and took a bite of it. From what I could tell my mom was very wrong about how they would be with me.

We finished eating and then left to finish shopping. When that was finished we said goodbye and my dad drove me back to Stars Hallow. We were both surprised to see my grandparent's car still in the driveway.

"Well here you go." My dad said putting the car in park.

"Aren't you going to come in?"

"I think it would be better if I didn't."

"Come on dad. Do it for me. Please?" At this point I wasn't below begging. If they have been here for that long the more people the better. "Pretty Please?"

"Okay but only because you're begging."

We got out of the car and walked up to the porch. My dad was carrying my bags and I opened the front door.

"Grandma we're back!"

"In here."

I walked into the kitchen where they were all sitting drinking coffee. Luke wasn't there so I figured he must be at the diner.

"In here."

I followed Ali into the kitchen to see them all sitting around the table. I still had her bags in my hand so I placed them in the corner and then walked in behind her.

"Oh Logan I didn't know you were here."

Emily got up for where she was sitting and gave me a hug.

"Yeah Ali wanted me to walk her in. It's nice to see you again. Emily, Richard it's been too long." I shook Richard's hand.

"It really has Logan. What do you say to coming with Ali to Friday's dinner?"

"I still have to go to that?" Ali's smile faded.

"Yes you still have to go. So what do you say Logan?"

I looked over to Ali who had pleading eyes and then to Lorelai who was shaking her head wildly.

"Well I was going to have dinner with my parents..."

"So invite them. I would love to meet up with Shira and Mitchum again. It has been too long."

"I guess I can ask them..."

"So you'll be there?"

"It looks like it."

"Good. So Ali how was your day?"

"Rather good..." She looked over to me. I guess she was not sure if she should tell them about meeting my parents. "I um... met my grandparents."

"You did?" Lorelai looked concerned.

"Yeah. They were nothing like mom said they would be like. They were very nice and I think I invited them to my birthday party..."

"You're going to let me throw the party for you?" Emily was more concerned about the party than anything else.

"Well maybe. I am going to have a party but we will talk more about it at Friday night dinner."

"That sounds reasonable." Emily smiled. "So was that the first time you met them?"

"Yeah."

"I asked her if she wanted to meet them first." I felt like I needed to defend myself.

"He did and I was fine with it." Ali must have felt the same way.

"Then I guess I am happy for you." Lorelai put a small smile on her face. "Your mother is going to be upset with me though."

No one said anything.

"Well I think I should get going..."

"Us too. Richard."

"Goodbye Lorelai, Ali." Richard hugged both of them.

"We will see you tomorrow then." Emily and Richard turned and walked out. I walked over to Ali into a big hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear.

"Anything for you." I whispered back. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to Lorelai. "Thank you for everything."

"No thank you Logan. I will see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah. You will. Until then?"

"Until then."

"Bye."

I turned and walked out to my car. Emily and Richard were gone and I was thankful that they had not waited for me. I got into my car and drove home. I was almost there when I remembered that I needed to call my parents to invite them to the dinner.

I pulled out my phone and dialed their number. The phone rang twice before my dad picked up.

"Logan?"

"Hey dad."

"Do you need something?"

I sighed.

"No dad I have a question for you and mom."

"What is it?"

"Emily and Richard invited all of us to dinner at her house tomorrow. You don't have to say yes..."

"Will Ali be there?"

"Yeah..."

"Then so will we. What time?"

"Dinner starts at six."

"We will be there by five thirty then."

"Okay then I will see you there."

"That you will. Good bye Logan."

"Bye dad."

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I was in deep with this girl and there was no place I would rather be.

A/N: This week is exam week for me so I am going to be very busy but after this week I can write whenever I want so YAY! But that means that this will be the last up date for any of my stories for a little bit. Actually I am half way done with the next chapter of this story but its not done yet so maybe I can cheat and get that one up soon but something has to give this week and well it has to be this. Thanks for reading and please review!

_**-Katie**_


	6. Chapter 6

I put my head back on the pillow. It was the third time I had woken up and it was only two. Maybe I should have gone to see Ali yesterday. Dave thought it was better that I came home when I did. Brooke was fussy since I left in the morning and Ashton had been quiet all day. Nothing had felt right since I let my daughter stay with someone else. I mean the someone else was my mother thankfully but it wasn't over. I knew that Logan must have talked to his dad's lawyers by now and soon I was going to have to do some lawyer hunting myself. I tried to close my eyes but tears burnt them as soon as I tried to close them so I settled at staring at the ceiling. Ali was my baby. It was her and I against the world for the longest time and it had faded. No I let it fade and for what? In the end all I have done is lost my little girl. I remember her first smile. It was the day that I was leaving for an interview with a company in New York. My mom was holding Ali while I searched for my left shoe in the time before my Prada and Jimmie Choos.

"Rory you are going to do fine."

"I'm just nervous. I turned down the campaign trail so I could have Ali and what if that seriously hurts my chances?" I had finally found my shoe and I took Ali from my mom. She was so tiny lying in my arms. Her bright blue eyes looked up at me and I pushed her blonde curls out of her face.

"Hi baby mommy will be back later. Grandma is going to take care of you okay?" I kissed her forehead and there it was. Ali had a smile plastered across her face directed towards me.

I kissed her again and handed her back to my mom. I got the job and a few more after that. That was the day Ali reminded me where my heart was.

I looked back at the clock after struggling to keep my mind occupied. It was six in the morning. It sat up in bed and pushed the covers onto Dave. I hadn't slept much but I wasn't tired. I just kept playing through Ali's words in my mind. As much as I hated to say it I missed having her around. She was right we weren't as close as we used to be and it was getting worse everyday. I went down to the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot. I dragged a stool up next to the counter and waited for the coffee to brew. I was dreading going to Friday night dinner tonight. I knew Ali was going to be there and I knew that Dave was coming. It was bound to be interesting to say the least.

When the coffee was done I poured myself a cup and sat down at my desk. I pulled out my laptop and checked my email. There were a bunch of emails from work and I would get to them later. I scrolled down and found one from my mom. I looked at the time stamp and found that she sent it at midnight last night. I opened it and read it.

Rory my darling daughter,

I don't know if you are going to actually read this so I am going to make this short and to the point. First off know that I love you no matter what. Secondly I want you to know that Ali really loves you too. And my final point is that you need to listen to her, and I mean really listen to her. Don't just hear what you want to hear but hear what she is actually saying. That is all I have to say.

Remember I love you.

-Mom

I closed the email and kept it as new. The words danced in my mind. First off know that I love you no matter what. I knew she loved me. I never doubted her love. She was willing to do anything for me. The only reason she offered to take Ali was to keep Logan from taking her away from me. Secondly I want you to know that Ali really loves you too. That actually was something that I needed to hear. I felt horrible for everything we have gone through and it is good to know that no matter what she still loves me. I guess it's just like I love my mom no matter what. And my final point is that you need to listen to her, and I mean really listen to her. Don't just hear what you want to hear what she is actually saying. Didn't I do that? She spoke I listened and then I dismissed her. Was I wrong? Did she try to tell me something that I missed because I was to busy being appalled? It didn't matter right now. I had pushed her so far away from me I would be surprised if she even acknowledged my presence at dinner to night.

I stopped thinking about it and moved onto my work emails. Most of them were unimportant and the rest I would deal with later. I was about to exit out of my email when a new email from Logan appeared. I debated if I should open it but I decided against it. Logan was nothing to me and now that Ali was out of my house I had no need to talk to him except through our lawyers. I closed my laptop and took my coffee and sat down in front of the window. The sun was just beginning to rise. Weather wise it was going to be a perfect day but emotionally this day was going to be a hurricane. I was still staring out the window when Ashton put his hand on my shoulder.

"Mom are you okay?"

I turned to him and motioned for him to sit next to me. He pulled a chair up next to me and sat down.

"I'm fine I just..."

"Miss Ali?"

I had to admit my kids knew me well.

"Yeah."

"You know she's not lying. Dad is horrible to her when you leave."

"What are you saying?"

"After you leave he yells at her and calls her names when Brooke and I are playing. He hits her and then he leaves. By the time he comes back Brooke and I are in bed but I always here her crying. Her eyes don't sparkle anymore mom. She is not the same Ali she used to be. He has changed her and not in a good way."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ali was telling the truth or at least Ashton was supporting her story, but now what? Dave had been so good to me and what if he got violent with me when I told him I believed her? I just need to talk to him when Brooke and Ashton aren't around.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" His voice startled me. Dave was walking over to where we were sitting.

"Oh nothing I just had some work to do and I must have woken Ashton up on my way down." He leaned over and kissed me. Ashton got up and went into his playroom. Dave sat down on the chair.

"So how is work?"

"Good." I lied. It was a mess that I was going to have to deal with later.

"That's good. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes sound good."

"All right pancakes it is." Dave got up and took my cup into the kitchen. I looked out the window again and then got up and followed him. I checked to see if the door to the playroom was closed and then asked Dave a question.

"Is Ali telling the truth?"

He turned around surprised.

"Rory we have been through this..."

"Is she telling the truth?"

"Absolutely not..."

"Then why is Ashton telling the same story?"

He got quite and then grabbed my waist and kissed me.

"Hun, she baby-sits them all the time. Ashton is just trying to protect his sister. It's normal for kids to want to do that. Ali is gone and Ashton just wants to find a way to bring her home. He is so young he doesn't know what he is accusing me of all he knows is that if you believe Ali she will come home. Do you believe me?"

It was hard not to. Ashton could very well be lying to bring Ali home but my children weren't liars. I kissed him and pulled away.

"Of course I believe you but I think we should talk to Ashton about what he is implying."

"You know what you are so busy why don't I take care of it?"

"Not tonight though we have enough to worry about."

"That makes sense." We kissed again and Dave went back to making pancakes.

I turned to go back to work when Brooke started crying. She usually didn't cry but we probably didn't hear her calling for us and she thought she was alone. I went upstairs and into her room.

"Good morning Brooke." I pushed her door open to see her standing in her crib sobbing. "It's okay baby." I picked her up and tried to soothe her. "What's wrong?"

"I want Ali!" She started to cry again.

I forgot that Ali was the one who woke her up every morning. Ali started that when Brooke was two months old. Dave and I weren't morning people so Ali thought she would help out by waking up with Ali after she got back from dance.

I let Brooke cry for a while and then I decide to change her. Her crying died down a little bit but she wasn't happy. I debated taking her to see Ali but she was going to see her at dinner so why make the extra trip.

I carried Ali downstairs and put her in the playroom with Ashton.

"Okay now stay in here for a while and in a little bit we can eat pancakes."

"No pancakes! I want Ali!" Brooke stomped her feet and crossed her arms.

"Brooke." I got down in front of her. "We are going to see Ali tonight."

"You promise?" She lowered her arms.

"I promise."

"Okay." She ran off to play with Ashton.

I guess I never realized how much Ali held this family together. I watched them play for a minute and then joined Dave in the kitchen.

"What was wrong with Brooke? It took you forever to bring her down."

"She wanted Ali."

"Oh..."

"Yeah I forgot that she woke her up every morning."

"Is she okay?"

"She is fine now but she misses her."

"Well Ali can explain everything to Brooke when we see her tonight."

"I guess. So when will the pancakes be ready?"

"Right now." Dave pulled the last pancake out of the pan and placed it on a stack of pancakes. "Kids breakfast!"

"Rise and shine Ali, the sun says hello!"

"Tell it to go back to sleep!" I pulled the covers over my head just to have them rudely yanked off of me.

"Ali get up I made breakfast!"

I sat up.

"You made breakfast?"

"Well I married Luke so technically yes."

"Nice try grandma."

"You're up so my job is accomplished."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay but just to make sure the blanket and the pillows are coming with me."

"Fine." She took them and left.

I threw my feet over the side of the bed and stood up. It was weird not waking up in my own bed but I could get used to it. I walked over to the dresser and took my brush off the top and brushed my hair. I was going to change into normal clothes but I could smell pancakes from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen in my pajamas and sat down at the table.

"Coffee?" My grandma offered me a cup.

"Yes please." I took the cup from her hands.

"How old are you?" Luke had turned away from the stove.

"Sixteen."

"And you drink coffee?"

"Yeah. I inherited the biological need for coffee to survive."

"Jeeze Lorelai look what you have done to this family."

"I know I am so proud." She gave me a hug and we both laughed.

"So how much longer for the pancakes?"

"A few minutes." He turned back to the stove and flipped a few pancakes.

"Did you sleep alright?" My grandma had taken a seat at the table.

"Yeah it was fine until some crazy woman came in and woke me up this morning."

"Oh then I guess you met our crazy house guest Linda. She doesn't respect sleep at all."

"I guess. So what are we going to do today?"

"To start we are going to eat breakfast and then I have to go to the Inn and Luke is going to the diner so you are free to roam."

"I'm free?"

"Yeah. Unless you want to go with one of us."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay just be here and dressed at four so we can leave to go to dinner. Oh and lunch at the diner."

"Works for me."

"Good."

"Pancakes are ready." Luke put the plate of pancakes on the table.

I passed the plates around and we all put a few pancakes on our plates. Luke and I ate them plain while grandma covered hers with syrup, chocolate chips, and whipped cream.

After breakfast I stayed at the table while grandma went upstairs to change and grandpa cleaned the kitchen.

"What do you think you will do today?" Grandpa Luke was washing the last plate.

"I don't exactly know. I might go into town for a bit and maybe swing by the diner and the inn. It just depends on how much time I have."

"You know Miss Patty might need some help with her studio. I know you can't exactly dance right now but maybe you could help her with teaching."

"That sounds promising. Maybe I will see what I can do there."

"Good. I don't want you to be sitting around the house all day."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Plans fall through."

"I know."

"Okay well I have to go to work but I will see you later."

"Okay. I love you grandpa."

"Love you too Ali." He kissed my head then left for work.

I went into my mom's old room and changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt. Then I went out to the living room and sat by Audrey Hepburn my grandma's dog. Her old dog Paul Anka had passed away a few years ago and then this year my grandpa bought her little Hepburn for their anniversary. It was sweet. She really missed him and Audrey Hepburn helped with her grief. My grandma came down a few minutes later.

"Ali lets talk."

"About?"

"I emailed your mom last night."

"Why?"

"Are you mad?"

"Why should I be? She is your daughter, you have a right to email her."

"Well it was a short email."

"What did it say?"

"I told her that we loved her and that she needed to listen to you. I wasn't sure if I should even send it but I did."

"It's fine. I mean you didn't type anything that wasn't true and that I haven't already told her so I can't be mad."

"Yes you can. If you're mad then be mad..."

"I'm not mad grandma. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. One more question, more of a request..." She pet Audrey Hepburn's head.

"What is that?"

"Can we think of a name other than grandma?"

I laughed. Over the last sixteen years, of the years I could call her something she has floated between names. Since Brooke was born we stuck with grandma but she did complain about it a lot.

"Why?"

"It makes me sound...well old."

"Okay then we can try other names. What should I call you until then?"

"We can try the casual thing and you could call me Lorelai. Or the formal thing and you could call me Mrs. Gilmore-Danes..."

"So stick with grandma until we come up with something?"

"If we must."

"We must."

"Okay well I have to go to work so I will see you later."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too Ali." She kissed my head and walked out front.

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. All that was on was the kid shows I used to watch with Brooke. I quickly turned off the TV before I started to cry. It had been one night away from my family and I was on the verge of tears. I grabbed Audrey Hepburn's leash and opened the door. She came running outside with me and I put her leash on. I held onto it with my good arm and we walked into town. Kwan and Steve were throwing a football in the front yard and ran to greet me when they saw me.

"Hey Ali." Kwan took Audrey from me and Steve led me to their house.

"Hey guys. What is going on?"

"Nothing much. We ditched school today. Do you want something to eat?"

"No I just ate but thanks." Steve had always had a crush on me while Kwan was always dating some girl. I had to admit that they were always dating someone. Even when we were toddlers they were always with a girl. Even Steve, he would crush on me but date some other girl.

We went into their house and sat down at the table.

"So what brings you here?" Kwan was playing with Audrey Hepburn.

"I'm surprised you don't know..."

"Why is there something to know?" Steve was leaning closer to me.

"That depends on who knows after I tell you."

"Well that depends on how juicy the information is."

"So no secrets?"

"We can keep a secret...ignore Steve."

"It's not like it is going to be a secret all too long in this town anyway. So I guess you noticed my arm."

"Yeah but we didn't want to be rude."

"I figured. Well my step dad broke it. So I'm here now and that's it."

"You just moved out?"

"Was it an accident?"

I was about to answer when the door opened and Lane came in with Chiles, Steve and Kwan's younger sister.

"Steve, Kwan I told you no visitors. Oh and hi Ali. It's nice to see you in town again. How is your arm?"

"Shoulder and fine. Hi Chiles." Four year old Chiles came running over to me and gave me a big hug. She looked so much like Lane.

"Um buys I need to talk to Ali for a minute can you take Chiles to Pre School?"

"Sure." Steve picked Chiles up and Kwan took Audrey Hepburn for a walk.

"So I heard about your step dad..."

"Who told you?"

"Luke. I asked him about your arm and he pulled me aside and told me the entire story yesterday. I think the whole town knows unfortunately. I just want to let you know that you are welcome here anytime. I mean Chiles loves you and so do Kwan and Steve."

"Thanks."

"So when will you go back to school?"

"Monday."

"Fun. Are you still going to Chilton?"

"Yeah by my mom's request."

"So she talked you into staying there? I know last time we talked you were thinking about changing schools."

"I was but my mom told me either I went to Chilton or nothing. We haven't had the best relationship in the past few years."

"I can tell. You know she is just stressed..."

"From work yeah I hear that excuse all the time. If you don't mind I think I'm going to leave now..."

"What about Audrey Hepburn?"

"Can you have Kwan or Steve drop her off later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Bye Lane."

"Bye." I walked outside and took a deep breath.

I walked around town and ran into Miss Patty at Dosies market of all places.

"Oh Ali over here."

I put my head to my chest for a second. Of all the people to run into I was not ready for her.

"Hi Miss Patty. How are you?"

"Oh just fine doll. Tell me how is dance?"

"It's going really well minus a few minor setbacks."

"Don't worry about it hun all the greats over came obstacles and you will too."

"Thanks."

"Anyway I was wondering if you would mind covering my five pm classes next week?"

"That would be wonderful."

"Oh I am so glad because those girls have just lost inspiration and I think seeing you might put the fire back in their bellies. Well have a good day and I will see you Monday at five."

"See you then. Bye."

"Goodbye sweetie."

I walked over to Luke's and sat down at the bar. Kirk was sitting next to me with Lulu and Derek their two-month-old son.

"Hey Ali!"

"Hi Kirk."

"Have you met Derek yet?"

"No I haven't the last time I was here you guys just found out he was a he."

"Yeah it's been a while. Well this is my...our son Derek. His name has no significance other than we liked the name. We found it in a baby name book."

"That's nice Kirk and congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks."

"Ali?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here so early? It's not even lunch time yet."

"I know I got bored."

"Did you talk to Miss Patty?"

"Yep."

"Why don't you take a walk down to the Inn I'm sure Sookie would love to see you."

"In other words you have no work for me and you have no idea what to do?"

"Exactly."

"Okay then I am going to the Inn."

"Thank you but I will see you for lunch?"

"Of course."

"See you then"

"Yeah yeah." I got up and walked over to the Inn.

Michel was at the front desk so I stopped to talk to him for a minute.

"Oh Ali what a pleasant surprise. Why didn't your grandmother tell me you were in town?" Michel and I always got along. Apparently he and I bonded when I was a baby and I was the only child he has ever liked.

"Probably because she hates to share me when I'm here."

"Yes that could be it. Oh dear what happened to your arm?"

"Oh this?" I pointed to my shoulder. "It's nothing too serious."

"Well just do what the doctor said and it won't turn out to be anything serious. So are you here looking for your grandmother?"

"No I'm just visiting."

"Wonderful. I have some stuff to finish up here but if you can occupy yourself for an hour or two maybe we can do lunch."

"Only if you will eat diner food."

"Maybe not. See me before you leave though."

"I will. Bye Michel."

"Goodbye Ali."

I walked back into the kitchen to find my grandma talking to Sookie.

"ALI!"

Sookie ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hi Sookie."

"Let me guess you went to the diner early?"

"Yeah grandpa is mean when he works."

"Tell me about it. I go behind the counter once and all of a sudden I am banned from the bar area. Not just the bar or the counter but the entire area surrounding the bar."

"You know the rules. Anyway I didn't come to see you..."

"You didn't? I'm hurt."

"You should be because I came to see Sookie."

"Yay a visitor." Sookie clapped her hands together. "I never get visitors."

"Well that is about to change. How are Davie, Martha, and Victoria?"

"Oh they are so good. Davie loves college and Martha moves out at the end of this year. I still have a year or two with Victoria thankfully."

"That's good. How is everything here?"

"Good, Michel is still getting on my last nerve but I still love my job."

"I'm glad. Oh so I was wondering if you would be willing to make my birthday cake again this year?"

"Of course I will honey! I can't wait go get started. If you think last year was great this year is going to be so much better. How many people are there going to be? Oh that doesn't matter your great grandmother will fill me in. I am so excited!"

"Sounds like it."

"Well I feel left out so bye." My grandmother turned and left the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"No I'm good. I ate earlier."

"Okay. Hey why don't you go horseback riding?"

"I think that would be hard in my condition."

"Nonsense. Ask someone to help you get up on the horse and you can totally ride. It's a good way to relieve stress."

"You're talking about the Dave thing right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah."

"You know it's still a good suggestion."

"I think I will give it a try."

"That's good."

"So I will see you later?"

"Of course."

I waked out to the barn and one of the stable hands helped me get on Adagio a new addition to the Dragonfly Inn. I wasn't sure where I was going to ride but I took off on a trail near the barn. It was a little hard at first only riding with one arm but after a few minutes I got used to it. I had been riding for a while when I heard another horse approaching. I slowed down to let the other person pass but instead I heard them slow down and walk their horse next to me.

I noticed that the horse wasn't one from the Inn. It was a beautiful white horse and the rider was not too bad looking himself. I stopped Adagio and waited for him to say something.

"Hey Ali."

I sat there in shock. How did this boy know my name? He was dressed in a blue riding outfit and a velvet helmet covered his hair.

"Do I..."

"Know me?" He pulled off his helmet and reveled the short blonde hair that complemented his blue eyes.

"Adian? What are you doing outside the precious confinements of your families estate?"

"Nice to see you too Ali."

"It's not that it's not nice to see you but you're way out of Hartford."

"Yeah well Trigger and I might have gotten a little carried away."

"Trigger?"

"Hey my dad and I named him when I was ten. Trigger Dugrey seemed fitting."

"Six years later not so much huh?"

"Yeah but Trigger is a good horse. Speaking of outside of Hartford why are you here? And what is with your shoulder?"

"I'm visiting my grandma and it's nothing."

"Nothing huh? Then why is your shoulder taped and your arm in a sling?"

"I tore my something some thing or sprained something else."

"Oh all of these technical terms are confusing me."

"Ha ha... Wait why aren't you at school?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Shoulder and grandma. You?"

"Dad out of town and parent's divorced."

"Ah. So skipping?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah. Well I might want to be heading back to my grandma's Inn. Hey I know it's a weird question but do you want to join me?"

"Yeah I would love to."

We turned Adagio and Trigger around and started to ride back to the Inn. We talked a little but nothing too serious. Adian was a Dugrey and every girl at Chilton fawned over him and yet he made me his personal quest.

When we got to the barn Adian got off of Trigger and helped me down. We took the horses into the barn and the stable hands took care of them for us.

"So this is that little town you talk of."

"Not all of it. This is the Dragonfly Inn where my grandmother works."

"Ah I see. And where is the rest of this small town?"

"Here lets go." I started to walk towards town and Adian grabbed my hand.

"How many times do I have to say no?"

"Until it turns into a yes."

"And what happens if I say yes? Do I turn into another notch on your bedpost or will it mean something?"

"Ali really?"

"Really." He pulled me in to his body and kissed me.

I didn't want the kiss to stop. He wrapped his arms around my waist and with my one good arm I placed my hand behind his neck encouraging him to continue. It would have lasted longer but a deep cough caused us to pull apart.

I turned to find my grandma standing a few feet away from us with her arms crossed in front of our chest and tapping her foot on the ground.

"Um...Adian this is my grandmother Lorelai Danes."

Adian extended his hand towards her and luckily she accepted.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Danes Ali has told me so much about you."

"That's funny she never told me about you."

"GRANDMA!" I basically screamed horrified.

"It's okay Ali it's not like we were dating or anything right?"

"Well we weren't dating... but now..."

"So you're taking Adian...?"

"To see the town Mrs. Danes."

"Oh, well have fun and I will meet you at Luke's for lunch and bring your friend. It was nice to meet you Adian."

"You too Mrs. Danes."

"Call me Lorelai please I have enough trouble with her calling me grandma."

Adian laughed.

"I'll do that."

"Well I need to get back to work bye guys."

"Bye." I took Adian's hand and dragged him towards the town.

"That was awkward."

"Tell me about it. I am horrified. Now I have to hear about that kiss until...well until something bigger happens."

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The kiss?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you did."

"Well yeah I did."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means maybe."

"That's not a no..."

"But it's not a yes either."

"True but it's better than nothing."

"I guess." I took his hand and we walked into town.

A/N: EXAMS ARE DONE! Okay now that I have that out of the way I figured I would post this chapter. The next chapter is going to be the dinner so that should be exciting. Please Review I love reviews and let me know if you have any good fight ideas for the entire dinner thing.

_-Katie_


	7. Chapter 7

I stopped at the edge of town and turned to look at Adian. He was so naive, so young, and so unaware about what he was willingly walking into.

"You know you don't have to come with me. We can just turn around here and walk back to the Inn."

"I know that I don't have to go but I want to Ali."

"Adian you don't understand they are going to talk."

"So let them talk Ali. What is the worst that their talking can do?"

"It could turn into rumors and it could get back to my family or worse your family."

Adian just laughed and took my hand.

"It will be fine and plus is it a rumor if it's true?"

"Adian."

"What you said maybe."

"Yeah maybe not yes. And we had this conversation already. So do you..."

"Want to date you?"

"Yeah."

"I've been dying to date you."

"Okay."

"Okay as in yes?"

"Okay as in let's go." I took his hand in mine and we walked into town.

I could hear the whispers as we walked past. I looked down at his watch and saw that is was just after one.

"Hey are you hungry?" I stopped walking and turned to Adian.

"A little why?"

"My grandfather owns the diner over there and I am suppose to meet him and my grandmother for lunch do you want to join me?"

"I would love to."

I smiled and pulled him towards the diner. The whispers had not stopped when we reached the diner and I could tell that Miss Patty was dying to figure out who I was with. We walked inside and my grandfather came to greet us. My grandma was sitting at a bar stool, I figured that she would have told him who I was with.

"Hey Ali." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hi grandpa, this is Adian he goes to school with me."

"I'm sure."

"What has grandma told you?"

"Nothing."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Adian extended his hand towards him.

"Call me Luke." He excepted his handshake.

"Okay Luke I like your diner."

"Yeah it used to be a hardware store." Luke said going into the kitchen.

We went and sat by my grandma on the bar stools.

"Oh sweetie we can sit at a table if that is easier for you."

"This is fine."

"But a table might be better so we can look at each other."

"This is fine."

"You're both wrong you all are going to go upstairs and I will bring up some food. Adian what would you like?"

"I'm not sure."

My grandmother and I both gasped forgetting that he had never been here.

"He would like a famous hamburger and fries and a coke and fries. Did i mention that he wants fries?"

"Alright so four hamburgers with fries."

"Yep!"

"Okay now get, I think the whole town is trying to ease drop on our conversation."

We all started to laugh. There were at least twenty people pressing their faces against the window to get a closer look and at least fifteen more inside trying to hear what we were saying.

We all got up and moved into the apartment upstairs. Although my grandparents lived in the house together my grandfather had kept his bachelor pad for times like this. We all sat around the table in silence that was until my grandmother decided to speak up.

"So you two are an item?"

I looked at Adian and he nodded to me.

"I think we are. It's new though so don't think I just didn't tell you about it."

"That's good cause I was worried that we were losing our communication thing."

"Don't worry about that."

"So can I tell your mom about this?"

I didn't respond. This was not something that I felt comfortable discussing with my mom. I used to tell her everything about my life but after our relationship took a big hit we haven't talked about my personal life since.

"If you want." I figured that there was nothing that could really hurt or relationship anymore.

"What do you think about my granddaughter Adian?"

"Wait a second if i can't call you grandma then I don't want you to call me your granddaughter. I want a cool name like G-daughter or something like that."

"Okay so maybe I went a little overboard with the whole not calling me grandma."

"You think?"

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Adian do you want to come to dinner at my parents house tonight?"

"Grandma what are you doing?"

"I'm being polite. So what do you think?"

"Well if Ali doesn't think it's a good idea..."

"Forget about Ali she would love for you to come. Wouldn't you Ali?"

I was shocked, she was not letting this go.

"What would great-grandma think?"

"All I have to do is call her and tell her to set an extra place at the table."

"What about Dave?"

"He won't do anything. Adian?"

"Sure."

"Yay! That's G-mom one G-Daughter zero."

"Okay I have food." Luke came into the apartment and placed the food on the table and then grabbed four cokes out of the fridge. "What did I miss?"

"Adian is coming to dinner with us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to change first but it's the Gilmore place right?"

"Yeah. Adian I never caught your last name what is it?"

"DuGrey."

"Wait as in Tristan DuGrey, those DuGrey's?"

"Yeah my dad named Tristan, why?"

"No reason in particular." She let out a small chuckle and exchanged a look with Luke.

"So shall we eat?"

Two hours later I took Adian back to the stable at the Inn.

"Okay so you will meet me there?"

"I would prefer you to come with me."

"I know you would but it would be better if I showed up with my grandparents but how about I meet you here tomorrow and we go to your house? I am sure that my grandma wouldn't mind if I borrowed Adagio again."

"All right then it's a date."

I kissed him as he led Trigger out of the barn.

"So I will see you later?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

He got on his horse and road off into the woods. I turned around and started to walk back to town. It was now three and I only had an hour to get ready to leave for Hartford. As I walked through the town there were still whispers but no one dared to get close enough for me to hear what they were saying.

I was walking up to the front porch of the house when Babbette came running over to me.

"Ali honey wait a second." I stopped and turned around.

"What's going on?"

"Who was that hunk or a man you were with in town today?"

I giggled a little bit.

"That was Adian a boy from my school."

"Is there something going on between you two? Miss Patty was sure there was something going on and you know she is usually right."

"He is my boyfriend."

"Ah that is great.I am so happy for you sweetie, now I have to go."

"Okay. Bye Babbette."

"Bye Sweetie."

I turned back toward the house as she ran into town to spread the news. I couldn't help but smile as I walked into the house. This small town got better and better every minute I was here. I went inside and found Luke sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

"Yeah it was a quick walk."

"I can see."

"Do you know when grandma will be back?"

"No idea."

"That's great. I'm going to go take a shower and change for dinner."

"Alright I will tell your grandmother that you are here when she arrives."

"Okay."

I walked into my room and grabbed my bathrobe, dress, undergarments, and my brush and then headed up to the bathroom. I didn't have too much time to get ready but I really craved a good shower. I turned the water on and then hung up my dress on the door. I quickly undressed, took my sling off, peeled off the tape on my shoulders, and then stepped into the cold shower hoping that it would turn to hot water soon. I hated looking at myself in the mirror which was why I never undressed in front of a mirror.

Finally the water turned warm and I could enjoy the shower. I was halfway through my shower when my grandmother burst through the door.

"Oh my darling granddaughter!"

"In the shower."

"I know."

"What do you want?"

"Just to bug you and let you know that you have like ten minutes to be in the car."

I leaned my head out from behind the shower curtain.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." she pushed my head back into the shower.

"Fantastic." i finished washing my hair and then turned the shower off.

I grabbed a towel from the counter and dried off. After I had toweled off I stepped out of the shower and put on my bra and underwear. I was in a sheer panic when my grandmother barged in again.

"Five minutes, hon why are you crying?"

I wasn't aware but apparently there were tears sliding down my face.

"I just can't do it?"

"Do what honey?" She grabbed my brush and started to brush and started to brush my hair.

"This...this dinner. I can't even get ready without crying, how am I suppose to be able to get through an entire dinner?"

"Well I will be there, your grandfather will be there, Adian will be there, so will your dad, and your other grandparents, and you siblings, and your great grandparents. You will be perfectly fine."

"I guess but I am never going to be ready in time."

She just laughed and grabbed the hair dryer and started to dry my hair. While she was doing that I started to wipe my tears away and put some makeup on. All that was left for me to do was to tape my shoulder and get dressed. When she was done with my hair she helped me into my dress and then taped my shoulder.

"There you look perfect and we are only minutes late." She took my hand and led me down stairs. "Here we are."

"It's about time, no offense Ali."

"None taken."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go."

We all walked out to the car and drove to Hartford. By the time we arrived everyone else had too. Adian was sitting in his car waiting for me. When he saw us pull in he got out of his car and ran to me.

"Hey Ali, Luke, Lorelai."

"Hi Adian. My grandmother and grandfather got out of the car and started to walk towards the door.

"Shall we?" He helped me out of the car and we walked toward the door.

"No you ring it."

"Seriously, nothing has changed has it?" I reached through my grandparents and rung the doorbell.

"Oh my gosh Ali."

"What Adian?"

"I just realized how absolutely beautiful you look tonight."

"Thanks." I gave him a small kiss.

It was a minute later that my great-grandmother answered the door.

"You just cannot find good help these days."

"Hi mom."

"It's nice to see you Lorelai, Luke. Oh Ali you look marvelous oh and this must be your plus one." She extended her hand. "Hi I'm Emily her great grandmother."

"Hi i'm Adian DuGrey."

"Well lets not just stand here come inside."

This is it we were now entering the lion's den, past the point of no return, no turning back now.

_A/N: SO i know that this was going to be the chapter with the dinner in it but I had too much to include in this chapter but next chapter i promise! PLEASE I BEG YOU TO REVIEW!_

_Thanks_

_-Katie _


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was seated in the living room. My mom, Ashton, and Dave were seated on one couch. Brooke was sitting on my mom's lap. Shira was sitting on the couch across from them while my dad, Mitchum, and Richard were seated in arm chairs around the living room. Emily led us into the room.

"Well they are here now so why don't we move into the dining room for dinner. I'm sure it's ready by now." Emily started to walk into the dining room and everyone followed.

My dad caught up to me and pulled me into a hug. Adian stayed with me while we talked.

"Wow that Emerald dress looks stunning on you Ali."

"My dad picked it out!"

"Well I need to meet that guy he has great taste." We laughed and her turned to Adian.

"Oh dad this is Adian DuGrey."

"You must be Ali's plus one that everyone has been wondering about. I must say your mother is going crazy trying to figure out who you were bringing Ali."

"Yeah well my grandmother was the one who invited him. Not that I don't enjoy having you here Adian..."

"I understand."

"So what is the deal between you two?"

"You will find out later but I think we should sit down for dinner."

"Alright." The tree of us walked in and sat down at the table.

My seat was placed in front of my mother's seat. It was rather uncomfortable. Neither of us were talking to one another, we wouldn't even make eye contact. Luckily my grandmother and grandfather were seated next to my mom so there was someone to talk to face to face. Ashton and Brooke were seated between my mom and Dave. Mitchum was seated next to my dad who was to my left my grandmother Shira was seated next to him and Adian was to my right. My great grandparents Emily and Richard seated at the head of the table.

The maids served the first course and for the main part of the meal everyone was relatively quite. I was growing rather uncomfortable and so was Adian. He didn't say anything but the way my mom was staring at him would make anyone uncomfortable.

"So Ali who is your guest?" Mitchum looked at me with pleading eyes to start a conversation.

"This is Adian DuGrey..."

"DuGrey?" My mom nearly choked on the words.

"Yeah." That was the first time I had addressed my mother all night.

"Tristan?"

"He is my father."

My mom just nodded.

"So what is Adian?"

"What do you mean what is he? Human I suppose." My grandmother Lorelai started to laugh.

"No I meant are you two an item?"

"If you mean dating then yes." Dave spit out his drink and stared at my mother.

"Congratulations you guys." My dad seemed excited by the news, or he was just excited that my mother seemed unhappy.

Adian gave my arm a quick nudge. I turned to him and smiled that was all that I really could do.

"Since when?" My mother pried.

"Does that really matter Rory?" My great grandmother asked.

"No I was just wondering."

"Well they are together now so it doesn't matter."

"I am here mother so I would just like to know who my daughter is dating."

"Oh really now your her mother?" My grandmother snapped.

"Mom!" My grandmother was trying to defuse the situation but it was no use.

"I have always been her mother if you want to talk to someone about not being a parent why don't you yell at Logan!"

"I would have been her father for more than a year if someone would have told me I even had a daughter."

"I shouldn't of had to tell you! If you wouldn't have given me am ultimatum then you would have known!"

"Or you could have called me. I never changed my phone number, and even if I did you could have told my parents and they would have told me!"

"Oh really let me just knock on the Huntzberger's door because I was always so welcomed!"

"Really Rory you don't think that we would have invited you in?" Mitchum was getting his two sense in.

"You can't really blame her I mean you tore her to shreds almost every time you saw her." My grandmother was defending my mom.

"If she could handle constructive criticism there would not be a problem..."

"You call that constructive?"

"Will you two knock it off?"

"Why mom do you side with them?"

"No I never said that..."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Does it matter what she is saying mom? You and I both know that Grandma doesn't care..."

"Don't go there Rory. Just because your grandmother and I disagree doesn't mean that I am siding with you."

"I never asked you to take my side, in fact there are no sides!"

"Then what do you call your daughter living with me?"

"I call it a load of crap! Dave take Brooke and Ashton for a walk or something I think we need to talk."

Dave got up and took the kids with him. Adian was trapped at the table and I felt really bad, he had no idea what we were even fighting about. I mouthed the words I'm Sorry to Adian but he just mouthed It's fine.

After a quick break from fighting it started back up again.

"Now let me tell all of you something, I love my daughter but that does not mean that what she is doing is right! And about this whole thing of Ali living with you mom it's because of him." She pointed to my dad.

"Don't drag me into this it's Dave fault that she is not at your house."

"Oh really it's Dave's fault? I'm sure that Dave is the one suing for custody... oh wait that's you."

"I wouldn't be suing for custody if you had any clue about what was going on under your own roof. You know if you didn't travel all the time you would be there for her..."

"Oh yeah because you know from experience. Your dad wasn't there for you and now you know all about parents who travel for work!"

"Rory knock it off you and I both know that Ali is telling the truth."

"You might think you do but I am not so sure!"

"What are you talking about mom?" I asked.

"You and this lying thing, oh and getting your siblings in on it that is just wrong!"

"Are you kidding me?" I could feel my heart pounding. "I would never do that. Do you realize that I would never do that? You were the person who raised me and do you not trust your own parenting?"

My mother had no response for what I had said. In fact no one had anything to say.

"Now if you don't mind Adian and I are going to leave now. Thank you great grandma for everything and I will see you next Friday."

I got up and Adian followed me to the door. There was no protesting but I could hear the fighting start back up again as we left the house.

Adian stopped me before we got to his car.

"Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"I will be, but I'm sorry you had to see that."

"My parents just went through a divorce I am used to fighting."

"I know but I didn't want you to have to sit through that."

"It's fine. Do you want to come back to my house?"

"Sure. I would go in and ask but I don't think that there is a point."

"How about you send your grandmother a text and let her know that you are going with me."

"Okay." I took my phone out of a pocket in my dress and sent a quick text.

_Went to Adian's because of the fighting. Call me later and let me know when I need to be back. I'm sorry!_

_-Ali_

"Alright then shall we make our way to my car?"

"I guess so."

Adian put his arm around my waist and we walked over to his BMW. He opened the door for me and I got in. It was a beautiful silver convertible, nicer than my mom's Prius and my grandmother's Jeep. He got in the car and we drove to his house.

I was stunned when we pulled into his driveway. It was a mansion bigger than my grandparents house which meant that it was a bigger than any house I had been in before. I had heard stories about my dad's childhood home but I had never seen it before. Adian must have noticed because he started to laugh.

"You never knew I lived here did you?"

"No I knew that you loved in a big house but I never thought that it was this big."

"Most people don't imagine that it is this big."

"Is your dad home?"

"Probably, he was when I was leaving."

He put the car in park and walked around to my door and opened it.

"Here you are Ali." He helped me out.

We took my hand and we walked into his house. His dad was on the phone when we walked in so we went into the kitchen.

"Hey do you want something to eat? I mean we only got through the first course before we left."

"That's true, yeah if you have something."

"Let me ask Casandra."

"Casandra?"

"Our house keeper."

"Oh."

"Wait here a second and I will be right back."

"Alright."

I took a seat at the counter and waited for him to come back. It was a few minutes later that I heard someone behind me. I turned to find Mr. DuGrey standing behind me.

"You must be Ali."

"Yeah, you're Adian's dad?"

"Please call me Tristan. Why are you guys back so early? I thought that Adian told me he was having dinner with you."

"Well that was the plan but there was a fight between my family and we didn't quite get through the first course."

"Ah family dinners."

"No it's more like Gilmore dinners."

"Gilmore?"

"Yeah, Gilmore. Why did my family act the same way when they heard DuGrey?"

"Your family reacted?"

"Well my grandmother and my mom, actually my mom almost died when she heard your name."

He chuckled.

"I'm glad to here I still have an effect on her."

"She didn't seem too thrilled."

"I bet. Who is she married to?

"Dave Emerson of Virginia."

"Is he your..."

"Dad? No."

"Then who is?"

"Logan Huntzberger."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Your mom got around didn't she?"

"They were college sweethearts but the relationship died."

"That's too bad that Logan has some class."

"I guess."

"So she married someone from Virginia?"

"Yeah, not my first choice." Adian walked through the door and waited for me to finish.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes. You can join us if you want dad."

"I have a few things to finish and I already ate but you two enjoy yourselves plus I wouldn't want to intrude."

"It was nice to meet you."

"You too, oh and I would love to have you over to dinner another day."

"I think I will take you up on that."

"Great."

Adian took my hand and led me into the dining room where there were two place settings set up. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. He then walked around the table and sat across from me.

"So is this what a proper dinner is suppose to fell like?"

"It wasn't that bad Ali."

"Actually it was horrible and I get that you are being nice about it and all but it was horrible."

"Ali I have seen worse trust me. What is this whole thing with Dave and the rest of your family?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I mean we were dating now but I didn't want the world to know about what Dave had done to me.

"It is a complicated issue."

"In other words you don;t feel comfortable talking about it with me."

"It's not that I just need some time."

"Take all the time you need i'm not going to pressure you to tell me."

"Thanks I appreciate that."

Emily called dinner off early. Logan left with his parents and Rory pulled me aside while Dave got the kids in the car.

"Mom Ali is coming home."

"What do you mean? Did she ask to come home?"

"No."

"Then why do you think she is coming home?"

"I want her to come home and I am her mother so what I says goes."

"And I am your mother so what I says trumps what you say."

"Mom!"

"Rory!"

"I do not have to take this."

"Then take Logan and I to court because Ali is staying with me until a judge sides with you."

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me."

I turned and grabbed Luke on the way out.

"Let's go." he followed me out to the car.

I saw that Adian's car was gone so I checked my phone to see if Ali texted me.

_Went to Adian's because of the fighting. Call me later and let me know when I need to be back. I'm sorry!_

_-Ali_

I decided that I would call her later. For all I cared she could stay at Adian's house just as long as she didn't go home. I was sure that this was not the last I would hear about this. I sent Ali a quick text.

_Got your text. Your mom wants you to come back home. I told her no but you know your mother. Anyway have a good time and you can stay there if you want but just remember I can tell you a speech about babies if you mess around. Have fun, Love you!_

_-G-mom! Haha_

I got into the car and we drove back to Stars Hallow. It was a quite ride but I wished that dinner had turned out nicer for Ali's sake. I think the last thing she wanted tonight was to have a giant fight. Aidan seemed to calm her down though. I liked this Adian guy he really cared about Ali, not to mention he was a DuGrey and he really took after his father in the looks department. When we got back I got a text from Ali.

_Are you sure? Adian said it was fine but I don't know. Oh and by the way no thanks on the baby talk. And thank you._

_-Love g-daughter! HA_

I sent back a quick _I'm sure_ and then closed my phone. I knew the Rory would be knocking on my door in the morning looking or Ali and it would be better if she wasn't here.

Luke and I went upstair and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and we needed a goodnights sleep if we were going to fight for Ali tomorrow.

_A/N: A good Friday night dinner fight right? Not my best work but it works. So next chapter is going to be good. Nothing like a good Lorelai Rory fight to start the next chapter. There will be a few more chapters before Ali's birthday party and I am thinking that her birthday party is going to be the event that makes her mom see Dave for what he is. So please review and I will try to get the next chapter out soon!_

_-Katie_


	9. Chapter 9

This was the finale straw. I had taken too much last night. My daughter got up and left and there was nothing I could do about it. For goodness sakes she was my daughter not my mother's. If I want my daughter to come home she better come home. I got into my car and drove to my mother's house. She wasn't going to hold my daughter ransom I was getting her back and today. When I got to my mom's house she was sitting on the porch with two cups of coffee beside her. I guess she was expecting me to come. I got out of my car and slammed my door to let her know that I was not happy with what was going on.

"Mom inside now!" I stormed past her and into the house.

I could hear her sigh and follow me inside. My guess was that Luke had left early that morning because he was no where to be found. I turned to find my mother behind me.

"Rory my answer is the same as it was last night, she is not going with you until there is a court order mandating her to go."

"That is not your choice. She is my daughter and I am here to bring her home. I don't care if you or Logan don't like it you can take that up with me, now where is she?" I had not seen her around since I entered the house. Maybe my mom had sent her away this morning expecting me but Ali would not be one to willingly go.

"She is not here." My mother was avoiding the question.

"I know that but where is she?" I asked more directly.

"She stayed at Adian's house last night."

"You let her stay at her boyfriend's house? Are you insane? You think I am a bad parent? I am not the one who lets a teenage girl spend the night at her boyfriend's house..."

"His dad was there..."

"His dad was that guy."

"Rory she didn't ask I told her to stay there."

"Great."

"You know what I don't need this from you."

"I know you don't because apparently it doesn't matter what I want for my own daughter you are just going to do whatever the hell you want."

"RORY!"

"Don't Rory me. Brooke won't sleep without Ali there, Ashton won't go near Dave, my house is falling apart. I want my daughter home!"

"I won't allow it"

"You are not her mother. You do not get to decide what is right or what she is doing. I get to do that. I gave birth to her so I get to decide what she does,not you, not Logan, not my grandparents, just me. I get to decide what my daughter does not you."

"You are thinking about what is best for you, not what is best for her..."

"What is best for me is what is best for her. Are you not listening to me? Our home, Ali's home, is falling apart without her there. We need her at home and I am taking her home so deal with it."

"Rory I am not just going to 'Deal with it' I am not letting her go with you."

"What is with this you letting me? You may be my mother but I am way over eighteen and she is my daughter..."

"I know that she is your daughter but she is my granddaughter and when you are being a horrible mother I get to call you on it and well..."

"So you think that I am a terrible mother? Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes." Her answer was short but it stung.

"I'm leaving. I will be back at five to get Ali make sure she is ready." I turned and walked back to my car. I wasn't going to leave without Ali, not today. I got in my car and drove into Hartford, i didn't dare face the town's people of Star's Hallow.

I woke up around ten. Adian let me borrow some sweats before I went to bed. They were a little big but they were really comfortable. I got up and went into the bathroom. I could not wait until I was able to use my arm again. I had an appointment in two weeks to check the progress of my arm and I was hoping for a good review, until then I was stuck with tape and a sling. I brushed my hair with a brush he had left for me and brushed my teeth with a new tooth brush that was laid out.

Adian was sitting on the bed when I walked back out into the room.

"Good morning sunshine." Adian got up and kissed me.

"I could get used to this wake up call." I put my one arm around his waist.

"I'm sure you could but I promised your grandmother that I would have you home by eleven so lets get moving."

"Wait how did you make that promise?"

"I guess she called you this morning and I saw her name on the caller ID and I picked up so she wouldn't worry."

"Thanks. Did I leave my phone..."

"In the kitchen."

"Oh, so should I get dressed?"

"Unless you really like that green dress you don't have to. All I am doing is dropping you off at your house so I don't think you need to change."

"True. Okay let me grab my dress and we can go."

I grabbed the green dress that was hanging on the closet door and I followed Adian back out to his car. He opened my door again and I got in. I wondered if he was always going to do that for me. He got in and we drove back to Star's Hallow. When we got there my grandmother was sitting on the porch crying. I thanked Adian grabbed my dress and ran to her.

When she saw me she wiped the tears away and tried to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"Grandma what is wrong?" I sat down next to her and gave her the best hug I could.

"Nothing..."

"G-mom!" I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. She let out a small chuckle.

"Your mom wants you to go home."

"Did you tell her I can't?"

"I didn't have the heart to tell her."

"You have to. She still doesn't want to believe me. She needs to know that we have concrete proof that he did..."

"Ali I already took you away from her I can't tell her that she can't forbid a rape test. Rory is a Gilmore which means she can't be pushed into believing something. The harder you push her towards something the faster she tries to run away. You and I are the same way."

"She needs to know."

"We can't Ali..."

"Do you want her to find out about it when she goes to court? If she is fighting so hard to get me back what makes you think she won't go to court?"

"Ali if we tell her trying to force her to believe what is going on she is going to think we faked the test. It will do nothing for us to tell her, all we can do is keep you away from Dave."

"What about Brooke and Ashton?"

"I'm not sure. They go to school during the day and Dave works most nights. They usually go somewhere over the weekend so they are rarely home alone with Dave."

"When do you think she is going to let go and allow herself to believe me?"

"I was just asking myself the same question. I know she wants to believe you but I think she can't believe that she let it happen to you. I think that is what the problem is. Ali do you hate her?"

I was shocked by my grandmother's question. I mean I wish I could be mad at her, it would make it easier, but I wasn't mad. She honestly didn't know what was going on and when I told her she stopped taking trips and had me going to my dad's more often although she verbally said she didn't believe me.

"I can't hate her."

"I want to promise you that she will come around and when she does she is going to be very upset with herself. She is probably going to doubt your love..."

"I know. I won't let her though. In a strange way she did all she could for me."

My grandmother gave me a hug and we sat on the porch in silence for a while. It was three in the afternoon when Luke came by with food. We were still sitting on the porch. I had dozed off and my grandmother took the opportunity to paint my nails pink.

"Grandma!"

"What? Your nails needed a little color and I like pink."

"Not when I was sleeping."

"Oh come on you would never let me paint them if you were awake."

"You think?"

"Will you two stop arguing and get inside so we can eat? I only took off for an hour."

"Aye Aye captain Luke!" My grandmother teased.

We all went inside to eat but not before my mother pulled into the driveway. Luke tried to usher me inside but I wouldn't let him.

"Ali get inside." My grandmother warned.

"No. This is not your fight grandma."

"Ali!"

"No." I walked past her to my mother's car.

She got out and closed the door. She was leaning against the car when I got there. My grandparents were standing on the porch watching what was going on.

"Ali do you have your bags?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not going with you."

"Ali, it's not a choice..."

"But it is mom. This is my life not yours. I know you don't want to believe me and I am fine with that, but I will not let you drag me back into that house. This is my choice whether or not you want to believe it."

"Ali..." She sounded hurt.

"It's over mom." I turned back towards the house and started to walk away. My mom didn't bother to follow me.

I heard her car door open and then close again. I was almost back to the porch when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Dave will be out of town tomorrow, please come over."

I turned to face her. If I could have I would have crossed my arms in front of my chest. There were tears streaming down her face.

"No." I turned and finished walking into the house.

My grandfather followed me into the house, my grandmother was the one who stood on the porch torn between me and her daughter. She said something to my mother and then came inside. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I slipped out the back door and ran to the Inn. I was out of breath when I reached the barn. It was only then that I realized that I was still wearing the sweats that Adian gave me. I didn't care I got a stable hand to saddle up Adagio and help me on. I was on a trail when I heard a horse galloping up behind me. To my surprise it was my grandmother on another horse from the Inn.

"Ali wait up." I stopped Adagio and waited for her to catch up.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"And I don't."

"Ali."

"What?"

"Why did you say no?"

"I said no because if I was to go over there for one night she would think that there was a chance for me to stay and it will never happen as long as Dave would be returning. I did not want to put her through that, I couldn't put myself through that." I let the reins loose on Adagio and he started to walk.

M grandmother let her horse do the same and we rode in silence for a while.

"So you weren't trying to hurt her?"

"No. I would never do that."

"You know your mother won't see it that way."

"Maybe she will see why I did it."

"She was angry Ali."

"I know but there was nothing I could do to stop that, she was going to be angry no matter what happened."

"Oh Ali how did your mom raise such a great daughter?"

"Probably the same way you did. A lot of coffee but no regrets. In other words I don't know."

"Yeah kid. So riding?"

"Sookie recommended it yesterday. It kills time if anything."

"You know you just can't steal the horses from the Inn every time you want to kill some time."

"I know but it's not like I can do anything else."

"I understand. You and Adagio seem to be getting along well."

"He was just the first horse I could get yesterday but I think we've bonded." I patted Adagio's neck.

"So what do you want to do with the rest of your Saturday?"

"Just ride."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it calms me down."

"Okay then lets ride." She kicked her horse and it started to gallop away. I did the sam with Adagio and followed her.

they spent the rest of the day riding and when they got back to the house Logan was waiting on the porch.

"Hey I'm going to go inside why don't you go see what he wants."

"Okay." I left her and walked to my dad.

"Hey Ali." He got up to greet me.

"Hey, not to sound rude but why are you here?"

"Well you have a birthday in a month and well your party planners have requested a meeting with you. Get dressed you have dinner plans."

"I will be right out." I ran into the house and pulled out a royal blue knee length dress.

I quickly slipped into the dress and grabbed a pair of shoes and then ran into the kitchen.

"Grandma I have to go."

"Okay be safe."

"What that's it? No where are you going? Be back by ten, nothing?"

"Fine where are you going?"

"You don't care do you?"

"He's your dad and he already asked."

"I will see you later."

"Bye Ali."

"Bye."

I ran onto the porch and he grabbed my shoes.

"Do you want to put these on before we get to the car?"

"Sure." I sat down on the steps and slipped on the silver heels.

Then we got up and walked to the car. I took a deep breath and prepared for the longest meeting of my life.

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said there are only a few more chapters before Rory finds out. I know she seems a little out of character for Rory but it will change once she finds out. I hope you liked Lorelai in this chapter, i liked writing her. Anyway please REVIEW! Thanks**_

_**-Katie**_


	10. Chapter 10

We pulled into the valet of a french restaurant. My dad came around and opened my door and helped me out. He took my hand and we walked into the restaurant and I saw Shira and Emily sitting at the table wait on us. I know that I had told both of them that I wanted them to help with the party but I never figured that they would be working together.

"Hello ladies." My dad addressed them as we sat at the table.

"Hello Logan, Ali." Emily addressed the both of us. Shira just smiled.

"Shall we get started?" I was eager to get the planning underway.

"Where do you want the event to be held? At first I was thinking our house but then I thought that the Huntzberger place would be able to hold more people. Oh and you could do a marvelous staircase entrance for your party. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds wonderful, I always wanted to do a staircase entrance."

"Good now on to the next thing. What colors do you want? I was thinking yellow but Shira thought blue... What is your opinion?"

"I think we should do green, a light green, then hot pink and brown."

"Those are nice." Emily wrinkled her nose.

"They are the colors I want."

"Well if that is what you want then that is what we will do. Have you put any thought into who will make the cake?" Shira questioned.

"Sookie. I talked to Sookie and she said she was delighted to do it and I love her cakes."

"Who is Sookie?" Shira seemed confused.

"She is a family friend and she is a magnificent baker. I can tell her you want to do a cake tasting if that will ease your minds."

"We would love that. Next topic, the dress." Emily was all about the business aspect of my tonight.

"I will be taking care of that." My dad butted in for the first time of the night.

"You are?" They were both surprised.

"If you don't mind I would love to get her dress with her."

"Well then what is left? Oh who are we going to invite?" Shira added.

"We have to invite her Chilton class mates, and then family, and the towns people I guess." Emily listed off everyone who had ever attended on of her past parties for my mom or grandmother.

"Every one from Chilton?" My heart sank.

"Not everyone, don't be silly Ali, just the people in your grade."

"I'm not friends with everyone in my grade though..." I could name about ten people who I would loath to see at my party.

"Ali it's rude to not invite everyone."

"Okay then we will invite everyone."

"Don't get snooty with me. I am just saying that it it proper to invite everyone. don't you agree Shira?"

"I agree, but it is her party..."

"Just invite everyone it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Next item please."

"Okay what type of food do you want to have served at your party?"

"That I am going to leave that up to you guys. I really have no preference on that topic."

"No special food? Nothing?"

"Would you serve pizza?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then you can serve whatever you would like to."

"That leave us with a huge job to do. What kind of decorations would you like?"

"Again I will leave that up to you guys if you don't mind."

"Okay we still have time so this is good. Oh if you don't mind we already ordered dinner for everyone."

"Okay that sounds good."

The waiter brought out the food and set it in front of us. My dad had a steak and I had a salad as well as Shira and Emily. I would have rather of had the steak but I knew that it was more proper for me to eat the salad.

After dinner we set plans to check on how everything was progressing and then my dad and I left. On the drive home he sang along to the radio and I couldn't help but laugh. I wondered what it would have been like if he had been there for my entire life not just this past year. It was unfair of my mother to keep him from me. I know I said that I wasn't mad at my mother but it just wasn't fair that she was allowed to keep him from me.

when we pulled into the driveway I sat in the car for a minute.

"Dad."

"Yeah Ali?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ali."

I leaned over and gave him a hug and then I turned and got out of the car and walked up to the porch and waved to him before going inside. I couldn't see if he was waving back so I waited until he left before I went inside the house.

For nine on a Saturday it was quite in the house. The light in the kitchen was on so I went to see if they were in there. Instead of finding them I found a note taped to the table.

_Went out for a while be back later._

_-G-mom_

She was still trying to make that name work. I shook my head and went into my room and closed the door. I laid on the bed and took out my phone. I had three new text messages.

_Hey Ali. It's Adian I was just seeing how you were doing. I wanted to let you know that I had fun last night with you and your family. Don't worry about the dinner I still had fun and my dad wanted to know when you were going to take him up on his offer...whatever that means. Anyway I will see you at school on Monday so I guess that is it._

_-Adian (I wasn't sure if I should put the word LOVE just yet.)_

I was glad to see that he was not rushing into the whole relationship thing. I really liked him but I had not even gone to school as his girlfriend yet and that was going to pose problems on it's own. I checked the other messages.

_Hey Al! It's Caroline from dance. I heard about your shoulder. That must really suck. Anyway, do you know how long you are out for? I still think you should come sometimes especially to Ballet and our hip hop class. Call me when you can!_

_-Caroline_

I forgot that Caroline was in my hip hop class. It was the newest class that I had signed up to take and I was really looking forward to it. I guess going to the class wouldn't hurt I just can't do anything that involves two arms. The last message was from my dad.

_Ali I had a great time tonight I hope to see you soon_

_-Love Dad_

Short and simple. I had a great time with him too and I was glad he texted me because I was starting to feel like an idiot standing on the porch waving when I wasn't even sure if he was waving back.

I closed my phone and threw it on the was an old phone that was virtually indestructible so it didn't matter. I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

In the morning I got up and walked into the kitchen. I didn't find my grandparents though. Instead I found an empty kitchen and an empty house. I went into my room and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a black t-shirt. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart and put on a pot of coffee. By the time the coffee was ready I had finished my pop tart. Audrey was sitting at my feet until I got up and poured myself some coffee. The note from the previous night was still taped to the table. I picked it up and read it again.

_Went out for a while be back later._

_-G-mom_

When she wrote be back later I thought that it meant like later that night not like tomorrow. I finished my coffee and put the cup in the sink. I slipped on some tennis shoes and went outside. Babette was sitting on her porch, I waved and she returned the gesture. I was going to walk into town but if Luke didn't show up to work today there might be some questions asked that I was not ready or able to answer.

It had been a tradition for Gilmore girls to never exercise but they had made an exception with my dancing. I started to walk down the road when I remembered that there was a park just outside of town. I found the park the year my mom married Dave. My mom was busy getting ready for the wedding and everyone was running around the house. I was frustrated because no one would watch the new dance I had finished learning that day so I left. I just started to walk down the road until I came across the park. No one was there at the time so I went over to the swings and swung as high as I could. I was there for a good hour before anyone found me and when they did I flipped off the swing just to scare them. That was the day that my mom promised that no matter what happened in our lives she would never be to busy for me. I wish that was still true.

The first thing did when I got to the park today was go straight to the swing I was on that day. There were a few kids playing on the slides but no one was by the swings. I sat down and started to swing. I felt like I was that little girl again trying to run away from everything that was going wrong.

My mom wasn't here and no one was around to hold me. I want so desperately to be that little girl again. I want to run into that house and beg my mom to not marry Dave. I want to run into her arms and feel them close around me. I want her to wipe my tears away and tell me that everything is going to be okay. I want to be able to go back I want to be with my mom. There is nothing more in the world that I can want. By now I was swinging higher than I was that day. I held on with my one arm and I looked out over the tress surrounding the park. I could hear the laughter of the kids in the background and I could feel the warm tears running down my face. I didn't bother with wiping them away they would only be replaced with fresh ones in a few seconds. I stopped trying to get higher and let the swing slow down and eventually stop that was when I just sat there.

It was getting dark outside when I heard my grandmother's voice.

"You know you scared us to death? We got home and there was no note saying where you had gone. Babette thought that you went into town and after looking all around I though of this place." She sat down on the swing next to me. "I remember the day you first came here. You had us so worried, a lot like today. You were just swinging and having a ball and then you flipped off the swing and I was sure that I was going to have to take your mother to the hospital. I am not sure where you got it from but you were an active and adventurous kid. What is going on Ali?"

I turned to face her. My face was red and tear streaked. She wiped the last few tears off my face and pulled me onto her lap.

"I don't know who I am any more. I can't dance until my shoulder heals, I can't go home, I feel like I just met my dad, I think I'm in love, my life is like this roller coaster and all I can do is ride. I'm scared that I will never be back to having a relationship with my mother. I don't want this to be the best it can be..."

She pulled my head into her chest and she was silent. Her silence meant more to me than any of her words could have. In her silence it was like she understood that I needed someone to listen. We sat there until it was dark and then we got up and walked back to the house. Luke was sitting on the front porch waiting for us to arrive. He ran up to us when he saw us but my grandmother shook him off and took me inside. We went inside and we both sat on my bed.

She placed her hand underneath my chin and forced me to look up into her eyes.

"Ali I want you to hear this and understand what I am trying to say. This is not the best the world has to offer you because you won't let it be. Only you can make yourself feel this way. Yes your mother is being hard headed but she will come around and I think it will be sooner than you think. As for dance you can still go to class you just have to be careful about your shoulder. I know that this thing with you and your dad is unfair too and I wish I pushed your mother to tell him when you were born but I didn't. She needed someone to push and well I was still mad at him for things that he did. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

I nodded. She removed her hand and turned to leave but then she sat back down.

"So you think you're in love?"

I was glad that she caught that comment in my rant earlier.

"I think I might be. I have liked other boys before Adian but with him it feels different, stronger than a like but I don't know if I should call it love yet."

"It is kind of soon but sometimes when you know you know. I wish I had just said that I loved your grandfather when I first met him, like I did. It would have saved a lot of time trying to chase him and get on the same page with him. Then again I could have come on too strong and then that would have pushed him away. Love is a tricky subject my dear."

"Believe me I know."

"So are you going to dance in the morning?"

"I might, we will see."

"I think you should."

"I know but it is so far away."

"So is Chilton."

"Yeah but I would have to go to dance, come back here, get ready for Chilton, and then go to Chilton. I am pretty sure that I would end up being late."

"You're probably right, unless I let you drive and you changed at dance for school and then left from there."

"How would you get to work?"

"Your grandfather could drop me off, or I could ride my bike."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive."

"You realize that I would be driving at close to five in the morning?"

"Well what time does your class start?"

"It starts at five forty-five and goes until six forty-five. I have to be at Chilton by seven thirty."

"So it would be perfect?"

"It seems like it. Are you sure your old Jeep can make it?"

"Hey don't call my Jeep old and yes it can make it."

"Then it seems like I will be driving tomorrow."

"It does. Are you hungry?"

I had not thought about it all day but I could feel my stomach about to growl. I guess it wanted more than just a pop tart for an entire day.

"Famished actually."

"Good. There are some left-overs in the kitchen I will heat them up and then bring them to you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She got up and went into the kitchen.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

_**A/N: I have been trying to update for the last day and a half and well it will not let me. I hope that you will be able to see this soon and I have already started the next chapter so you might get another update really soon. Anyway please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**-Katie**_


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the sound of my phone alarm. I looked over at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. I sat up and wiped my eyes trying to turn the blurriness into a clear picture. Finally I got out of bed, grabbed a leo, and went upstairs to shower and change. I saw a light on in my grandparents bedroom and figured that my grandfather must be awake. I quickly went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped down and got into the warm shower. It was a rather quick one being as I did not have that long before I had to leave again.

Once out of the shower I dried off and changed. I blew my hair dry and pulled it into a neat bun. I then went downstairs and grabbed my Chilton uniform and my ballet slippers. I carefully put them on, although I used a chair to help me being as one arm was completely useless.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen, I had five minutes before I had to leave. I ran into my room and grabbed my backpack and then found the keys to the Jeep. I wrote a quick note to let them know I had left and I ran out to the Jeep with all of my things.

I got in and turned the key excited when the engine roared to life. I threw my stuff on the passenger seat and pulled out of the driveway.

There was relatively no traffic so I made it to my dance class by five thirty. Only about half of the girls were there. I went inside and found Caroline stretching in the corner of the room.

"Good morning Care." She quickly whipped around hearing my voice.

"ALI!" Threw her arms around me and hugged me. "I didn't know if you were coming."

"I am."

"I can see that. Can you even dance?"

"I think I can. My doctor never said that I couldn't but I think it will basically be up to Mrs. Stevens if she will let me dance."

"That's true, but I am glad you came."

"Me too. So you should finish stretching."

"Yeah and you should start."

We laughed and started to stretch on the bars. When Mrs. Stevens walked in she tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to follow her into her office. Caroline gave me a worried look and I returned the gesture. I walked into her office and saw my mother sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Please sit down Ali."

"I would like to stand if you don't mind."

"Alright then. Ali do you know why I called you in here?"

"No but I am sure you are going to tell me."

"Your mother came to me this morning and expressed her concerns with you dancing with your injury. I myself think that you would be fine as long as you did not push yourself too far but your mom thinks that you will push yourself too far. Now I have seen you do that before but I want you to be able to still dance while you are waiting. Your mother took the liberty of calling your doctor last night and he said that it would be fine as long as you wore this." She handed my a shoulder brace that looked like a black sleeved shirt. "This is a brace that will hold your shoulder like the tape and the sling does but it gives you a little bit more motion with your arm while making sure it stays in place. If you agree to wear this than you can dance. What do you think?"

"It's fine. Can I have a minute alone with my mom?"

"Sure." She got up and left the room closing the door behind her.

I turned to face my mom who was clutching her cell phone in her right hand.

"Are you trying to get back at me? I mean you think I hate your husband and so you try to ruin my career? Is that what will make you happy? To see me fail at everything?"

"Ali i am just trying to do what is best for you..."

"Seriously, you think it is best if I don't dance? Do you know how long I have been working my butt off trying to be good enough to get into a school in New York and when I am this close you want to ruin it?"

"Ali I am not trying to stop you from dancing..."

"Then what are you doing mom? Trying to control every aspect of my life that I don't want you to be a part of?" The words sounded harsher than I meant them to sound. I could see the tears start to well up in her eyes. "Mom I..."

"No Ali I think I heard enough. I'm leaving, see you Friday." She got up and left.

I snatched the brace off the table and had Caroline help me get into it. I wasn't focused at all in dance. I was going through the motions but my head was trying to analyze why I had been so mad at my mom. I loved her and she was the last person I would ever want to hurt but there was the fact that she let me get hurt. I told her about Dave and she didn't believe me. She was willing to put me at risk just to save a dying marriage. It was more than that though. She never looked at me anymore I mean she physically looked at me but not at the me that was there behind her illusion. When she looked at me she was looking for someone who wasn't there anymore. She was looking for her innocent daughter who enjoyed her childhood and was scared of moving away not the girl who was raped and abused by her step-father, had her innocence stole from her, and just wanted to get away from the world. She lost the daughter she thought she had a long time ago and she missed her, not me.

When dance finished Carolin invited me over to her house to get ready for school. Class ended early today so by the time we got to Caroline's it was only six fifty. We changed into our uniforms and undid our hair. As I removed the bun from my hair my golden locks fell from their neat place into curly locks that framed my face. My mother's blue eyes pierce the mirror. Of all the things i could have gotten from my mother, I got her hair type and the Gilmore eyes. I fixed my hair and turned away from the mirror not wanting to look at my mother anymore. I went and sat on Caroline's bed and waited for her to finish getting ready.

There were pictures of a happy family all over her room. I picked up one off the bedside table and looked at it. Sure they all looked happy on the outside but on the inside there was hurt and distrust plastered on their eyes. Caroline told me about how her mom cheated on her dad and then ended up leaving to "find herself" for a few years. This picture was taken after she returned, I could tell because Caroline's dark colored hair was dyed red in this picture and I helped her do that the day her mom strolled back into town and begged her dad for forgiveness. Her family is fine now, in a sense of the word fine. Her mother is slowly drinking her problems away while her dad works late at the office every night leaving Caroline and her two brothers to fend for themselves.

"Are you ready?" Her voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah." I put her picture down and grabbed my stuff.

"Why don't we just take my car, you can leave your stuff here and then get it after school."

"Okay." I set my dance bag on the ground and readjusted my backpack onto my shoulder and followed Caroline out to her car. It was a 1967 red mustang convertible. Her dad had bought it for her last year and she was in love with the car. I couldn't blame her it was a classic. I threw my bag in the back and got in. From Caroline's house to the school was only a short drive and once we arrived I was greeted by hateful eyes. I shook them off but Caroline couldn't.

"Ali what is going on? Why is everybody staring you down." As if on cue Adian opened my door and helped me out.

"I don't know." I shrugged and gave Adian a kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline hissed trying not to gain attention.

"I was going to but it never came up."

"I'm sure." Caroline joked and got out of the car.

"Let's go to class."

Adian took my bag and threw it over his shoulder, and then grabbing my hand we walked to our first class with a thousand eyes piercing the backs of our heads.

The rest of the day was much like the first few minutes. I would say something and get a glare. I would talk to Adian there would be glares. Pretty much I was being glared at for being alive today. Adian didn't let it phase him instead he took it with stride, but being the hottest guy in school gave you that privilege. I on the other hand was trying to just make it to the final bell.

Caroline was waiting by her car when I finally arrived.

"It's about time."

"I'm sorry it took so long but you have no idea the crap I went through today." I got into her car and threw my head back on her seat letting out a small moan.

"Trust me I know what you went through. Adian DuGrey? Really? I thought you knew what falling for him would do to you. It was one thing when he chased after you and you shot him down but it is another thing to date him. You have officially pissed off every girl in a uniform for the next three counties."

"Yeah well what can I do now?"

"Nothing. What happened between you anyway?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well last week you called him an ass in front of the entire student body at lunch and now you two are dating."

"I forgot about that. I don't know what happened, I was riding my horse and there he was and then we started dating."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Caroline was speeding down the road now in silence. I felt bad. She was my best friend and yet I didn't think to tell her that I was absolutely in love with Adian since the first time he called me Mary. I am not sure what it was about him, maybe it was his blonde hair or the way that he smiled but there was something that held me in his grip.

When we got to Caroline's house we went inside and started our homework. I was done relatively quickly with the work. So I helped Caroline finish hers.

"Thanks for letting me come over here. You really are the best friend a girl can have and I am sorry about not telling you about Adian and I. It was all just so new to me and it happened so fast and I'm sorry okay."

"It's okay just tell me about the big things okay?"

"Yeah. Okay so big thing."

"What is it?"

"I met my grandparents this weekend."

"Like dad's parents grandparents?"

"Yeah. It was kind of weird at first but yeah I like them in fact they came to the disastrous dinner that I should tell you about."

"Wow that is moving fast. What dinner?"

"Friday night dinner of course."

"What happened?"

"Well you know how Dave was... well doing what he did?"

"Yeah, wait was he the one who hurt your shoulder?"

"Yeah and everyone knows now."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, hence why I am now living with my grandmother."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It was worse because Adian was invited by my grandmother."

"She didn't?"

"Oh she did."

"Wow I can't believe she did that."

"Yeah well that's family for you."

"So how horrible was this dinner?"

"You would not believe how bad it was. We didn't make it past the salads. It was full of arguing..."

"Between who?"

"Everyone. Me, my mom, my grandma, my great grandma, my dad, everyone."

"That sounds like it sucks."

"It did. Oh and Adian's dad invited me to dinner sometime."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah after dinner I spent the night at Adian's."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I went to his house and then I was going to go home but my grandmother just told me to stay there. So I did."

"Where did you sleep?"

"In the guest room where do you think?"

"It's a good question."

"Yeah right." We started laughing.

"So when do you have to go home?"

"Soon probably. What time is it?"

"Like four."

"I should get going."

"So will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will."

"Alright, same plan?"

"Only if you want to."

"I love having you here."

"I will see you in the morning then."

"Bye Ali."

"Bye Caroline."

She walked me outside to the Jeep and I gave her a hug and then got into the Jeep. I turned the car on and after the steady hum of the engine I pulled out of her driveway and headed back to Stars Hallow. It had been a long day and hopefully tomorrow would just be a little shorter.

_**A/N: This was one of the chapters that took the longest to write. I have the next chapter written already so that will be out soon. Please Review and let me know how I am doing.**_

_**-Katie**_


	12. Chapter 12

I looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning and yet I couldn't sleep. It was October eighth and and my mom's birthday. Since she showed up at the dance studio we have not really been talking to each other.

I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I could hear my grandmother on the phone with my mom. I wanted to barge into her room and take the phone and force my mother to talk to me but I couldn't. I closed the bathroom door and turned the shower on. I put the clothes I brought with me on the counter and then undressed. I had a doctor's appointment today and I was hoping that today was the final day of the sling. At my last appointment the doctor said that I didn't need to tape my shoulder anymore but I still had to wear the sling. Since I had only nine days until my birthday I was hoping that I would be sling free for my party.

I hopped into the shower and let the warm water run down my back. It felt really good. I could feel my muscles relax and my thoughts wander away from my mother and our problems. I wet my hair and felt it extend down my back. My hair had grown from just past shoulder length to mid shoulder blades over the last month. I shampooed my hair and then rinsed. I could hear a knock on the door but I ignored it. I was in the middle of conditioning when the door opened and my grandmother came inside.

"Did you hear me knock?" She questioned.

"Did you knock?" I asked innocently.

"Yes I knocked. Hey I want to talk to you."

"What about? Can this wait?" She put down the seat on the toilet and took a seat.

"Not really hon."

"What is this about I seriously am almost done."

"Ali."

"What all I have to do is rinse my hair and then we can talk."

"I'll wait then." She didn't leave she just sat there and waited for me to finish.

I sighed and turned off the shower. She handed me a towel and I wrapped it around my waist and stepped out of the shower.

"So what is so important that you couldn't wait?"

"Your mom."

I turned and started to walk away from her. I grabbed my change of clothes and finished drying off and put on the clothes. I ran a brush through my hair and then turned back to her.

"What about her?"

"Well today is her birthday..."

"Thanks for the reminder I almost forgot."

"Ali don't start this..."

"Start what I am starting nothing. I was just stating a fact."

"Ali you have been mad at your mother for the last few weeks. The last time we talked about this you said that you weren't mad at her and that you still love her..."

"I do love her but I am kind of mad..."

"Why?"

"You've been at dinner the last few Friday's with her why do you think I am mad?"

"So she hasn't been talking to you but you haven't talked to her either."

"She is my mother she should be the adult in this relationship...what does this have to do with what you needed to talk to me about?"

"Your mom asked to see you today. That is all she wants for her birthday. I was asking you if you were up for the visit."

"My dad is taking me dress shopping after my doctor's appointment tell her to join us if she wants but if not then I'm not interested."

"So you will only see her if she hangs out with you and your dad?"

"It is just the way it works out. I leave in an hour, let me know what she decides."

She didn't say anything to me instead she got up and went back into the bedroom. I could hear her on the phone again. She never hung up on her which was what probably made my answer urgent. I dried my hair and then I grabbed my sling and threw in on and went down into the living room to wait for her answer.

My grandmother came down a few minutes later and stood at the base of the stairs.

"She will be here in twenty minutes. Brooke is coming with her. Ali I want you to be nice, it's her birthday."

I just nodded and flipped on the TV. I was in the middle of an episode of House when Brooke came flying into the room.

"ALI!" She jumped onto my lap and hugged me.

"Hey Brookie!" I returned her hug.

"It's mom's birthday!" She pulled away and smiled.

"Yeah it is." I took a deep breath and then put her on the ground.

"Dora?" It was more of a demand than a question but I changed the channel and found the TV show. She was thrilled and sat down on the couch next to me and glued her eyes to the television.

It was then that I saw my mother standing in the corner of the room. I got up and moved closer to her. I crossed my arms and stood in front of her.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Are you suppose to cross your arms with the sling there?"

"Probably not but I might get permission to drop the sling today so I figured it couldn't hurt."

"When is your dad getting here?"

"Any minute now." I checked my phone to see what time it was.

"I should probably get Brooke away from Dora then?"

"Probably."

She excused herself and went over to Brooke. I turned to my grandmother who had her arms crossed and was on the verge of tears. We exchanged half-hearted smiles. She was happy that I was trying but it broke her heart that it wasn't like it used to be. I looked outside and saw my dad pull into the driveway.

"He's here, I will be right back." I went outside and ran to his car.

"Hey Ali you ready?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"My mom is here."

"Oh."

"It's her birthday today and all she wanted was to see me which leads me to my next question..."

"What is it?"

"Can she come with us today? I kind of already said she could but I could tell her your not okay with it."

"It's her birthday it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine, if that is what she wants."

"It is."

"Then go get her."

"Thank you."

I ran into the house to find Brooke still in front of the TV.

"Are you ready?" I asked my mom.

"Yeah, Brooke is going to stay here with your grandma..."

"It's G-ma now."

"Really mom? G-ma?"

"It worked better than G-mom."

"Okay. Then Brooke is staying here with G-ma."

"Okay my dad is waiting outside."

"Let me say goodbye to Brooke really quick and I will be right out."

"I will wait for you out there."

"Alright."

I went outside after giving my grandmother a hug. I went out to the car and sat in the back seat.

"Wow you're giving your mother the front seat privilege."

"Ha ha, very funny."

It was a few second later that my mom got into the car.

"Sorry about the wait."

"It's fine Rory. So to the doctor's first?"

"Yep." I put my seatbelt on and we drove to the doctor's office.

It was a long and quiet ride. Never in my life had thirty minutes seemed like a lifetime. When we pulled into the parking lot I almost jumped out of the car.

I walked into the waiting room and the nurse led me back into the examination room. I was glad that my dad was the one who took me to all of my appointments, being a Huntzberger had its perks.

My parents waited in the chairs around the room while I sat on the examination table. When the doctor walked in he greeted my parents and then came over to me.

"So today might be the day huh?"

"I can only hope. I am dying to get back to dance with out that annoying brace restricting my movements."

"I bet. Now lets see. You had an AC joint sprain. Now it was diagnosed as a level three but it was so low that you didn't need surgery. It typically takes three to six weeks for it to heel but from the range of motion and you not being in pain I would say that you are home free. I would stay away from anything that could cause harm to your arm but as for dance without the brace I say go for it."

"Really?" I almost jumped off the bench.

"Really." I took off the sling and threw it at my dad.

"Take that you pessimist."

He just laughed and folded up the sling.

"I want to see you in about a month to make sure that everything is still fine."

"Thank you thank you thank you." I got up and gave him a hug and then dragged my dad out of the office.

My mom followed behind and we got into the car to go shopping.

I was surprised by how comfortable her and her dad were. She seemed so happy with him like he had been there all of her life and yet with me I was a stranger to her. I was glad that she agreed to see me but I was not sure who I was trying to kid. We all got back into the car and Logan started to talk to Ali about her dress.

"So Ali I know that you want to go shopping for your dress but I have a surprise for you, but only if you want it."

"A surprise? What is it? Tell me tell me."

"You're good with a surprise?"

"Yes!"

"I'm not going to tell you anything but that we aren't going to a mall."

"I can live with that, maybe."

"You are going to love it."

he drove down the road and then entered a gated community. He stopped at the third house on the left and got out. Ali and I followed him up to the door. He rang the doorbell and a young lady opened the door.

"Logan you came?"

"She said yes."

"So the blonde one is Ali, and this must be Rory." I was surprised that she knew who I was. Come in, come in."

She welcomed us into her home and we followed her into her work room. There were hundreds of dresses. Blue dresses, green dress, every color imaginable. Ali's jaw dropped as she looked at all of the dresses.

"Dad is this what I think it is?"

"This is my friend Lidia, she designs dresses and I asked if she would design one for your birthday."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Hey Ali come with me and I will get you into the dress."

"Okay." Ali and Lidia went into a dressing room while Logan and I sat on a couch.

"So you did all of this for Ali?"

"Yeah, she said that she wanted to go shopping with me but I thought that this would be better."

"I'm sure you thought that this would be fantastic. What happens if she doesn't like the dress?"

"I'm sure she will love it."

"What if she doesn't?"

"We will find something."

Just then Ali walked out in a nude colored floor length dress. It was a mermaid cut dress with a sheer lace waist and a sweetheart strapless neckline.

"What do you think?"

"I have to make some final alterations but this is pretty much what it is going to look like."

"You look gorgeous." I couldn't lie to her she did. I wasn't a fan of the sheer waist but it wasn't my dress.

"I agree with your mother, you look gorgeous."

A smile appeared on Ali's face. She seemed like herself again. She seemed...happy.

I felt great. My arm was without a sling and this dress was more than I could have ever hoped of finding in the mall. My mom was on the verge of tears. Never did I imagine having her react like this. I wanted to go to her and hug her but it seemed wrong. Instead I turned and stood in front of the mirror so that Lidia could pin the dress. My dad took out his phone and took pictures and then texted them to everybody. He was so excited that I loved the dress.

After she was done pinning it she took me back to the dressing room and helped me change out of the dress and back into my clothes. I walked out to where they were sitting and stood in front of them.

"So this is it?"

"Yeah, you're done."

"How about we grab lunch?"

"Ali you don't have to do that, I mean I get that you said I could spend the day with you but if we are done it's fine."

"I want to mom."

My mom smiled and agreed. It wasn't perfect but I was making an effort.

"Let's go."

We walked back out to the car and then my dad drove us to Stars Hallow. We went into Luke's and sat down at a table by the window. Luke was behind the counter and he was shocked when we all sat down at a table together. He motioned for me to come to the counter so I politely excused myself and went over to him.

I sat on one of the bar stools and leaned into the counter.

"Hey grandpa what's up?"

"Your mom and dad are sitting in my diner with you and there is no fighting?"

"Not yet. You see we were planning on waiting until a big crowd got in here and then we were going to make a scene."

"You really have your grandmother's humor don't you?"

"Don't crack at the Gilmore humor."

"I wouldn't dare to do that. Tell your parents I will be right over and I will bring the coffee cake for your mother."

"Thanks grandpa." I hopped off the bar stool and walked back to the table and sat down.

"What was that all about?" My dad was leaning into the table.

"Nothing of too much importance."

"Really?"

"Really really! Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, you mother and I were just betting on what was going down."

"Interesting. How much money do you have invested in this?"

"Only about twenty dollars."

"In that case he was wondering how we were all getting along without fighting."

"I told you! You owe me twenty Huntzberger!"

"Really? What was your guess dad?"

"I thought that he was just seeing how you were doing, but hey I can't be perfect all the time!"

"Wow...really dad?"

"Hey I can't be right all the time."

"Yeah sure."

My grandfather walked over to the table.

"Hey what would you like to eat?"

"Three burgers with lots of fries and two cokes and I will have a water." I ordered for the table.

"A water Ali?" My mother looked at me like I had two heads.

"I'm trying to cut my caffeine intake."

"You're behind this aren't you?" She pointed at my grandfather.

"Guilty but she agreed. Although she will not give up the coffee."

"That's a girl." She lightly pushed my shoulder playfully.

"Okay then I will bring these right out." He walked into the kitchen and the table fell silent.

"So are you excited about your birthday party Ali?" My dad was leaning on the back of his chair.

"Yeah I am a little apprehensive about all of the Chilton people coming but it should be fine."

"Don't tell me that she invited everyone from your class."

"She did but it will be fine."

"I cannot believe she did that. She did that to me on my sixteenth birthday party. I had only been at Chilton for a few months when she did it too. Let's just say that it did not end well."

"I bet but it will be fine."

"I hope so."

"The school has gotten over the fact that Adian and I are dating so everything is back to normal for the most part."

"So it is official?"

"Yeah I thought that was made clear at the dinner he attended."

It grew quite at the table again. My grandfather brought out our drinks and our lunches and sat them in front of us.

"Thank you grandpa."

"No problem. I will be right back."

I dug into my burger while my grandpa set a coffee cake in front of my mom.

"Happy Birthday Rory."

"Thanks Luke."

"No problem." He went back to the counter and we dug into our lunches again. When we were finished with our burgers we each had a slice of coffee cake. When we were done with that we wrapped up the leftovers and drove back to the house.

My grandmother was sitting on the porch while Brooke ran around in a pink dress in the front lawn.

"I guess G-ma found you some dress up clothes." My mom walked over to Brooke and scooped her up into her arms. I remembered when she used to do that to me. I would laugh and struggle to get down and she would just hold me in her arms like nothing in the world would make her let go. I felt safe and war min her arms and then I grew up and she started to hold other people in those arms where I used to reside. I chewed my bottom lip and my dad and I walked up to the porch.

"So how did it go?" My grandmother stood up and gave me a side hug.

"Did you see the picture my dad sent you?"

"Yeah I saw it. The dress looked gorgeous on you. I am excited for your party but I still get to throw you the giant Stars Hallow bash right?"

"Of course, it's a tradition."

"Alright, we need to talk about the guest list later."

"I know."

My mom put Brooke on her hip and walked up to where we were.

"I had fun today but I do need to get back home and get her to take a nap and I need to get back to Ashton. Thank you for letting me come today I enjoyed it."

My grandmother nudged me.

"Thank you for coming. I had a good time." I crossed my arms.

"So I'm going to go. Thanks mom for watching Brooke."

"It was no problem. I liked having Brooke here it was nice to see you too."

"Well I have to go. Bye guys."

"Bye Rory." My grandmother and mom hugged.

She turned and was putting Brooke in the car when I uncrossed my arms and ran after her.

"Mom wait."

She closed the door and turned to me.

"Yes Ali?" She took my defensive position and crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to say that I had fun today and maybe I can come over sometime and hang out with you at your house."

"Ali it's your house too... But I would really like that."

"I will call you later and we can work something out."

"Thank you."

I hesitated and then gave her a quick hug and then turned and walked back to the porch. She was still frozen in her place when I turned back to look at her. She had a smile on her face and was still standing there. When I got to the porch she looked at me and then got into the car and left.

My grandmother wrapped her arm around my waist and dragged me into the house. My dad followed us into the house. When we were in the living room she turned to me and almost tackled me.

"What are you doing?"

She was smothering me in kisses and squeezing the life out of me.

"I am just so proud of you."

"Okay okay. Can you cut it out though I can't breathe?"

"I'm sorry." She let go of my waist and I fell onto the couch. "I can't believe you did that!" She sat next to me on the couch and started to play with my hair.

"I must say that I am proud of you Ali." My dad sat in a chair by us.

"You're proud of me? For what?"

"For being the bigger person and trying to fix your relationship with your mother."

"The bigger person? I just don't want to fight with her anymore."

"I know but you made progress and that was more than I could ask for." My grandmother pulled me into her.

"I guess. Is it stupid that I said I would go to her house even though I know Dave would be there?"

"Ali you didn't?"

"I did. It would only be for lunch or dinner or something but it was stupid wasn't it?"

"It was really stupid. You know I can't let you do that."

"It would be for a few hours..."

"Ali..."

"Would it be better if I went with her?" My dad added.

"I guess that would be better but we will see. It has to be after your birthday I will not have you screwing up your relationship with your mother prior to your parties."

"Okay." I laughed and she pulled me into her and tickled me keeping me from getting away from her.

"Stop it." I struggled to get the words out.

"Stop what I have no idea what you are talking about."

"G-ma."

"Okay okay I'll stop." I sat back on the couch and caught my breath.

Over the last month my grandmother had become my surrogate mother and I was really happy at her house but it wasn't the same. As much as I longed to call this my house there was something missing, it just wan't mine.

I slept in my mom's old room under my grandmother's roof. It was fun but it wasn't mine. I knew that eventually I would move out of my house but I never thought that I would move into my grandmother's. I just wanted to go home.

When I caught my breath I sighed and sat there in silence. My dad and grandmother were talking. I got up and walked to the window in the kitchen and looked outside. There was nothing that I really wanted to look at but I just wanted to be somewhere other than the living room. My dad came in a few minutes later and rubbed my back.

"Ali what is wrong? You just don't seem like yourself right now."

"It's nothing I just feel comfortable here that is all."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just have a routine here and it wasn't something that I wanted. I knew that I was going to be staying here for a while but I never figured that it would be this long. At least not long enough to get routine."

"I have to ask your grandmother first but would you like to come and live with me for a while? I know that it is not exactly what you want but it could be fun."

"I don't know if my grandmother will go for that but I would love to go."

"Let me ask her okay?"

"Yeah." He walked back into the living room while I stayed in the kitchen.

There was no yelling coming from the other room just some quite conversation followed by some laughter. My grandmother came into the kitchen followed by my dad.

"Would you like to go with him for a while?"

"If it was okay with you. Yes I would love to go with my dad."

"Then I see no problem with that. However you can go but I want you to come to visit a lot and if it is too much of an issue with your mother your dad and I agree that you come back here."

"So I can go?"

"You can go."

I rushed over to my grandmother and gave her a big hug. She returned the gesture and then I ran into my room to pack my bags. My dad came in and helped me with the packing.

It was not perfect but it was a start I was going to be living with one of my parents again and I was going to be closer to dance and school. I was sad to be leaving Stars Hallow but I was glad that I was going to be in a home that could possibly be my own.

My dad helped me bring my bags out to the car then we went inside and my dad cooked dinner. When my grandfather came home my grandmother pulled him aside and told him the news. He looked sad but he was also happy at the same time. He saw how a smile covered my face and how I was so excited to be going with my dad. I felt like I was ten and there was a giant piece of cake in front of me that was all mine.

After dinner I took my time saying goodbye to my grandparents. It was a bitter sweet moment but I knew that it would not be goodbye just until we meet again. When we were done I walked out to the car and climbed in waving to them as we pulled away on to the dark road until I couldn't see the house anymore. I was sad and excited to see what was going to happen. I had been at my dad's house before but it wasn't permanent. I had a room there, a room that was made just for me. I had a barn, although I didn't have horses yet. There was an indoor pool, a dance room, a tennis court, and a place for an ice rink for when it got cold. It was a great house and it was one of my many homes.

_**A/N: I think that the next chapter is going to be her birthday. Please let me know what you think about the Rory, Ali relationship. I am trying to get to set the tone of their new relationship for when Dave is gone but let me know what you think. Please review and let me know what you think!**_

_**-Katie**_


	13. Chapter 13

There was no wake up call this morning. There was no knock at my door and no phone call from my grandmother to make sure that I had woken up. There was a silence that filled my bedroom with the peacefulness of sleep. When I did finally wake up enough to look at the clock I saw that it was nine in the morning.

I rolled over onto my back and lazily stretched my arms and legs causing a shiver to go down my back. It felt good not having to get up in the morning although it was a little weird being as it was a Friday. I sat on the edge of my bed and lightly placed my feet on the ground. There was a light knock on my door which cause me to get up and open it.

My dad was carrying a tray filled with breakfast foods and behind him was my grandparents with balloons and hats on.

"Happy birthday Lorelai Allison Gilmore!" They all came into my room. I sat down on the bed and my dad placed the tray of food next to me and handed me my cup of coffee. I thankfully took the coffee and drank it. When I was finished I handed the empty cup to my dad and he placed it on the nightstand next to my bed.

"Thank you so much, you really didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense Ali you are my oldest grandchild and I love doing stuff like this plus you got to skip school thanks to me!"

"Ah G-ma you are the best!" I got up and gave her a big hug and then gave one to my grandfather.

"You know Ali I was thinking that since you have two sets of grandparents now and being as your grandma changed her name that I would like to try out a new name too."

"Oh really like what?" I pulled back stunned.

"How about G-pa or Grandpa Luke. Either way I am fine with it."

"Really you are fine with G-pa?"

"Well I can get used to it."

"Then we will go with that."

"G-pa it is."

"Alright, thank you for coming."

"It was no problem."

"It really wasn't I love being here with you and your dad. Your mother was going to come but she backed out at the last minute."

"It's fine. She will still be at the party right?"

"Of course she will."

"Speaking of the party your other grandmother and great grandmother want you to arrive at noon so you can get ready for your party. Your guest will arrive at four and the party goes until ten. Adian will arrive early thanks to a misprint on his invitation, thanks to me. Anyway since it is nine we have only a few hours to do what we want to before I have to ship you to party central. So what do you want to do?"

"I don't really know. How about rock climbing?"

"Really Ali? What part of Gilmore's don't exercise don't you understand?"

"The part where you aren't a Gilmore and I exercise."

"What do you mean by I am not a Gilmore?"

"Well you are married so your last name is Gilmore-Danes. It is no longer just Gilmore it has an attachment to it which means that a part of you exercises."

"She has you there Lorelai."

"Well I don't want to."

"It's my birthday!"

"Darn I forgot already."

"So can we?"

"We could if I knew a place where we could rock climb."

"Lorelai there is a place down the road where there is a rock gym. It opened at nine so we can go there."

"Thanks Logan but I don't have any shoes or anything to do that in."

"I have some that you can wear."

"Oh boy did you hear that Luke she has shoes and stuff that I can borrow...help me."

"G-ma you said anything."

"I know sweets but I didn't know that you thought climbing to great heights attached to a rope that could snap at any minute letting my plunge to my death in front of people was your idea of fun."

"So you will do it?"

"I guess."

"Yay!" I jumped up and down and then went into my closet and pulled out some extra tennis shoes and some shorts and a t-shirt for my grandma and then handed them to her.

"So I will go change into these and you get changed and eat something and then we will go climb to our deaths because I am not a Gilmore anymore and you are a rebel without a cause."

"Sounds great to me."

She sighed and my grandparents left the room. My dad sat on my bed and I joined him. I grabbed some bacon off the plate and crossed my legs under me.

"So you want to go rock climbing?"

"It's better than what I could have decided to do."

"This is true."

"Are you going to join us?"

"I'm not much of a climber..."

"Please?" I knew he couldn't resist his only daughter begging him.

"I don't know..."

"Please daddy?" I had him in the palm of my hand.

"Ali."

"Daddy?"

"Fine." Hook, line, and sinker.

"Yay! Okay go get dressed I will be out in a minute."

"Okay but finish your breakfast." He gave me a kiss on the head and then walked out of my room to go change.

I got up and went into the closet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a Beatles shirt and changed into them. Then I grabbed my black tennis shoes and slipped them on. I took the rest of the bacon off the plate and ate it then I grabbed the tray and walked it into the kitchen. My grandfather was sitting at the bar in the kitchen I pulled out a stool and sat next to him.

"She isn't thrilled is she?" He looked at me and laughed a little.

"No but I think it will be good for her. You never know she might really like it."

"You think?"

"No but I can hope." We both laughed and then my grandma walked out.

She was wearing a pair of my shorts and a green shirt of mine. She was wearing my old shoes and she looked less that delighted to be doing this for me.

My dad followed her out into the kitchen. He was wearing a grey shirt and a pair of khaki shorts with a pair of Nike shoes.

"So is everyone ready to go?" He had a smile on his face and a bottle of water in his hands.

"Yep."

Everyone filed out of the house and got into my dad's car. He drove us to the rock gym and it was a whole lot of fun trying to get my grandmother out of the car. When she was finally out I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the gym. A handsome young man helped me and my grandmother into our harnesses while my dad and grandpa got helped into their harnesses by an elder gentleman. When we were strapped in I went to the wall with my grandmother while my dad and grandfather watched us race to the top of the wall.

We were halfway up when my grandmother stopped climbing.

"G-ma why are you stopping?"

"Just tired."

"Yeah right why?"

"It's really high Ali."

"Don't tell me your afraid of heights."

"Deathly afraid."

"You're almost there."

"That's what scares me."

"Come on you will be fine. I will be with you the whole time."

"Just go on without me I will see you on the ground."

"Don't leave me up here."

"Ali don't make me do this." She was pleading with me but I couldn't let her quit.

"Toughen up grandma!"

"Don't call me that."

"Grandma, grandma, grandma!"

"Ali I am going to get you."

She started to climb after me and I went further up the wall. Before she could realize what happened we were both at the top of that wall.

"You did it." I looked at her.

"Oh my gosh I did do it."

"Now just lean back and let gravity do its work."

We leaned back and kicked off the wall and were slowly lowered to the ground. When we reached the ground my grandmother had her eyes closed and was clenching her fist. I just laughed and got un hooked from the wall as my dad got hooked up to where I had been. My grandmother was then un hooked and my grandfather took her place.

"I'll race you to the top." My dad joked to my grandfather.

"You're on."

"Ali count us off."

"Ready, set, go!"

They were off climbing up the wall. I went over to my grandmother and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks for doing this."

"It's your birthday I would do anything for you."

"You knew you didn't have to do this I would have let you back out."

"Yeah but I'm not a chicken." She put her arm around my waist and squeezed.

We watched the men climbed to the top of the wall and then come back down to the ground and argue over who got there first. Honestly my grandfather was beaten by my dad but we didn't want to inflate either of their egos so we called it a tie. We stay at the rock gym until the last minute. When we left we had twenty minutes to get me to my grandparents house so that I could get ready. The only good news was that my outfit for the party was already there so all I needed to bring was myself. My dad drove like a mad man to make it on time and when we got there I ran to the door to ring the bell so I would make it. My grandmother answered the door and ushered me inside.

"What were you doing that you were almost late and are so sweaty?"

"I'm sorry grandma but I went to a rock gym to go rock climbing this morning and we lost track of time."

"That's all right Ali just go upstairs and shower your Aunt Honor will help you when you get up there. And as for you..." she turned to my dad and grandparents who were now walking through the door.

I turned and went up the stairs to find Honor waiting for me at the top step.

"Tough day huh?"

"No, so far it has gone pretty well it's the rest of it that I am worried about."

"Don't worry about it, worst comes to worst your dad and I know where they keep the liquor."

"And you think he would allow his daughter to drink?"

"Good point."

"So where is this shower that I need to take?"

"Follow me."

I followed her down the hall into what I would guess was a guest room. She went into the bath room and turned on the water and then came out closing the door behind her. She went over to the bed and handed me a bag.

"Put these on when you get out of the shower. I will be in here waiting for you and from here we will eat lunch and then go into your hair and makeup appointments and finally get you dressed for the big entrance.

I went into the bathroom and placed the bag on the sink and then took off my clothes and shoes and hopped in the shower. There was a lavender scent that filled the shower when I opened the shampoo bottle. I squirted a fair amount into the palm of my hand and then rubbed it into my hair. The warm water along with the lavender scent sent my body into a relaxed state. I wasn't worried about the party anymore or about Dave coming with my mom. This would be the first time I had seen Dave in a month being as he had been away on business and had not come to Friday night dinners. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair, repeated the process and then added conditioner. I let the conditioner sit in my hair for a few minutes as I washed my body with the lavender body wash that was in the shower for my use. When I finished that I rinsed my body and the conditioner and then turned off the shower. I pulled open the glass door and grabbed a towel from the rack by the shower. The towel was warm and I realized that it came from a heated towel rack. I buried my face into the towel and let it warm my body and then I finished drying my body. When I was done I opened the bag and found some undergarments and a bath robe for me to put on. I put them on and then brushed my hair out and walked into the bedroom. Honor was sitting on the bed talking to someone on the phone. When she noticed that I had walked into the room she mumbled something into the and then hung up.

"Okay so are you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean whatever you want just tell me and I will call down and let them know and they will bring it to us."

"Anything?"

"That is what my mother said so I guess."

"Okay then I want a hamburger with a salad on the side. But it has to be one of those salads with cranberries and feta cheese."

"You really know what you like."

"I guess. I just don't get good salads very often so I figured that I might get one today."

"My mother's cook is really good so I think that is possible. Okay give me a second and I will call in your order."

"I could just go own and tell them."

"You could but then I would be killed."

"Why?"

"You're not suppose to go down stairs until you enter for your party. Apparently they are going all out for your party."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"This isn't even one of the big birthdays."

"Go figure."

"Why are they going all out?"

"I think that my parents want this to be big because this is the first time they are throwing you a party."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want them to feel bad because of my mother's choice."

"You can't talk them out of it."

"I figured."

She grabbed her phone and called down to someone and placed the order. A few minutes later my dad knocked on the door and opened it coming into the room.

"Hey sis." He walked over to Honor and gave her a hug.

"Hey Logan what is going on?"

"Nothing much they are just running around like crazy down there trying to get ready."

"After seeing all of this I am kind of glad that they never threw us any birthday party."

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Let's not talk about this in front of Ali."

I was glad that my dad didn't want to bash his parents in front of me. I had heard enough of that from my mother and I was not ready to hear what their own child had to say about them.

There was a knock on the door and a maid came in with my food and set it on the nightstand.

"Mr. Logan sir, your mother is requesting that you come down and help with something for the party."

"Tell her I am on my way."

She backed out of the room without saying another word. My dad hugged my aunt and then left.

I went over to the table and grabbed the tray with the food and then set it on the ground and started to eat. Honor came and sat on the floor next to me.

"So I really have only met you a few times before this and well I want to get to know you Ali. What do you like to do?"

I swallowed the bite I had taken and then turned to her.

"I want to audition for a few dance schools in New York. So dance is something that I love to do. Other than that I like sports in general."

"Any boys I need to know about?"

"As in do I have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"I do."

"Who is it?"

"Adian DuGrey."

"As in Tristan's son?"

"Yeah. Wait how do you know Tristan?"

"He has a reputation around here."

"Apparently."

"Have you met his mother yet?"

"No and he doesn't want me to."

"I don't blame him, she was a real whore."

I gasped and she laughed.

"You've heard that word before."

"i know but never from my family."

"Seriously?"

"I have two younger siblings so those type of words have been banned from my house since they were born and everybody else followed suit."

"That must suck."

"It does, wait don't you have kids?"

"I have a son named Ryan who is ten but I wasn't that good of a mother. He knows all of the word I should have shielded him from."

"My mom said those words to me when I was little and I turned out fine, it was with my siblings that those words weren't allowed. It was more of my step-father's rule not hers."

"Ah I see."

"And I bet you are a good mother."

"Sure."

"Trust me I know bad parents and you aren't one of them."

"I am glad you think so."

"Where is your son?"

"He is with his father right now. They will be here later I just made him go to school today so they will be here after he is picked up."

"See you are a good mother." She just laughed and I started on my salad.

"So when are you going to audition for these schools?"

"My mom won't let me do anything with auditions until my senior year. She wants me to finish high school before I go off into any sort of school for dance although I have had many offers in the past few years."

"I guess that is reasonable."

"For her maybe."

"Hey Ali she has her reasons."

"Yeah Dave."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The first few offers that I got my mom said that I should go ahead and audition and see if I get in. I was about to set up the auditions when my step-dad Dave said something to my mom which made her change her mind about the dance thing. Every time someone said they wanted me at their school my mother would have to talk to Dave first and then come back and say no to my dream. I'm sorry can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. I didn't know how hard this was for you."

"It's just anytime Dave is in a conversation that I get this way."

"Okay moving on, how about you ask me a hard question."

"Alright why do you only have one kid?"

"You really just jump to the hardest question you can think of don't you."

"Well you told me to."

"Okay well after I had Ryan I thought that I wanted another kid. We waited until Ryan was about two and then we tried again with no luck so we gave up on having another kid for a while and that was when life happened. We both got so busy with taking care of Ryan and our jobs we just couldn't make time to try for another kid."

"Do you still want another kid?"

"I mean I think that I want another kid now I just don't know what Josh my husband wants."

"Why don't you just talk to him about it?"

"You know what I think I just might do that."

I finished eating my salad and put the plates back on the tray. Honor placed the empty tray in the hall and then disappeared for a minute and came back followed by a hair stylist and my grandmother.

"Okay Ali this is Oliver the hairstylist that I hired for you. When he is done with you Evelyn will come and do your make up and then we will get you changed for your party."

"What time is it?"

"Right now it is about one so there is not much time until everyone will be here so lets get moving."

She ushered me into a chair in the bathroom and I sat down. She left the room with Honor and I was left alone with Oliver.

"So how do you want your hair?"

"I don't know. I mean my dress is long and strapless so I would like it down."

"How about I leave it down and curl it? Your dad said that you have a natural curl in your hair so I could play around with that. What do you think?"

"I think that would be perfect."

"Okay then I will do that."

He laid out his tools and then set out to work on my hair. He brushed my hair until there were no knots and then he blew it dry. After it was dried he set out on curling it. He was half way through when Adian walked into the room. I wanted to jump for joy but I knew that the curling iron hovering above my head would hurt me if I did that so I sat still.

"Your grandparents said that I could find you up here."

"Yeah well it's not like I can go anywhere."

He laughed and sat on the counter by us. I sat there in silence for a while just getting my hair done. It was about half an hour later that Oliver turned off the curling iron and sprayed my hair with hair spray.

"You are all done. I am going to go tell your grandmother and if I were you I would walk around so that you don't cramp when you have to sit while you are getting your makeup done."

I took his advice and stood and walked over to Adian.

"How do I look?" I was still in my bathrobe but I felt pretty.

"You look like a million dollars babe." He kissed me and we were only interrupted by Evelyn and Honor walking into the bathroom.

"So this must be the boyfriend." I looked over to my aunt and gave her a death glare.

"Yes this is the boyfriend."

She smiled back at me and I went to sit in the chair so Evelyn could get started. I could hear Honor lead Adian into the other room but once they were in there I couldn't hear what they were saying. It took twenty minutes for Evelyn to finish and when she did Honor had her makeup done being as her hair was finished. Adian left to go get ready for the party in another room and my G-ma helped me into my dress. She zipped up the back of my dress and burst into tears when she saw me.

"Ah G-ma..."

"Don't try to calm me down right now Ali, you look like a vision."

"G-ma, you're going to make me cry."

"Don't you dare your other grandmother and great grandmother would kill me."

"What time is it?"

"It is about three forty right now."

"So I am guessing that I have to wait the twenty minutes before I can go down right?"

"Probably."

"Is my mom here?"

"Yeah, she is down stairs with Dave and your siblings right now."

"Oh."

"How about you come and sit on the bed with me and I will tell you a story about the day you were born."

"My mom usually does that."

"I know but I think that she wont mind if I do it this year now come sit down."

She pulled me onto her lap and began the story.

"About seventeen years ago I remember getting a panicked call from your mother while I was at work. She was having pains and her water had broken. I rushed home to meet her and I grabbed her hospital bag and we rushed to the car. She was panting when we finally got her to the hospital. I helped her out of the car and into a wheel chair and she swore like a sailor much like I did when I have having her. When she was in her room they told her that there was no time for an epidural and that she was ready to push. She screamed and screamed while she pushed and finally at four in the afternoon she held her beautiful baby girl in her hands for the first time. I cried along with her as we looked down at you. She thought about calling your dad but she decided against it. And then she thought about what she would call the beautiful girl in her arms. She looked from me to you and then called you Lorelai Allison Gilmore for the first time and we both swore that you smiled at us and that was when we settled on your name..."

"My mom does it better."

"I really do." I looked up and saw my mom standing in the door way. "MOM!"

She came over and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday honey I would stay longer but I barley was able to escape to come up here and see you. But I will see you later okay?"

"Yeah." She turned and walked out of the room. "What time is it now?"

"Four but you might have to wait for your big entrance."

Honor came out of the bathroom and then whispered something to my grandma and then walked out of the room.

"Okay I am going down stairs and I want you to count to twenty before you follow me, you understand?"

"Yes now go."

She left the room and I found my shoes and slipped them on and then counted to ten and then ran out to the hall way. When I got to the steps I took a deep breath and descended to my party.

_**A/N: I know that I said that this chapter would be her party but it was really close but the chapter was already long so I divided it into two chapters. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review and let me know what you think. I was thinking of discovering Dave for who he is at her party so please let me know if you think it is a good idea.**_

_**-Katie**_


	14. Chapter 14

As I walked down the stairs I saw pink balloons on the ceiling and different shades of pink and green lights around the house as well as bows and ribbons around the house on white chairs. I felt everyone's eyes turn to me as I made my way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Adian was waiting to escort me through the party. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then we walked into the party.

There were a ton of people from Chilton around and from what I could hear they were all talking about how gorgeous I looked. I held my head high and made my way over to my grandma and great grandma to thank them.

"Thank you so much for the party, it's great."

"You're welcome Ali you do a lot so you deserve a party like this, doesn't she Shira?"

"Yes and I am glad you let me share it with you this year."

I gave them both a hug and then made my rounds. I started with all of the Chilton kids and then Adian and I went to talk to my family who was in the sitting room. My dad was talking to my great grandfather while my mother was talking to my grandparents and Dave was no where to be seen. Brooke ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Happy birthday Ali."

"Thank you Brooke." I walked over to my mother.

"Excuse me but I was told to make my rounds."

"Hi Ali, you still look gorgeous."

"Thank you mom."

"There is no need to thank me it's just a statement of fact."

"Well I appreciate it. So are you all fine?"

"Yes we are thank you. Why don't you go enjoy yourself."

"I think I will thank you."

I grabbed Adian's hand and then dragged him into the other room to dance with me. i was glad that they thought of putting in a dance floor. The DJ was playing a slow song so Adian pulled me into his arms and we danced close together. We stayed on the dance floor for a while and then I went to go get a drink. I could hear yelling coming from down the hall so I went to find out what was going on. I pushed the door open to find a drunk Dave hovering over a crying Ashton who was bawled up on the floor. I entered the room and shut the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah it's the protocol daughter returned to save her little brother."

I grabbed Ashton's arm and helped him off the floor.

"Go get mom." I whispered in his ear and he ran out of the room crying. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I was teaching your brother some manners. I failed to teach you anything but I wasn't going to make that mistake with my own kids."

"You really think that you are a father to them? A dad would never lay a hand on his children. A father wouldn't go on drunken rages and a father wouldn't lie to his wife about his behavior!"

"What would you know about fathers? You don't have one!"

"Yes I do."

"Oh well where is daddy now?" He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his body I tried to push myself away from him but he grabbed my wrist with his free hand. "Who is going to save you? Your mother doesn't believe you so who is coming to rescue you?"

"Dave stop, please."

He tightened his grip around my waist and turned my body so I was facing away from him. He took his other hand dropping my wrist and ran it along my body feeling every curve that my dress showed off beautifully.

"Begging? Well this is new."

"Dave stop. There are people out there, stop it."

"No one is going to find out about this Ali why won't you just relax?"

He started to kiss my neck and I could feel my calmness fading. They promised that this would never happen to me again they all said that they were going to protect me and where were they now? I had trusted that I was safe being with my grandparents and here I was in a house full of people being raped by the same man.

He kept kissing me as he placed me on the bed and crawled on top of me. He loosened his tie and threw it on the floor behind us. He bent down and kissed my chest working from there down to the sheer lace waist line that was put in my dress to show off my figure. I could feel the tears flowing from my eyes as I turned to see the door open and my mom walk in.

"What the hell are you doing?" She walked in and closed the door behind her trying not to alert people of what was going on in the room.

Dave turned to face her stunned that he had been caught but my mom of all people.

"It's not um...what it looks like..." His voice trailed off as he got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. I scooted myself to the far edge of the bed and curled up into a small ball trying to clam myself down.

"Get the hell out of here Dave and don't you ever come around me or my children again or I promise you that it will be the last time you ever look at them!" Dave got up and grabbed his tie and left the room slamming the door behind him. I could hear the party go silent for a second but it didn't bother me. I was still crying and trying to get over the fact that no one had kept me safe like they promised I was.

My mother walked over to the bed and pulled me into her arms. She stroked my hair as I cried. She didn't say anything but I knew what she was feeling. I heard the door open and I heard the sound of m dad's voice as he scooped me into his arms and he sat on the bed with me.

"Ali it is going to be okay. Dave is gone and I'm here." I couldn't see but he looked over at my mom. "How did you know?"

"Ashton came running to me and told me that Ali needed me. He was bruised from where Dave had been beating him. I took him to my mother and then I came to find Ali. I know that I am a horrible mother for not believing my children but I just didn't want it to be true." She came over to me and I wrapped my arms around her neck and I sat on the bed wrapped in her arms.

We sat there until I was ready to go back out and "enjoy" what was left of my party. My mom took my into the bathroom and fixed my makeup and made sure my hair looked alright and then we went into the crowd of the party again. I found Adian and went into his embrace as soon as I could. My parents were never too far away from me the rest of the night and I had a feeling this was going to last for a while.

I had one more slow dance with Adian before I was told it was time to cut the cake. I walked over and saw the four tiered cake covered in pink, green, and white flowers. Sookie had really outdone herself this year. It was gorgeous and way more than I could have asked for. I gave Sookie a big hug and after a chorus of Happy Birthday I cut the cake. It was a white chocolate cake with strawberry filling. After I got my piece I walked over to the corner of the room and Adian sat with me while we ate our cake.

the party ended at ten and the wait staff loaded my dad's, mom's, and grandmother's car with gifts. I said goodbye to Adian and he left. I walked up stairs and changed into the clothes I had arrived in and brought the rest of the stuff down stairs with me. I thanked everyone for the party and then my dad took me to his house.

When we got there I went and sat on the couch and my dad crashed next to me pulling me into his body.

"What happened Ali?"

I didn't say anything right away I just sat there in a numbness that had fallen over me in the car ride. Finally I got the nerve to tell him.

"I was getting myself a drink after dancing with Adian. Adian was waiting for me on the dance floor and that was when I heard some yelling. I could't make out who was yelling so I went to check it out being as it was my party. When I got to the door the yelling had stopped but I could hear crying from the other side. I opened the door and saw Ashton balled up on the floor, Dave was standing over him with that look in his eyes. When Dave saw me he backed up and I helped Ashton off the floor and told him to go and get mom it was all that I could do. He ran out of the room and I just stood there. He grabbed me and it was like I couldn't do anything." I could feel the tears in my eyes again and my dad hugged me tighter. "I had lived through his abuse so many times that there was no point in fighting, no one other than Ashton knew where I was and I just let it happen again. He kissed my neck and was touching me. And then he took me to the bed and that was when mom walked in. It was the first time that I knew he couldn't touch me again. She stopped him and told him to leave and he did." I started to cry and my dad put my head to his chest.

I had always thought that after Dave touched me I could never be in the arms of any man ever again but when my dad or Adian touched me it wasn't like Dave's touch. I felt safe in their arms, I didn't want to pull away from them. There was something in their touch that was lacking in Dave's. Maybe it was the fact that I never liked Dave and that was why I moved away from his touch or maybe it was the fact that there was no love in Dave's eyes that attracted me to him. Whatever it was there was finally peace in my mind. I didn't know where Dave was but I knew that he was not near me or my mother and that was all that mattered.

I should have been there for her. I knew that Dave was at her party and yet I thought nothing of it when he disappeared with Ashton, I mean it was his son. I never thought that a man could harm his own children but with no Ali all of his aggression had to go somewhere. It was stupid I should have known that something like this was going to happen. There was nothing good that ever followed Dave and yet I stood at the other end of the party while Dave first beat his child and then tried to lay a hand on mine. It made me sick to think that I let this happen to her. I hugged her tighter to my body as she drifted off to sleep. If only I had known about her this whole time, she would have never have lost her innocence. Rory kept her from me and in return she let her go through this pain, yet blaming Rory won't help the situation. I clenched my free fist and dug it into the couch. Dave was a sick man who should be rotting in prison right now and yet he still walks the streets a free man. We have the rape kit that says he raped Ali and nothing had been done to get him thrown in jail where he belonged.

When Ali was fast asleep I picked her up and carried her into her room and placed her on the bed. I took off her shoes and placed them in the closet and then I pulled the covers over her, gave her a kiss on the forehead and then walked out of her room closing the door behind me. I walked to the living room and was about to sit on the couch again when I heard a soft knock at the door. I went and opened it to see Rory on the other side.

I moved to the side and she walked in and sat on the couch. I could tell that she had been crying and I wanted so bad to kiss her tears away but she wasn't mine to do that to. I closed and locked the front door and then sat next to her on the couch.

As soon as I was sitting the waterworks started up again and she buried her face in my chest. I wanted to smile but I couldn't, not with all the pain she was feeling. I held her like I had held Ali earlier. It felt so right to hold her in my arms but I couldn't bring myself to get any closer to her. We sat like that for a while and then she pulled her head away from my chest and then leaned up and kissed me.

_**A/N: I know that this is a short chapter and it ends on a cliffhanger but I said that Ali's party was going to be last chapter so i didn't want to make you wait any longer. Here it is let me know what you think. So please Review and I will see what this relationship is going to bring!**_

_**-Katie**_


	15. Chapter 15

I didn't know why I did it but it felt so right. He was there and I needed him. I pulled away in shock. I felt good kissing him but I had no idea how he was going to feel about it. His eyes were closed and my hands was attached to the back of his perfect head of blonde hair while his hands were wrapped firmly around my waist.

I dropped my hands from him and pulled my body away from him

"I'm sorry I just can't."

He let his arms go and moved away from me. He stood up and started to pace in front on the sofa.

"Logan are you okay?"

He kept pacing with his head down not looking at me.

"Logan..."

"Did you love him?" He stopped pacing and looked at me.

That was not a question that I wanted to answer. Did I love Dave? It was a hard question to answer. The Dave that I thought I knew I did love but the Dave I saw tonight I couldn't love but I really never saw that Dave. From what I knew he was a sweet and caring man but he had his flaws like always wanting to know where I was or always having to be at a party I went to. He was jealous man but that was Dave, but did I love him?

"I don't know." Logan started to pace again.

"How could you not know? I mean this man beat your children. He raped our daughter and you don't know?"

"It's more complicated than that..." Logan stopped pacing and scoffed at me.

"It's more complicated? What is there that is complicated? Is it the fact that he was different with you? Was it that he seemed so sweet and kind to you? He was playing you Rory and when you turned your back he took advantage of your kids. It wasn't just Ali either. He beat your son. Do you not remember that? How could you love someone like that?"

"I don't know I just do." The room fell silent.

"So you do love him?" His words hurt. I wanted to love Logan and here I was saying I still loved Dave.

I got up from the couch and dropped my head, hoping Logan wouldn't see the tears that were now streaming down my face.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." I walked towards the door but he stopped me before I could get out.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his body and then lifted my head to face his.

"Never be sorry." He let me go and I ran out of his house and into my car.

I closed the door of my car and I watched as he walked outside and waved as I sat in the driver's seat catching my breath. Hie words echoed in y mind as I turned my car on and pulled out of his driveway. "Never be sorry."

I watched as Rory left and then I went back into my house. I wished that Rory was stronger than she was but there was nothing I could do about that. I felt that she belonged with me and all I could do was hope that she felt the same way one day. I had always hoped that one day I would have Rory in my arms again but I had always pictured her staying there. I sat on the couch where the encounter had taken place. I should have held her there and no have let her go but she was Rory and she wouldn't have taken that well at all.

I put my face into my hands and sighed. Maybe someday this would all change but I guess for now it was going to stay the same. I could only guess that Ali was going to want to go home and that was something that I was going to have to let her do. I didn't want to let her go but I knew that Rory was going to need her more than I did.

I picked my head up from my hands and then got up from the couch and went into my room.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I used to look into the mirror and ask what Dave had that I didn't and there was just one answer that I could come up with and that was Rory. Now when I asked that question there was a little bit of a different answer. Instead of having Rory he had her heart and that was a little more important for me to try to save then when he just had Rory.

I washed my face and then went into my room and went to bed. There was nothing I could do tonight and only the morning would reveal just the amount of damage Dave had cause in my life. And how much had changed from that kiss.

I woke up in my bed. The last thing I remembered from the previous night was that I was talking to my dad. I guess I drifted off to sleep and he carried me in here. I stretched and climbed out of bed and into the bathroom.

I looked like a mess. I washed my face and combed out my hair and then threw it into a ponytail. I walked into the kitchen to find my dad eating a bowl of cereal and reading the news paper.

"Hey." He looked up and smiled at me.

"Do you want some cereal?"

"Nah, I think I need to go and work out at the dance studio for a while."

"You should eat something first."

"I might grab a pop tart and a coffee."

"A coffee really?"

"What you know I am addicted."

"Like mother like daughter."

"Yep." I was surprised that he was referring to my mother. He was not one to actually talk about her but that may have been because of the Dave thing.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart out of the cabinet and poured myself a small cup of coffee and then walked back to the table to sit with my dad. I ate one of the pop tarts in the package and finished my coffee and then walked into my room to change.

I grabbed a leo out of my closet and changed and then grabbed my ballet slippers and walked out to my car. I got in and drove out to the studio. There was an afternoon beginner class going on in the main room so I went into a side room. I put on my slippers and went over to the bar. I had not been able to keep up the rest of the class through out my injury but I was wanted to catch up as soon as possible. I was in the middle of trying to fix a part of my routine when Greg, my dance partner of three years, walked in.

"You seem to be working hard."

"Or hardly working. Why are you here?" I asked turning back to the mirror and working on the part that was giving me trouble.

"My little sister has a class and I thought I saw you come back here."

"Yeah I have some things to work on before class on Monday."

"I don't think you have anything to work on you have that routine better than anyone else."

"Yeah right."

"It's true. You are just a perfectionist."

"Ha. I have to be if I want to get into the school in New York."

"Trust me that school in New York would be lucky to have you. Here." He wrapped his arms around me and did one of the lifts that the class had been working on the previous week.

He was right I was a perfectionist. I hit the move flawlessly and yet I was still unhappy with how I did it.

"Oh my gosh you're right."

"I told you." He put me down and we laughed. "You just need to relax."

"Yeah but how? I mean this is like the time that I need to practicing to get into school and well relaxing doesn't really fit into that very well."

"Is there something that you love to do and you don't know why, and don't answer with dance. It has to be something else."

"Well... I like horseback riding."

"There you go. Take some time away from dancing and ride a horse until your mind is completely clear and at that moment stop the horse where ever you are and just dance how you feel. You will be amazed at how well it works."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah just give it a shot. I mean what can it hurt?"

"A lot."

"Just give it a try."

"You know what I think I will."

"Good now get out of here."

"What?"

"Go, your boyfriend has horses right?"

"Yeah but..."

"No buts just call him and tell him to get the horses ready, and a video camera."

"Fine." I gathered my stuff and walked out to my car. I got in and dialed Adian's phone number.

"Hey Ali."

"Hey I have a question to ask you, don't judge me."

"I won't, what is it?"

"Can we go horse back riding?"

"Yeah."

"Like now?"

"Sure. What's the rush?"

"Nothing I just need to oh and do you have a video camera?"

"Ali what is this for?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes I have a video camera."

"Okay bring it."

"Fine but this better be good."

"Oh it will."

I hung up the phone and drove over to Adian's house. He was standing outside in his riding outfit waiting for me to show up. I got out of my car and ran to him.

"What is my little ballerina doing here wanting to go horseback riding?"

"Don't make fun of me just lead me to the horses"

"Okay." He took my hand and we walked to the barn where there were two horses saddled.

He helped me onto a beautiful paint and then he hopped onto Trigger and we took off riding down a trail.

"So can you tell me what this is about now?" He had the video camera pointing at me as he asked the question.

"Are you recording me?"

"Yeah, you look like a vision." I put my hand up to try to block the camera but it was not use.

"Stop it." I laughed.

"Tell me what this all is about."

"Greg my dance partner told me that I need to relax and well this is one thing that I do that I love without a real reason. He told me to ride until I just was relaxed and well that is what I am going to do."

"And then what?"

"I am going to dance."

"Out here?"

"Yeah."

"That sounds fun."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I mean it is something that sounds like it might just work for you, at least I hope it does."

"And that is why I love you."

"Really because I thought it was because I was hot." He joked as he rode father ahead.

I lightly kicked my horse and it followed Adian down the trail. We kept riding and talking and then I felt it. We had just turned the corner of the trail and had come to an open field in front of a small pond when it hit me. I stopped my horse and climbed off and walked to the middle of the field. Adian circled around and got off of Trigger and started the video camera.

There was no music but I didn't need any. I let my body go and somehow everything improved. My legs were straighter and the routines were cleaner and easier to do. I felt myself stretch to greater heights with my dancing and accomplished moves that had never worked for me before.

When I finished Adian applauded loudly.

"That was amazing. I mean you look beautiful when you dance but that was stunning. There was so much passion there and I mean wow."

"Really you think so?"

"Not only do I think so, so will anyone who sees this video."

I couldn't do anything but smile. Greg had been right but he always was. The one person who knew my body better than me was my dance partner and well I was happy for that. I ran back over to Adian and he gave me a big hug and then we got back onto the horses and rode back to the stables. This wasn't just about relaxing to let me be able to dance it was being able to get back into being myself. Dave had taken that away from me and although it was going to take time, I needed to be able to do this for myself.

_**A/N: SO I was at orientation the past few days so I couldn't update so now that I am home I just want to add updates to my stories. The next chapter will cover some Logan/Rory flirting so lets see where that goes. Please Review.**_

_**-Katie**_


	16. Chapter 16

I had forgotten that I had to go to my grandmother's house for my second birthday party. It had been a tradition for as long as I could remember. My great grandparents got to throw me the huge parties that they adored and I got to have the day after celebration at my grandmother's house surrounded by the Stars Hallow towns people and my friends.

"Adian what time is it?" He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Three thirty why?"

"Crap, I need to go I have another birthday celebration tonight."

"Where?"

"My grandmother's house. Hey you and your dad should come."

"I don't think that is such a good idea..."

"Please Adian...for me?"

"I will ask but you better run."

"Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss and then ran to the car.

I drove to my dad's house and then ran inside. I called him name but there was no answer so I ran into my room and changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I threw on some shoes and fixed my hair and then ran into the kitchen to grab some lunch. I just made a small sandwich and ate it and then looked at the clock again. It was now four forty-five.

I grabbed my phone and a few other things and then headed out to the car. It was a forty minute drive to Stars Hallow being as I hit traffic. When I got to the house it didn't seem like anyone was there. My car was the only car in the driveway and there were no lights on in the house. I knew that it was a tradition to have my party here after the first party but maybe after what happened last night they decided to not throw my second party. I got out of the car and walked up to the porch. The door was locked and the lights were off but being as I didn't have anything better to do I grabbed the spare key and opened the door.

I walked into the living room and the lights flashed on and everyone jumped out from behind furniture.

"Surprise!"

I nearly had a heart attack when they did that. If there was one thing that I knew my family couldn't keep it was a secret. My dad and grandmother walked over to me with huge smiles on their faces. My grandmother put a party hat on my head and a pink boa around my neck.

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I did. You just kept a secret."

"Well you knew that there was going to be a party today and well the only thing I did was make it look like there was no party."

"Still. Thank you."

"Anytime Ali. Now lets get this party started!"

Miss Patty turned on the music and Sookie bought out the food with my grandfather. My mom came a few minutes after I did with Ashton and Brooke.

"Sorry we're late Ali it took a little longer than I thought it would." She gave me a hug and then handed Brooke to me.

"It's fine in fact the party just started."

"That's good." She gave me a kiss on my forehead and then went to see my grandmother.

I turned my attention to Brooke who had her head on my shoulder and was clinging to me like she had not seen me in a while.

"Are you tired Brooke?" With that question she lifted her head and shook it violently.

"No."

"Do you want to go to grandma?"

"Yeah." She let go of me and I set her on the floor so she could find who she was looking for.

Ali looked happy. It had to be more than just Dave being gone. She looked relaxed and at peace with everything. Ali had one more year before she would graduate and then I walked to talk to her about going to college. I knew it was something that she didn't want to hear but I think that it might get her farther than dancing. In other words I don't want to think of her failing. I know that she is a great dancer but she might not be the best. It was a conversation for a later date though. Right now it was all about making sure she was having a great time at her second chance birthday party.

I went over to where my mother was and sat there. I answered a few questions from some people but it was nothing special.

"You can't take your eyes off of her can you." I looked over and saw Logan sitting next to me. "She has that effect on people you know."

"Yeah. She always reminded me of you, especially when it came to that feature."

"You know you don't give yourself enough credit with her. She is more like you than you think and that feature of being the center of attention it comes from you."

"I doubt that."

"It's true. Every time you walked into a room everyone always looked at you, they still do." He squeezed my leg and then got up and walked over to Ali. I watched as they interacted. Maybe she was more like me than I wanted to admit. I mean she had my eyes but before that was all I saw of me in her. Maybe that was because I wanted to see Logan in her. Maybe it was because at the end of the day I never wanted to forget Logan. I was starting to realize that Logan was the only person that made me feel wonderful with more than just his words. When he smiled my heart fluttered, when he ran his hand through his hair I wished it was my hand. Logan was the one and well maybe he would forgive me for thinking I loved Dave.

I got up to make my way over to them when the door opened and Adian walked in followed by someone familiar. I walked over to him and just stood there.

"Tristan."

"Mary."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ali invited me."

"Are you sure she invited you to this party?"

"Yes I am sure now where is your daughter?"

"With her dad."

"Her dad dad or Dave dad?"

"There is no longer a Dave dad so you decide."

"What is with the attitude Mary?"

"Well lets just say I was not expecting to see you tonight."

"I'm guessing that Ali invited us without consulting the family about our history."

"And bingo was his name-o."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Since you are here come on in."

"So you and Logan..."

"What about us?"

"You two were college lovers?"

"You can say that. Or you could say that we seriously dated."

"But nobody seriously dates Logan, ever."

"He was different with me."

"Apparently, seventeen years later and he is still pining after you."

"I wouldn't call it pining."

"I would."

"Tristan."

"What I call it as I see it and that man is pining."

"You think?"

"You seem flattered."

"I am not. I am just intrigued that is all."

"Sure."

"So what is new with you?"

"Just finished a divorce and working so nothing much."

"I'm sorry to hear about the divorce."

"Don't be. We never got along and well Adian was a surprise. We tried to work it out but it didn't last."

"How is Adian about all of this?"

"He is fine with it. For the most part he stays at my house and his mother really wants nothing to do with him. I think that has to do with the fact of him being the spitting image of me. I mean I have talked to him about all of this and other than cutting a few classes he seems to be taking it well."

"That is good."

"I guess."

"Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No I ate before I came. Adian was on his way out the door when he invited me."

"But you came."

"I did it for Ali. She really is an amazing girl. She has made such a difference in Adian's life and I really owe this to her and much more. Who knows maybe if we got together you would have made that kind of difference in my life."

"Funny, and I doubt it. You did stupid things Tristan and well you seemed to have turned out well considering."

"Yeah but I couldn't hold onto my marriage."

"Well neither could I."

"That was only because you didn't marry Logan. That was your only mistake in life well that and settling for that Dave fellow. Speaking of Dave what happened to him? Why are you two in Splitsville?"

"He was not the man I thought he was."

"He cheated?"

"No."

"He was a drinker?"

"Kind of."

"Well that leaves abusive or a drug addict and being as Ali hasn't been living with you I pick abusive."

"Not to me but towards Ali and Ashton my son."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I should have seen it much sooner."

"Rory..."

"I'm guessing that Ali never told you the story?"

"No."

"Dave raped Ali."

"I'm going to kill him..."

"Calm down will you? It was more than just that though. Ali told me after the first time and well I didn't believe her. With me not believing her Dave continued to do it over and over. I don't know how many times she was raped nor do I want to know. I could have stopped it. I should have stopped it. I was having problems with Dave before this all started and when things started to turn around in our relationship Ali told me something that I didn't want to hear..."

"You can't blame yourself."

"But I can..."

"You shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because blaming yourself for what happened will not repair anything between you and Ali. I know Ali and she doesn't blame you, she can't. She loves you Rory and all she wants now is her mother back. If you can give her that and stop blaming yourself you can make up for everything that happened. Ali knows that she can never erase what has happened to her but she knows how to move on."

"When did you get so insightful?"

"It's not insight it's just knowing Ali. She has a big heart Rory just like you." Tristan smiled and made his way over to Ali.

I stood there and watched as my daughter greeted him with a big hug and a smile. He was right about one thing, that girl has a big heart. I wiped away the tear that had fallen and went over to Ali, Tristan, Adian, and Logan.

"Hey."

"Hey mom."

"What's going on over here?"

"Adian was telling dad about the tape I made today."

"What tape?"

"It was a video of me dancing."

"I have a copy with me if you want to watch it."

"Adian!"

"No I want to see it Ali."

"Mom... it wasn't that great..."

"I want to see it too." Logan had a smile plastered on his face.

"Alright."

We made our way over to the television and took a seat on the couch. Adian put the DVD in and everybody gathered around to see what was going to play. I could tell that Adian had edited the film being as there was an intro. It was a cute movie. It started with them riding horses on a trail. There was music playing in the background and the words that were spoken had been muted. The next part of the film was what got me.

Ali was standing in the middle of a field. There was a lake behind her and she was dancing. Her movements were fluid and graceful and there was a feeling of peacefulness that jumped off the screen. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I had seen Ali dance since she was a little girl but it was nothing like this. This was a video of a professional dancer who just happened to be my daughter. There was a passion in her eyes that burned brighter than I had ever seen it. Ali belonged on stage and I had to let her go. I turned to Ali and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to audition for New York."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Ali turned to me and gave me a huge hug and then went back to watching the rest of the movie Adian had made for her birthday.

I knew that letting her audition for the schools in New York meant that I was going to lose her but it also meant that she could follow her dream. Whatever school she would go to would let her finish her high school degree and college would be there for her if she wanted to go but dance was something that only has a short window of opportunity and Ali deserved to try.

_**A/n: So not a whole lot of Logan Rory action in this chapter but I needed to get the Ali/ Rory relationship settled. The next chapter will have more Rogan I promise but for now let me know what you think. Please Review!**_

_**-Katie**_


	17. Chapter 17

When the party was finally winding down I went over to talk to Rory. I had seen her say something to Ali earlier that made her happy and I was wondering what would get that sort of reaction.

"Hey Rory can I talk to you for a second?" She looked around and then agreed. She followed me onto the porch and we sat on the swing.

"So what did you say to Ali earlier?"

"Oh, I told her that she could audition for the schools in New York if she wanted to."

"Are you serious? You are going to let her audition and then go off to school alone in New York? Are you crazy?"

"No she is my daughter and you and I both know that she is ready for it. She will be able to finish high school and she can go to college when she wants to but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. She needs to go."

"I get it Rory I really do but New York? She is going to be so far away."

"I know but that is part of growing up Logan and I think that she will be fine. I think we need this as much as she needs this. It is going to be hard but together we can get through this." I perked up.

"Together?" I saw her clench her eyes shut.

"Yeah together. Logan I need to talk to you about that kiss."

"Look if you don't want to talk about it I am fine with pretending it never happened."

"I don't want to forget Logan, it was an amazing kiss. What I want you to forget is everything I said about Dave. Logan that wasn't love what we had was love and I forgot that. Logan I want to date you it's just with Ali we are going to have to be very careful about it. I don't want her to think that everything is going to work out unless we know that everything is going to work out." I smiled.

"So you want to date me?"

"Yes. I Rory Gilmore want to date you Logan Huntzberger."

"Well if we are dating can I kiss you?"

"Not here Logan. Ali or worse yet, my mother, could walk out at any minute."

"Alright but text me so we can set up a date soon."

"Okay."

"Maybe we could get Ali to babysit."

"That might work."

"Okay like I said text me."

"I will." She got up and walked into the house. I counted to ten and then followed her inside.

Tristan and Adian were talking to Ali on the couch while Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Babette were talking in the kitchen. I went and sat on the arm of the couch behind Ali.

"Hey dad tell them about when you got my mom to jump off that thing with you."

"Hey I thought I told you not to tell anyone about that, it's a secret."

"Come on I am sure Tristan knows about it."

"I do but I don't believe that you got Mary, I mean Rory to jump."

"I did. It was very hard to convince her to do it but in the end she said you jump I jump Jack and well we took that leap of faith and lived to tell the story."

"Still unbelievable."

"Trust me you can ask Rory about it."

"I might just do that."

"So Tristan what have you been up to?"

"Ugh old people talk." Ali took Adian's hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Finally we got rid of them. Hey have you talked to anyone about getting Ali into the Life and Death Brigade? Adian doesn't know about it yet but it would be a great thing for them to do together don't you think?"

"Well I am not sure how much longer Ali is going to be in town to do that stuff."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well her mother has decided that she can move to New York to follow her dreams with dancing."

"That must be why Adian was talking about transferring to that school in New York. I mean it would be more convenient for me. I could move into my New York house and transfer the horses up there and then it would take less time to get to work but following a girl to New York, I don't know."

"Yeah well Ali just isn't any girl."

"Don't get me wrong I think Ali is amazing but following a girl? I just don't know."

"Yeah well I wish I followed the girl when I had the chance. If I had followed the girl there would have been no Dave and well Ali would have been safe."

"Look Logan you couldn't have stopped what happened to Ali and I think that all of this moving and stuff is something that we are going to have to talk to our kids about individually to see what is right for each of us."

"Yeah well I pretty much have no say in the matter. Rory said she could and I don't want to stand in her way. I have to let her go."

"You don't have to let her do anything. Ali is half your daughter and Rory shouldn't be the only one to make choices for her."

"Look Tristan I know that I can makes decisions concerning Ali but I don't think that this should be one that I stand in their way with. I know Rory and the harder you push her the harder she pushed back. Ali is the same way and if this is what they want that is what they are going to get."

"You really love them don't you?"

"You really love Adian don't you?"

"I do."

"Then there is your answer." Tristan smiled and then looked down at the cup that was in his hands.

"Hey do you really love Rory?" Tristan met my gaze.

"Yeah I really do."

"Take care of her will you? Rory is a great girl and I want to see her happy and well I know that you are the guy who can make that happen."

"Tristan what are you getting at?"

"I love her man. I loved her since the day I met her but I've seen the way she looks at you Logan. You stole her heart and although she won't admit it she loves you. I have also seen the way you look at her and she has your heart on a string too. Logan you need to go for it with her."

"Trust me Tristan I know." I smiled and then got up and walked into the kitchen followed by Tristan.

"Hey Adian I think it is time for us be heading home."

Adian said goodbye to Ali and the rest of us and then followed his father outside. Babette was the next on to excuse herself leaving Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Ali, and I in the kitchen.

"Well I think that I should be going." I looked over to Ali trying to gauge if she was ready to leave.

"I should be going too, I have to follow dad home. Thank you so much for everything grand..I mean G-ma. I had a blast. And mom tell Brooke and Ashton that I will see them soon. And thanks for cooking G-pa." She gave all of them a hug and then followed me out of the house.

"Dad?" She had stopped in the front lawn.

"What Ali?"

"Did you talk to mom about what she told me?" She was looking down at the grass.

"Yeah we talked."

"And?" She looked up to me with her beautiful blue eyes on the verge of tears. A piece of blonde hair was falling in her face so I swept it out of the way and tucked it behind her ear.

"I agreed with your mother in that you should be auditioning for schools in New York if that is what you want. Your mother and I want what is best for you and we agree that New York is."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Lets talk about this when we get home okay? It's kind of cold out here." I could see her shivering as we stood outside.

"Alright." She walked to her car and I got into mine and we drove home.

When we went inside she went into her room to change and I sat on the couch and waited for her to come back out and talk to me.

I knew that he was not happy with what my mom had agreed to and I just could bear it any longer.

"Dad?" I stopped walking and her turned around in front of me.

"What Ali?"

"Did you talk to mom about what she told me?" I could look at him so I stared at a patch of grass under my feet.

"Yeah we talked." He seemed okay with everything but I couldn't tell.

"And?" I looked back up at him but I knew that I was on the verge of crying. I saw my parents getting along so well at the party and I couldn't stand it if I was the one who made them break apart. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled.

"I agreed with your mother in that you should be auditioning for schools in New York if that is what you want. Your mother and I want what is best for you and we agree that New York is."

"Are you mad?" I could feel the cold cut through my shirt and it was becoming unbearable.

"No. Lets talk about this when we get home okay? It's kind of cold out here." At that moment he was my hero.

"Alright." We walked to our cars and drove home.

As soon as I entered the house I had to run in and change. It was colder than I thought it was going to be and I needed to get into warmer clothes. I quickly found some sweats that I had stored and threw them on. Then I walked out to the living room where my dad was sitting on the couch. I took a seat next to him and tucked my feel under my legs.

"Okay so then what is going on between you and mom?"

"What do you mean." He got really defensive at my question.

"I mean that if you two agree that I should audition for these schools then why were you acting so weird around on another?" He just kind of smiled.

"Your mom was over here last night. She didn't stay for long but in the time that she was over here we kissed Ali and well your mother was freaked out about it..."

"You kissed her?"

"No she kissed me."

"So that was why you were acting weird?" I could tell that there was more that he was not telling me.

"Yeah that was it, but don't tell your mom that I told you. She made me promise that I wouldn't tell you."

"I won't tell her. Is that all?"

"Yeah why?" He was avoiding my eye contact.

"I just think that there is more than what you are telling me that is all."

"Nope, just what I told you."

"Are you sure?"

"Ali you mom made me promise that I wouldn't tell you anything so please stop asking, it's hard to keep a secret as it is."

"So there is more?"

"Ali."

"Fine I won't ask nut in exchange I want to meet some of your friends, the ones that mom talked about."

"Wait your mom talked about my friends?"

"Of course. Apparently I met them when I was a baby but you want me to keep a secret so I want a favor in return. What do you say?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Not unless you want me to tell mom."

"Then let me make a few calls and keep tomorrow night free."

"Thank you."

"What ever." He smiled and then I kissed him on the cheek and went into my room to go to bed. Overall it had ben a wonderful evening and hopefully it would continue into tomorrow!"

_**A/N: So not as long as I was hoping to make it but the next chapter should be fun. Finn is coming! I got some really nice reviews concerning the last chapter and I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing my stories. I really appreciate all of the love you guys are showing my stories and well I guess all I can do is thank you. So in the next chapter I am going to take the time to make some shout outs! Any way please review and I will try to get the next chapter out soon. **_

_**-Katie**_


	18. Chapter 18

"So this is your darling daughter mate?" I could hear voices in my room but I really did not want to get up.

"Daughter she is but darling is something that you are going to have to judge for yourself."

"She really is precious Logan."

"Thanks Steph. What do you think Colin?"

"Well she really looks like you Logan so I know she is quite the talk of the town am I right?"

"I don't know about the whole town but she does have a boyfriend."

"Dad?" I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. To much surprise there was a few more people in my room than I had anticipated.

"Good morning Ali." I was in shock. There in my room stood my dad and three of his friends talking about me while I slept. Wonderful.

"Who are these people?" I asked pointing to one of them two men who were standing next to him.

"I'm guess we weren't invited to this morning ritual mate so I think we should wait in the living room. It's nice to meet you Ali." The three of them turned around and walked out of my room.

"You said you wanted to meet my friends..."

"Yeah not like when I first woke up."

"I wanted to surprise you..."

"By what giving me a heart attack?"

"That was not what I was going for. Anyway they are here now go get ready because I have the whole day planned out." My dad walked out of the room and I just sat there stunned.

It was just like my dad to go over the top with everything. I got up and went to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt and then went into the bathroom and changed.I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a pony tail and then went into the living room for a proper introduction.

"Ah now I see how she looks like Rory." I could hear his Australian accent and I knew who he was right away.

"You must be Finn." I extended my hand to him and he shook it.

"You know my name. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It just means that my mom has told me a lot of stories about you."

"So a bad a thing." He dropped his hand to his side and I turned to the other two people.

"That means that you two must be Colin and Steph. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Trust me the pleasure is all ours." I shook both of their hands and then we sat on the couch and waited for my dad to say something about what we were going to be doing.

"Alright now that introductions are out of the way how about we get onto breakfast. Who is hungry?"

"Me!" Finn shot his hand into the air and waved it around feverishly.

"Anyone else?"

"I am." I added quietly.

"She really is like Rory quite and polite."

We all got up and followed my dad into the kitchen. We all sat on the bar stools as he began cooking breakfast.

"So tell me Ali which one of those expensive private schools does your mother have you in?"

"She is at Chilton..."

"Excuse me but I do believe the question was directed at Ali mate."

"I go to Chilton. The same school my mom went to."

"Nice, her choice I suppose?"

"Yeah."

"So are you a going to Yale?"

"Not at the moment."

"Too bad."

"Why?"

"Just a secret society that I think you would enjoy..."

"Finn don't tease her."

"Tease me about what?"

"It's nothing. Anyway why don't you tell them your future plans."

"That sounds interesting." Steph leaned in closer to hear what I had to say.

"I'm going to audition for some dance schools in New York and from there I will see where dance takes me."

"After high school right?" Colin seemed intrigued.

"No. Actually I am going to be auditioning with in the next month and if I get in I will start as soon as possible."

"And your dad is allowing this?" Finn looked at him.

"I don't have much choice. Her mother gave her permission and that was it."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think that it is going to work with you in a different city and him surrounded by other girls?"

"Well..."

"I mean you're pretty but there are other fish in the sea..."

"And changing the subject. Why don't you tell her something about when we were in college?"

"But you said no college stories..."

"Forget what I said."

"Alright. Let's see what story will do the most damage in the least amount of time? Do you want to hear about how your dad was a hopeless romantic or how he almost died. Oh and then there was that time we barged in on your mother's class and then her grandfather got Logan back..."

"They all sound so interesting."

"Trust me they are."

"Don't tell all of them before breakfast. We want her to spend the rest of the day with us remember?"

"Why don't I start with the story about the Life and Death brigade stunt that your mother came to."

"That sounds promising."

"Alright. Well as you know your mother was a writer for the Yale newspaper and she wanted to do a story on the secret society at Yale. Somehow she found out about it and talked your father into tagging along to our stunt. Which stunt was it again?"

"Why don't I tell this story being as you are bound to screw it up."

"Go for it."

"First off the Life and Death Brigade did stupid things like jump off of cliffs. Secondly your mother was not wanting to do this particular stunt..."

"Jumping off a cliff? Do you blame her?"

"No it was jumping off a scaffolding. Somehow I talked her into doing this crazy stunt with me and we climbed to the top of the scaffolding, your mother in a full length gown, and we were up there and she looked over the side. She made a few comments about how high it was and I told her that no one was forcing her to do it. I would never tell her but I was afraid that it wasn't going to work..."

"We all were..."

"And you let her jump?"

"We weren't serious at the time. Anyway, she was all like we are high very high and I was all like I've been higher, a joke of course. She said I meant distance from the ground and being the kind of guy I am I said that too. So we got all strapped in and we grabbed our umbrellas and then I asked her if she trusted me. Do you want to know what her response was?"

"It's kind of like the entire reason for the story so yeah."

"Well she told me, you jump I jump Jack. Then I made a quick remark about potatoes and I grabbed her hand and we jumped."

"Then what happened?" I was intrigued by his story.

"Well we glided safely to the ground and that was it. For this story at least."

"Lame."

"Oh I should tell her about the time we were going to adopt you. Do you remember that Colin?"

"Do I ever."

"What are you talking about?" Both Steph and my dad looked lost.

"Oh well you remember when you were in the hospital?"

"He was in the hospital?" I was confused.

"Yet another story we must tell. But yes he was in the hospital."

"What happened while I was there that I don't know about?"

"Well Colin and I decided that since they would only give us information if we were family that we should adopt you as a gay couple."

"So you would have been my parents?"

"And apparently Ali's grandparents."

"Grandpa!" I played along.

"Now you see that is the warm welcome that we should always get from people."

"So how did my dad get into the hospital?"

Finn told me the story as we ate breakfast. It was sort of cool to hear stories of my dad's reckless days. It was also nice to hear my dad tell stories about how him and my mom were when they were dating. My favorite story was the one when he came back from London and they had a night under the stars. It was all so romantic.

After we finished breakfast we all got into Colin and Steph's SUV and we went to a surprise that Finn had arranged. To be honest after hearing some of the stories that my mom told me of Finn I was sure that the surprise was that a bar was open this early but he surprised us all by taking us to a laser tag field where we had an epic battle boys vs. girls style and Step and I kicked butt although they told us that they were going easy on us. After six rounds of us kicking their butt's they decided that it was time to eat lunch. Colin picked the place where we ate. It was an older diner that was in the middle of no where but the food was decent. We were about to get back in the car to go to the next activity when I got a phone call from my mother.

"Ali who is calling?" My dad had one foot inside the car and the other one was on the ground helping him get in.

"It's my mom." I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ali?"

"Yeah it's me what's up?"

"I was thinking about everything that we talked about last night and then I remembered that we have to tell your great grandparents."

I had forgotten about them. They were my biggest fans when it came to dance but they wanted me to have an education first. They were the people who asked me what else I liked other than dance incase something happened. We had gone through all of the career choices and although they thought I had promising talent as a writer I knew it was dance of nothing.

"What are we going to do?"

"I think that this may call for something more than a Friday night dinner."

"Well what are you thinking?"

"I think that we might want to wait until after you audition and then when you get into a school we can talk to them about how much you love this and that you can still finish high school..."

"They are going to want to know about college mom."

"I know and I think that we just need to get them focused on your dance career and then the fact that you are finishing high school."

"I don't think that will work."

"I know but we will talk more when you get home. Speaking of getting home where are you? I went by the house and no one was there."

"Oh I had dad invite a few people over and we are out doing a few things."

"What people?"

"We are having a great time really, nothing to worry about..."

"What people Ali?"

"No I love you too."

"WHAT PEOPLE?"

"Just a few friends from college."

"Like who?"

"Steph, Colin, and Finn." I mumbled the last two.

"Put your dad on the phone."

"Mom..."

"Now." I pulled the phone away from my ear and handed it to my dad.

"You're in trouble now."

"Me? You were the one who made me do it."

"She won't see it that way." He took the phone from me and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" There was a brief pause.

"She asked me to. Being as it was her birthday weekend I didn't think that I should say no." He started to pace the parking lot.

"Yes I have a spine..." I couldn't help but laugh thinking of what my mom said to get that response.

"That's not fair. Hey. Look they are just here for today and we are having a good time and Finn is sober."

"Is that the old chain and ball?" Finn was leaning over the seat. "Tell her I say hi."

"She will be home at a reasonable time. Okay, Bye." He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Hey that is mine."

"Not today. No more phone calls." We got into the car and drove to the movies.

Steph picked the movie. It was some sort of romantic tragedy that we drug the boys to. By the time we left the theater Colin and Finn were sobbing.

"You know mates. He will never know how much that she loved him." He was wiping tear from his eyes.

"I know. He goes off to war and she dies. He thinks that she has moved on and yet she is just dead." Colin tried to toughen up as we walked out but with no success.

"So what are we doing for dinner?"

"I was thinking pizza."

"That sounds like a plan."

We all piled into the car and my dad drove us to a pizza place. As we ate they shared more stories and it was ten when my dad finally called the party to an end. We drove back to the house and then he invited them inside for a drink but he said I had to go to bed being as it was a school night.

"I had fun today and it was great to finally meet my dad's friends."

"It was even better meeting you now that you have hair and Logan knows about you." Finn teased as he gave me a hug.

"Hey if you ever want to go shopping in New York just give me a call and I will pick you up." Steph gave me a hug.

"I might just take you up on that offer."

"Hey if you ever need me to take care of that boyfriend of yours just give me a call."

"Hey me too." Finn felt left out.

I gave Colin a hug and then gave my dad a kiss goodnight and went into my room. I set my alarm for four and then changed into my hello kitty pajamas and brushed my hair and teeth and went to bed.

_**A/n: It was not as fantastic as a chapter as some of you would have liked but being as Ali cannot go to bars I had to tame Finn a little. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please review and as promised here are a few shout outs...**_

_**JJsmommy27: Thank you for reading and reviewing almost every chapter of this story. It has really encouraged me to continue to update regularly.**_

_**Summer 2391: Thank you for your constant encouragement and I promise I will update soon!**_

_**and one more because I want to have this out before tomorrow!**_

_**PuppiesRCute: I really enjoy your feedback and I hope I didn't disappoint you too much with Finn. And I think that Rory couldn't run and hide being as they have a child together and we will see where their relationship takes them.**_

_**Again thank you for the reviews and I will try to do something like this in every chapter.**_

_**-Katie**_


	19. Chapter 19

I heard Ali get up and leave for dance. I looked over at my clock and groaned. I was not sure how she was able to get up that early because she did not get those genes from either of her parents. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but it was useless, once I was awake I was awake. I sat up and looked around. There was just the slightest bit of light coming from outside. I got up and turned on the shower and then pulled something to wear to work and then got in the shower. I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard my phone ringing. I wrapped a towel around my waist and ran to get the phone.

"Hello?" I was slightly panting when I answered.

"I'm sorry Logan did I wake you? I should have figured that you would not be up this early..."

"It's fine Ace I was up, I was just in the shower."

"Oh, good."

"So why are you calling?"

"No reason."

"There is always a reason."

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could have Ali babysit tonight and then we can do something."

"Are you forgetting that it is monday?"

"No I am not forgetting."

"Then you do remember that Ali has school and dance early tomorrow?"

"I know but she did this all the time at my house."

"I'm sure."

"She did. Come on it will be fun."

"I don't doubt that."

"Please?"

"Fine but you have to tell Ali. I will not be held responsible if we get caught."

"Okay. Then I will see you at seven, your house, and I'm driving."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Dating on a school night. I never imagined that to have ever been an issue until I met Ali.

I turned and walked into the bathroom to get ready. I brushed my teeth and then changed into my outfit for the day. My grey suit, what a crowd pleaser. When I was finished I walked out of the bathroom and over to my closet where I slipped on some shoes and then headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

I grabbed the bread and headed over to the toaster and popped in two slices and waited for it to be done. When it was finished I spread some butter over it and then ate it. After I was finished I grabbed my car keys and a few other things and then got in my car and left for work. The drive to New York was dreadful. There was nothing more stressful than morning traffic. Okay that was a lie, there was still working with my father.

I parked my car and rode the elevator up to the floor of doom. It was funny, when people picture visiting the devil they usually go down into the basement not up to the top floor of a building. I headed to my office but was stopped by my father right before I reached the door.

"You're in early." I turned to face him with a fake smile on my face.

"Yeah well Ali woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"See that girl is good for you."

"I never said she wasn't."

"Speaking of Ali your mother and I want to give her something towards college for her birthday. Do you know where she is thinking of going?" I felt my heart stop. Telling Emily and Richard was going to be hard but I forgot that I had to tell my parents.

"She might not be going to college." I could see my father's face fall.

"What do you mean?" I took a deep breath.

"Why don't we talk about this in my office." He nodded and followed me into my office. I set my stuff down on my desk and then turned to face him again.

"Why isn't she going?"

"She wants to dance. You knew that she was serious about dance and well that might mean putting off college if she ever goes..."

"What? What does her mother think of this?"

"We both think that she can do what she wants with this. She has a gift with dancing and if she wants to see where that can take her then we are going to let her try."

"Logan you cannot be serious."

"As serious as a heart attack."

"You realize that you are letting her throw her life away."

"That is what you think but I don't. Ali is very smart and I know that no matter what she does she is going to be the best at it and at this point it's dance but maybe someday it will be college."

"Oh if I have anything to do with it there is going to be college."

"Dad."

"As of right now she is my only granddaughter and I will not have you screwing this up. I want her to go to college. She is smart enough and she would have no trouble getting into any college she wanted.."

"I am not going to talk about this with you. Ali just wants to do dance and until she wants to do something else that is the end of the conversation." He dad turned and stormed out of my office. I took a deep breath and then sat down in my chair. It was way too early to be fighting like this.

I turned on my computer and checked my email. There was nothing to urgent so I turned off the monitor on my computer and headed into the break room to grab a cup of coffee before I headed into my office to work. I grabbed a disposable cup and filled it with coffee and then topped it with some cream. Usually I liked to drink it black but the argument with my father was enough acid for one morning.

I took the cup and headed back into my office. It was just the morning it it already felt like forever.

* * *

><p>I tried to be quite while I got up for dance today but it just was't happening. As I got out of bed my foot got caught on the cord to my alarm clock and it flew off the night stand with a loud crash. I picked it up and then headed into the bathroom where I took a quick shower and then got ready to go to dance. I changed into my leo and walked out to the car, accidentally slamming the door behind me.<p>

As I drove to dance I tried to relax and get ready for a stressful day. Today was the day that I was going to tell my teacher about auditioning for the schools which mean the first day of individual study until auditions. I parked my car and went inside and found Mrs. Stevens warming up. I waved to Caroline and then approached Mrs. Stevens. She turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Ali, you're early."

"Not by too much. I have something to tell you though."

"What is it?"

"My parents are letting me audition in New York as soon as I can."

"That is wonderful. Alright that means that you will be working with Philip and your partner Greg will be working together."

"Greg is auditioning?"

"He told me this morning."

"He didn't mention it to me."

"He probably didn't want to pressure you into making a decision."

"Probably."

"Okay well as soon as your ready you can go into the private room over there and they will get started."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She went to round up the rest of the class while I went into the private room and saw Greg stretching on the bar.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" Greg stopped and looked over at me while I started to stretch.

"Mrs. Stevens told me to come in here so I could get ready for auditions."

"So you're..."

"Yeah." We smiled and then went back to stretching.

We were joined a few minutes later by Philip. I had only worked once before with Philip and that was an intense rehearsal. Greg gave me a worried look and then we turned our attention over to Philip.

"So both of you are auditioning for schools, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you stretched?"

"Yes sir."

"Good then lets get down to dancing shall we. Greg lets start with you. You have a three minute song in which you need to follow this routine. Okay now watch closely I will only do this twice." He moved to the center of the floor and then started to dance. His movements were fluid and fast. Greg was mimicking him trying to learn the dance as best as he could.

After the two repetitions Philip moved off to the side and started the song over so he could show us what he had remembered from the routine. He started off strong but half way through I could tell that he did not remember the rest of the dance. Philip scolded him for not paying attention and then pulled me onto the floor.

"Sometimes you will not be in the first group but you will be expected to know what the first group has learned. Ali I want you to do the dance I showed Greg." He walked off to the side and started the song again.

I didn't start as confidently as Greg did but after a few seconds I started to relax and just let the movements happen. Before I knew what was going on I had finished the dance without forgetting the steps. Philip walked onto the floor and started to circle around me like a hungry shark.

"You didn't start with confidence but after a few seconds you turned into a beautiful dancer and you remembered the steps that I taught. Overall I give your performance a six. Next thing is the partner round..."

A six? I shook it off and moved over so Greg could stand next to me.

The rest of rehearsal was brutal. Philip had us jumping and lifting and everything that we thought we were good at. He tore our egos limb from limb and a six was the highest rating I got on anything. After a while a six was starting to look like a compliment, especially next to Greg's threes and fours. When we got out I found Caroline waiting for me outside by my car.

"Hey Caroline."

"Hey Ali. Can I go to your house? My mom and dad were fighting when I left and well I just don't want to deal with it."

"Sure. Where's your car?"

"At home. My brother dropped me off."

"Okay, then get in." I unlocked the door and we got into my car and I drove home.

My dad was gone when we got there so it was just going to be Caroline and myself today. We got out and went into my room. I changed into the Chilton uniform and then laid on the bed exhausted.

"So how was practice?"

"Intense."

"I bet but Philip is one of the best."

"I know but I am so tired."

"Yeah. So they are letting you audition?"

"Yeah. New York City here I come!"

"I wish I had parents as cool as yours. My parents want me to go to college."

"Well I mean my parents want me to do that too..."

"But at least your parents aren't forcing you to go they are supporting your dream and they aren't concerned with you having a backup plan."

"I mean I can still go to college..."

"Ali that is not the point. The point is your parents are letting you go to a school in New York before you finish high school. This means that your parents have faith in you as a dancer."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Well you should. Have you told the grand parents? The great grand parents? What do they think?"

"They don't know."

"Well then there go your chances."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your parents took a while to finally decide to let you do this right?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well after you start telling everyone else they are going to let their opinions be heard, mainly playing on your parents concerns. The first few times won't be so bad but after a while they will crumble and bye bye New York."

"You have got to be kidding me Caroline. That would never happen."

"We will see then won't we?"

"You're on."

"So any chance of you changing your mind about going to school in New York? Any way Adian will change it for you?"

"No. He wants me to follow my dream. In fact he is talking to his dad about changing schools and moving to New York when I go..."

"So you think that you are going to have time for him?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are going to be at rehearsals like today all the time and when you are not at rehearsal you are going to be finishing high school. When are you planning on fitting in Adian?"

"I haven't worked out all the details yet. I don't even know if I can get into a school."

"You aren't going to have any problems with getting into a school trust me I've seen you dance."

"You think?"

"All I am saying is that you love to dance but there are other things you love. Just think about it."

"I will now go get dressed so we can leave." I stayed on the bed while she changed into her uniform and then I fixed my hair and we left.

The ride to school was filled with light hearted conversation. We avoided the topic of New York all together. When we got to school Adian came up to the car and opened the door for me. After a kiss he took my bag and carried it to our first class. There were still some glares but most of the girls had gotten used to the two of us dating and those who hadn't didn't bother me as much.

After school I check my phone and saw that I had a text from my mom.

_Ali I have a big meeting tonight. Can you watch Brooke and Ashton?_

_-Mom_

I knew that as soon as we were on good terms again she would start using me again. I sent her a text back.

_Only if Adian can come too._

_-Ali_

I knew that it might be a deal breaker but it was worth a shot. If she was desperate as her text made her sound then she would allow it. It was a few seconds later that I got a response.

_Fine but he has to go home by ten._

_-Mom_

I smiled and then turned to Adian who was walking me to my car.

"Hey want to help me babysit tonight?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You would have to leave by ten but you would get to be with me."

"I guess I can do that."

"Good. Meet me at my mother's house at five."

"Okay." He gave me a small kiss and then I got into my car and left.

* * *

><p>I didn't want her to bring Adian over to help her watch Brooke and Ashton but I didn't really have a choice. It was a last minute thing with me and her father and well I just needed her out of the way. Ashton would take the buss home and watch Brooke until Ali showed up around five. I brought my change of clothes with me to work so I could change before I picked Logan up for our date.<p>

I finished up the work I had at the office and then I left the office and stopped at a coffee shop where changed into my date clothes, a knee length black strapless dress and a pair of black heels with my hair down. Before I left I got myself a cup of coffee and then went to go pick Logan up.

As I pulled into his driveway I saw his car parked in his spot. I pulled in behind his car and then got out and walked to the door to pick him up. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

He pulled the door open and I felt my jaw drop. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a white dress shirt tucked in but not buttoned all the way at the top with a tight black jacket over it.

"Are you okay?" He just smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"I was until you opened the door." I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah." I turned around and we walked over the the car and got in.

It was weird driving Logan. When we used to date he was always the one to drive me but now it was the other way around and I kind of liked it. It gave me a sense of power that I never felt before. I pulled out of his driveway and drove to a small restaurant that I had been dying to try and was now getting the chance.

I parked the car and we got out and walked up to the restaurant. It was not too busy so we were seated right away. It was a small place but it had a good feeling to it. Logan pulled out my chair and I sat down. There were a lot of things on the menu so I ordered a chicken Caesar salad and Logan ordered a steak. To drink I had club soda and he ordered himself a scotch.

"Just like the old times right?" He joked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Other than the fact I have kids waiting for me at home it's exactly like it." I quipped back.

"A little harsh there don't you think?"

"I'm sorry. I haven't done this in a while."

"Yeah, me either." I found that hard to believe. Logan was a good looking man and I couldn't see him taking himself off the market.

"I'm sure." He just shook his head and smiled.

"So what is this all about?"

"I thought you knew?"

"What that you like me?"

"I love you Logan. I really do but it's complicated."

"I know that it's complicated but love doesn't have to be. At least not our love."

"What are you talking about? If this was about sixteen years ago it might not have been so complicated but this is very complex. I need to get divorced. I have three kids and only one of them is with you Logan. I love you I really do but I just don't know how this is going to work out."

"It's going to work out because we love each other. First off we need to stop hiding this from people, particularly Ali. We don't want her to find out and then feel like she can't trust us do we?"

"No you're right."

"Okay then we are going to tell her and before our next date. As for the divorce I don't think that will take too long if you let me help. My father has some great lawyers and we can get that taken care of and as for the rest of it we will deal with it when the time comes."

"What about Brooke and Ashton? I have two kids other than Ali and they have a different father."

"Like I said we will deal with that when the times comes. Right now we need to focus on ourselves and how we feel with each other. Okay?"

"Okay."

"So no more talk about these issues?"

"No more talk about these issues."

The waiter brought out our food and we ate the rest of the meal in silence, but a good silence. After we finished Logan paid and then I drove him home. I walked him to the door and we stopped to say goodnight.

"I had fun tonight." He had his hand on the lower part of my back and he was pulling me towards him.

"I had a lot of fun too." I reached up and kissed him.

My hands wrapped around his neck as his arms held me closer to his body. If we were in a movie the camera would be circling around our head in one of those shots were everyone watching should be getting so dizzy they start throwing up but they are so enthralled with the kiss no one seems to notice the whole picture spinning uncontrollably. I pulled back for air but it was no use.

I felt Logan open the door and drag me inside. He was kissing the small of my neck and it felt so right. I heard the door close as we made our way down the hall and finally into his room.

I pulled off my shoes as we made our way to the bed and he did the same. He sat down on the bed and then pulled me on top of him. I could feel as he pulled at the zipper on the back of my dress and I removed the jacket he was wearing. I threw the jacket off of him and on to the floor as he slid the dress over my body and dropped it onto the floor. He started to unbutton his pants as I worked on the final buttons that were still buttoned on his shirt. I pulled his shirt off as fast as I could and flung it somewhere. He laid down and he pulled me with him. He started to kiss down my neck as he worked on un hooking my bra with no success. I took his hands and placed them in mine as we got comfortable in the bed. I pulled the covers over us and we slid comfortably underneath. We started to kiss again and after a few more minutes of kissing we made love.

* * *

><p>It was around ten that I finally had Adian leave. My mom usually called once or twice while I was babysitting but there were no calls tonight. I checked the clock. It was almost eleven when I started to get worried. I tried to call my mom's cell phone but it just went straight to voicemail. Then I tried to call my dad but his phone did the same. I put all my stuff together and then made a overnight travel bag for Ashton and Brooke and then woke them up and put them in my car to drive to my dad's house being as I had dance and school in the morning. I left a note for my mom incase she came home and then we left.<p>

It was strange. When I pulled into the driveway someone was parked in my spot. What was really weird was that I could have sworn it was my mom's car. I shook it off and brought Ashton and Brooke inside and got them both settled into a guest room. I went into my room and changed into my pajamas and then I went out into the kitchen to get a glass of water and then head off to bed.

I had finished my water and had put the glass in the sink when I heard a strange noise coming from my dad's room. I noticed that the door was slightly opened so I went down the hall and stood outside his door. It was quite for a few seconds and then I heard the voices coming from inside and I froze for a moment. My father was in his room with a woman, not just a woman though. It was my mother. I pushed the door open letting in the light from the hallway and they froze. I saw my mom and dad sit up in bed and pull the comforter over themselves. My mom was the first one to speak.

"Hi Ali..."

**A/n: Awkward... Let me know what you think. This chapter was fun to write so I would like to know what you think of the whole situation. Oh and should Ali go to New York or should Ali go to college? Just a question I thought I would throw out there. Anyway please review!**

**-Katie**

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	20. Chapter 20

We quickly pulled the covers over us and sat up. Of all the things that I thought would happen tonight, Ali walking in on us was not one. I glanced over at Logan's clock and then realized why she was here. Ali stood frozen in the doorway. Her mouth was open and her eyes were just staring at us.

"Ali this is not what it looks like." I tried to calm her down a little bit.

"Oh really because it looks like you and dad were having sex."

"Well then it is what it looks like."

"Yeah. I'm going to go scrub my eyes out now and try to forget everything I just saw." Ali backed out of the room and then ran down the hallway.

I turned to Logan and sighed. Logan just stared at me with a questioning look on his face.

"So what do we do now?"

"What?"

"I mean do we finish up here or should one of us go and talk to her? I'm new at this dad thing remember."

"I remember but I'm new to the whole our daughter walking in on us thing myself."

"So you should go talk to her?"

"Yeah." I got out of bed and put on some clothes and then walked over to Ali's room.

She was inside her bathroom rubbing her eyes with water and trying to forget everything that she saw, which I doubt was much but the power of suggestion was powerful. I knocked on her bathroom door.

"Ali?"

"Yeah?" I pushed the door open and went over and leaned against the counter.

"So do you want to talk about what just happened?" She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"No. I never want to talk about that ever again. I never want you to mention it nor do I want to know why it was happening."

"Well your father and I are dating..."

"You are doing much more than dating."

"Okay we were."

"Listen mom I get that you are concerned but please just don't talk about you or dad right now. I just want to go to bed and forget that this happened."

"Okay, good night Ali."

"Night mom." I left her room and made my way back to Logan's room.

He was sitting in the bed where I left him. I walked back over to the bed and climbed back in. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest.

"So what happened?"

"She doesn't want to talk about it."

"Do you blame her?"

"No but I just don't know what to tell her."

"If she doesn't want to talk about then we don't have to tell her anything. When she wants to talk she will come to us and talk."

"What if she now thinks it's okay to have sex with Adian? I mean we aren't married. I don't want her to have sex with Adian, she is too young."

"Rory clam down. Ali is a smart girl and she wouldn't do anything that would ruin her chances of dancing. We don't have to worry about that, not for a while at least."

"You may be right. So what happens now?"

"Well we stop talking and go to bed."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night Ace." He kissed the top of my head and then we pulled the covers up and tried to get some sleep.

I tried to wake up early enough to talk to Ali before she left for dance but my early was not early enough. By the time I got up Ali had already left for dance. I sighed and got my stuff together and then grabbed Brooke and Ashton. I still had to go home and change so I could go into work. I left a note for Logan in the kitchen and then left.

At home I sent Ashton to get changed while I quickly dressed Brooke and then brought her with me to go get myself ready for work.

Brooke sat on the floor with a few books while I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair. I had already accepted the fact that I was just going to be late for work this morning. I put my make-up on and then went back into my room and changed into a new outfit and slipped on some heels. I grabbed my phone and sent a quick text to work to let them know that I was running late. I picked Brooke up off the floor and then got Ashton from his room and headed out to the car, grabbing my purse on the way out.

I got them both in the car and then I drove Ashton to his school first. He came to my window and I gave him and kiss and then watched as he was walked in by one of the teachers. It was hard to believe that Ashton was nine years old already and Brook was almost three. I sighed and then dropped Brooke off at her pre-school and then drove to work.

I was only a few minutes late. I parked and then headed up to my office. There were a few things that I had to take care of this morning but I took the time to sent Logan a text.

_Logan,_

_Sorry about last night but I still had fun before...well you know. Anyway I think we should talk about things so please come to dinner at my house tonight._

_Love you,_

_Ace_

* * *

><p>I checked my phone on the way into work and read Rory's text. I still couldn't believe that Ali had walked in on us. We were so careful with the entire planning of the date and yet we let time fly right by us. I mean of course Ali would come home after being alone for that long. It was stupid on our parts. I just felt bad for Ali. After everything she had been trough she had to add walking in on her parents to that list. If she wasn't emotionally scared from all of this nothing was going to stop her in life.<p>

I put my phone away and parked in my spot. There was something about today that seemed better than yesterday. Maybe it was because my relationship with Rory was now out in the open, to our child at least. Or maybe it was the fact that I knew my father was out of town for the rest of the week which made this day just a little sweeter. Whatever it was I found myself happy to go into work today. I got out of my car and went up to my office and I had Charlotte, my assistant, read of my schedule for the day. I had a few meetings and one conference call, but over all it was going to be a rather light day at the office and dinner was going to be even better. I stared to do some work.

* * *

><p>I finished work at a little after four. My mother had picked Ashton and Brooke up this afternoon which I was grateful for. Before I usually had Dave pick them up being as I dropped them off in the morning but with no Dave I was lacking in the picking up department. I logged off of my computer and walked down to my car. It had been a long day at work and I was sort of looking forward to having Logan over. It would be nice to have a man in the house. It wasn't that I missed Dave because I didn't I just missed having someone to help me with everything that I needed to do.<p>

On the way home I stopped and picked up pizza. I still was not a cook so this was going to have to do for dinner. Ashton and Brooke were playing in the yard when I got home. My mom was sitting on the porch watching them and Ali was sitting next to her on the porch swing. My mom waved as I walked up to the door and Ali took the pizza and brought them inside for me. My mom patted the bench next to her and I took a seat.

"So Ali told me something interesting about last night."

"Wait what? She told you about that? I am mortified."

"I think we are talking about two different things. She told me that you are with her dad and from what it sounds like there is something she didn't tell me that you thought I was talking about. So spill."

"Ali walked in on us."

"No!"

"Yes."

"That is just terrible."

"I know and she won't talk about it. She just wants to forget that it ever happened, but I mean how do you forget something like that?"

"You don't."

"What should I do?"

"If she doesn't want to talk about it then don't. You should consider yourself lucky that she doesn't want to talk about it. I mean can you imagine if she did want to talk about it? What would you say?"

"I don't know but it is just so awkward you know."

"Yeah, it is kind of like the time I walked in on you and Logan at my parents vow renewal."

"I forgot about that."

"I haven't."

"So don't mention it?"

"Not unless she talks about it and only if you and Logan are there to answer the questions that might come up."

"Noted."

"So other than that. How was last night?"

"It was really good. We went to dinner, we talked, we kissed..."

"Your daughter walked in on you..."

"Mom."

"What I was just adding in the final detail."

"Hey look Logan is here." I got up and ran over to his car and waited for him to get out.

When he got out he pulled me into a hug and then gave me a quick kiss. I then took his hand and we walked up to the porch. Before we got there he turned to me.

"Why is your mother looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" I turned and saw her slightly laughing as we walked near her.

"She knows doesn't she?"

"Yeah..."

"Did Ali?"

"No I accidentally told her."

"How could you accidentally tell her?"

"Well she said that Ali told her something interesting about last night and..."

"You assumed?"

"Yeah."

"So any word from Ali on what she saw?"

"No she has remained silent on the subject and well I don't blame her."

"Me either."

"So is it dinner time yet?"

"I think so. Let me just grab the kids. Why don't you head inside and I will be right there.

* * *

><p>Rory went out into the yard and I walked past Lorelai and into the house where Ali was sitting on the chair reading a book. I walked over to her and pulled the book out of her hands and set it on the table.<p>

"Hey I was reading that."

"Yeah and now you are talking to me." She crossed her arms and pouted. "You and your mother with your books." I handed her the book back and she smiled knowing that she had won.

"I like books." She turned to the page she had been on and finished reading it and then placed the book back down.

"Is it weird that your mother and I are dating?" She bit her lower lip and avoided my eyes.

"The dating is not the part that bothers me so much..."

"I figured. So we forget about it and move on?"

"I would like that but there are images that cannot be erased."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. But next time put a sock on your door or something. Better yet close the door all the way and lock it, please."

"I can make sure that is done."

"Oh and make sure I am not home."

"That is going to be a little more difficult."

"Please."

"We will work on it."

"Good. I think they are coming in so we should move into the kitchen."

"That would be a good idea. Oh and by the way, Dave is in jail."

"He is?" Ali froze and looked at me.

"My dad had people search for him after he left the party and they found him this morning and he was arrest. He will stand trial and then be locked away for life."

"What about the divorce?"

"Your mother is going to file as soon as we can work out the paper work and get all of that together. I am going to help her with that so it shouldn't take too long."

"That is some of the best news I have heard all day." She gave me a hug and then joined everyone in the kitchen and I followed.

Rory was smiling as she served the pizza to everybody. This felt so right. We were a family and I know that it was moving fast but at the same time it was not moving fast enough. This was the way it should have always been. There should have never of been a Dave and this should have been our life. We were a little late in realizing it but we now had a chance to change everything and I was hoping she was ready for it because I knew that I am.

After dinner Ali and Lorelai tok Ashton and Brooke on a walk giving Rory and I time to talk. Before leaving Ali told us that it was going to be a short walk and Lorelai laughed. I was glad that they found humor at our expense. Rory and I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So..." Rory was looking at the carpet and playing with it with her feet.

"So..." I countered.

"Logan I really don't know where to start."

"It's okay I don't know where to start either."

"Good. Logan I think I love you. I have always loved you its just that we never seemed to be at the right place at the right time. When you first proposed to me I was not ready and then there was Ali and you were half way across the world. When I met Dave he was there at the right time and he said all the right things. Logan I want this to work out but I just don't know if we are in the same place..."

"Rory we are both here and it seems to me that you are all in..."

"I am."

"So am I. We don't have to rush into this but I want to be with you and if you will have me then I will always be here for you even if that means taking this at your pace. I want you Rory more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. What do you say, are we going to jump?" Rory was silent for a moment and then grabbed my hand with tears in her eyes.

"You jump, I jump Jack."

It felt good to hear her say those words that I had heard before. Maybe Rory was right. Before we never seemed to be on the right page for each other but there was something now that felt different than it did before. We were ready for each other now and there was nothing that was going to stop us from being with each other. Maybe we would get our fairy tail ending after all.

There was a soft knock on the door and then Ali peered her head in covering her eyes playfully with her arm.

"Is it safe to enter?" She joked.

"Get in here." Rory threw a couch pillow at the door and we could hear Lorelai laughing from outside.

They came inside and Lorelai took Ashton and Brooke into their playroom while Rory sat Ali down for a talk. I knew that this was the last thing that Ali wanted but for some reason Rory could not let it go.

"So Ali about last night..."

"I already talked to dad about this please do not make me sit through another talk."

"You talked to her?" Rory was smiling at me.

"I mentioned something about it to her."

"Well did her mention that we are sorry?"

"It is not something that you need to apologize for just next time lock the door. May I go?"

"Not yet. We want to talk to you about something else."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Well as you have guessed your father and I are dating."

"So?"

"Well how do you feel about it?"

"I mean I am not as thrilled as Ashton is but I'm happy."

"Wait what do you mean by as thrilled as Ashton is?"

"You should hear him talking about you two. He thinks that dad is the coolest thing since sliced bread."

"What about his father?"

"You mean the man who beat him?"

"He is his father."

"Yeah he knows that but I think he can't deal with that right now. He is still bruised from where he was hit with his belt mom. Dave did some horrible things to him and right now he would rather forget then try to forgive and I don't blame him."

"I guess I need to talk to him?"

"Probably. So does that mean we are done?"

"Yeah go play."

"Thank you I will." Ali got up and I rubbed Rory's back for support.

I knew that this was going to be hard for her. She had two kids with the man. I knew that even with him out of our lives he would never fully go away. I really liked Ashton and Brooke they were sweet kids but I knew that Rory had a lot she had to deal with regarding them and it might take some time.

"So about those divorce papers?" Rory turned to me.

"What about them Ace?"

"How soon can I get them filed?"

"I will talk to someone in the morning and I will let you know. Is that soon enough?"

"No but it will work."

"What are you going to do about Ashton?"

"Right now, nothing. I will talk to him a little later. Right now time will help what he is feeling but it will never go away. I am going to give him a little time and then I will talk to him."

"Can I recommend something?"

"Yeah, anything helps."

"Have Ali talk to him first. She went through the same thing with Dave. She understands and I think that will help him the most."

"You think?"

"It is worth a shot."

"Yeah. So sliced bread huh?"

"Apparently." She took my hand and we went into the playroom where everyone else was and watched as Ashton creamed Lorelai at his video game and Ali play tea party with Brooke. It was a simple night but it was fun.

**A/n: What did you think? Sorting through some awkwardness, tying up loose ends. I hope you enjoyed and I promise that there WILL be more chapters. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**-Katie! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

The date of my first audition had finally come. We had left Friday afternoon and drove up to New York so I would be ready. I made sure that all my auditions were on Saturday so I wouldn't have to miss school in order to audition. The only problem with that was that I had to come to New York multiple times to audition for the different schools rather than just take one full week and get the auditions out of the way.

I woke up at five in the morning and got ready for the day. I took a shower and dried my hair pinning it up into a bun and then changed into my leo. My mom was still in bed so when I was done getting ready I woke her up.

"What time is it?" She looked up at me.

"It is almost six and it begins at eight. You need to get up and get ready so I can stretch when I get there."

"Alright. Call your dad's room and make sure he and Ashton are up." For some reason my mom thought that it was a great idea to bring the entire family along as if this was some huge family outing.

"Okay." I walked over to the phone and dialed their number while my mom got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready.

"Hello?" I could hear that my dad had been awake for a while.

"Hey dad, mom just wanted me to make sure everyone was awake so we could leave when she is done getting ready."

"I'm awake and Ashton is in the shower."

"Good."

"So are you excited about today?"

"A little."

"That's good. Well I need to finishing something really quickly so I have to go."

"Okay. I have to call my grandmother to make sure they are up so I can bring Brooke over to them for the day."

"That is probably a good idea."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Ali, see you in a bit." I hung up the phone and then looked over at Brooke who was still sleeping. I picked the phone back up and called my grandparents room.

"Hello?" I could hear the incoherent grunts that my grandmother was making in the background and laughed.

"It's Ali."

"Oh hey Ali." My grandfather was a little nicer in the morning than my grandmother was so I was glad he was on the phone.

"Are you two up?"

"No. I'm up your grandmother is trying to kill you through this phone right now."

"So a pot of coffee and a shower will fix that?"

"Maybe two pots of coffee but she will be up."

"So can I still take Brooke over to you before we leave?"

"Yeah of course. I should have her up by then."

"Thank you."

"No problem." I hung up the phone and then went over to Brooke so I could get her up.

The first thing I did was take the covers off of her and then take a few steps back.

"Brooke it's time to get up." I saw her eyelids flutter.

"Brooke." I said her name louder this time. Her eyes shot open and she started to kick her feet wildly and flail her ams. That only lasted a few minutes and then she stopped and sat up. She looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning Brooke."

"Morning." She turned and slid off the bed and then walked around the room for a bit.

When my mom came out of the bathroom Brooke ran to give her a hug and then I took her into the bathroom to brush her hair.

I tied her hair up in pigtails and then I brought her out and I changed her into a red dress. My mom was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a pair of tennis shoes. I gave Brooke to my mom and then walked down the hall to my dad's room while my mom took Brooke over to my grandparents room. I knocked on the door and then waited for an answer. A few seconds later Ashton opened the door.

"Hey Ali."

"Hey. Are you ready to go to G-ma's room?"

"Yeah just let me grab my bag. Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." I pushed the door open and walked into the room. It was the same set up as the room I was in but their room seemed a lot cleaner. I walked in and gave my dad a hug while Ashton put some of his things into a bag. He packed her books and his Ipod and then waved as he walked out the door to go to our grandparents room.

"So are you ready to go?"

"More than ready."

"Okay let me grab my wallet and we can go ahead and go. Is your mom ready?"

"Yeah she was taking Brooke over when I came here so she should be ready by now."

"Alright then lets go." He turned out the lights and grabbed the room key and we walked down the hall and met my mom. When we caught up with her we walked down to the lobby and then walked out to where a car was waiting to take us to my audition.

As we pulled up to the building I could feel my heart pound. This was it, I had one shot to get into this school and today was the day that I learned if I was good enough to get in. When the car stopped I took a deep breath and then pulled the handle and opened the door. I carefully got out of the car and then turned and grabbed my bag and took a few steps forward so my parents could also get out. I was so nervous that as soon as I heard the door shut to the car I started to walk towards the building. My parents followed me without saying a word. I guess they could feel how nervous I was about this whole thing and they decided that it would be best if they didn't talk to me.

As soon as I walked through the door I saw the hundreds of dancers that I was competing against. I tucked my nerves away and held my head up a little higher. I was the best dancer here and the only person who had to believe that was myself and the rest would follow. I walked up to the registration table and waited until someone was ready to take me.

"Name please." The lady was staring down at the paper waiting for my response.

"Lorelai Allison Gilmore." She flipped through the list and then grabbed the information that corresponded to my name and handed it to me.

"Alright. You are going to pin this number to the front of your leo. You are in group three and you will be auditioning in both single and pair. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay then good luck. Warm up rooms are down the hall to the right. Your group will be called in about an hour."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I turned and walked down the hall to where the warm up room was. I leaned against the wall and put on my ballet slippers and then gave my bag to my dad and walked into the room. There were a ton of people warming up but luckily there was a space on the bar where I could squeeze in. I walked over to the bar and then took a few deep breaths and then started to warm up. I closed my eyes and flowed with the movements trying to relax. I was finding out that the more I could relax the better I could dance but it was hard in a situation like this.

After a solid thirty minutes of warming up I decided to take a break. Warming up was great but I needed some time to rest before I had to perform. I walked out of the warm up room and found my parents talking by the wall near to room I had come out of. I liked my parents dating but it was a little strange. I mean I had my mom and then my dad and now it was my mom and dad. It was a strange situation that I was not quite prepared for. When I walked over my dad helped me pin my number on to the leo and then I found a water fountain to go and get a drink. When I finished with that I took out my phone and texted Adian for a while and finally I made it back into the audition room when group three was called into the room.

There were seven other girls in the room and eight guys. We were first paired up with each other and then we were shown a routine that we were doing for pairing. We were shown the routine a few times and then we were given a little time to work with out partner to make sure that we had it and would not be injured. I was working with a guy named Cameron from Florida. He was really good and I was glad that we were paired up.

The first pair up were a girl named Ashley and a guy named Blaine. They were good but they forgot part of the routine which was going to cost them. After they went another pair went. Cameron and I were the last to go which was not doing anything for our nerves. I knew that I was getting tense and I could tell that he was nervous by the way that his legs were shaking.

When we were finally called up we walked to the center of the floor where the dance started and got set. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes waiting for the music to start. I could still feel that there was some nerves there but overall I was becoming relaxed.

When the music started I opened my eyes and plastered on my show face and then let the movements flow. The routine was flawless and it was going great. Cameron's nerves seemed to have drifted away and the lifts were stable. When we finished I felt really good. But I could not tell anything from the judges. The other dances joined us out on the floor and then we were showed another routine. When that was done there was a brief pause and then they called us up in groups of four to perform. I was in the second group to go and I felt good about it but until the list of calls backs were posted I would have no idea how well I was doing.

When I was finished I walked out and found my parents and we hung out until the call back list was posted. They had divided the lists into the different rooms so there was not a large crowd around the list. From our room they called back a total of four people. They were Bridget, Hazel, Cameron, and me. I was so excited. I had my final audition at three and then after that I would know if I made it into the school.

I went back over to my parents and then gave them the good news. They were really happy and my mom texted my grandmother to let her know that I had made the call backs. After the morning I had about an hour before the next part started. My dad thought that I should eat lunch but I didn't think that was such a good idea being as I knew my nerves were going to be very high when I had to audition again.

I went back to the warm up room and I found Cameron warming up. He waved me over to him and I gladly did.

"Hey congrats on the call back."

"Yeah you too."

"So do you think that we are going to get into the same room again?" He had his leg up on the bar and was stretching out.

"One can only hope."

We talked for a while and before we knew it we were being called into the room again. I took a deep breath and the rest of the audition was a blur. Cameron and I waited for the results while my parents went to go and get me something to eat. When they posted the list Cameron took my hands and then we walked up to the list together. The initial rush was dissipating and I could see that there were a lot of cuts that were made. As we stepped closer to the list I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Cameron squeezed my hands tighter as we looked at the list. The first thing I found was Cameron's name and I was happy for him but I kept searching for my name and then I finally found it.

I had made it into one of the best schools in New York and yet it wasn't satisfying. I congratulated Cameron and then I went to find my parents.

"So what is the news?" My dad was holding a brown bag with food in it.

"I made it in."

"That is fantastic!" They both gave me a hug and then we walked out of the building and waited for the car to arrive.

We waited in silence. When the car got there we drove back to the hotel and we told everyone the good news. It was like that for every audition, I went, I made the call backs, and then I made it into the schools. I had scholarship offers and everything. It was hard to decide on what I was going to do. I had one more year at Chilton that I could finish and defer my acceptance until the following year. I could also accept the position at one of the schools and then finish up high school from there or I could just do dance for fun and go to college. There were a lot of options on the table and I know that my parents told me that they wanted me to do what I wanted to do but I also knew that they wanted me to go to college, they always had. My grandmother just wanted me to be happy and she could care less about what I did. It seemed like everyone wants me to do something different but i had no idea what I wanted to do.

I had always thought that dance was what I wanted but for some reason there was nothing there for me anymore. I loved dancing but was it what I wanted to do for the rest of my life? It was hard to imagine myself only dancing. But I only saw myself dancing. I guess in the end I was just scared by change but I knew what I wanted to do. I was going to Juilliard to study dance.

**A/n: So this chapter is Ali's decision which means that she is moving away. But that also means that the story is going to focus on Logan and Rory and their relationship. Please Review and let me know what you think.**

**-Katie!**


End file.
